moving forward
by reaper380.pr
Summary: sorry about the one chapter I'm still trying to figure out the website. I don't one destiny or anything the only thing is the character's I made
1. chapter 1

The tower where all the guardians gather and meet with others to form a fire team. It was busy like any other day; people running around trying to get to different planets or to the factions that they belong too for new quests. The newly reborn guardians lost and confused, not knowing what happened to them; with they're ghost trying to guide them to the head vanguard to meet the people who will guide them on their journey. I dislike this place as a hunter, a person who is trained to survive alone, there are too many people here for my taste but I have no choice in the matter. I have a meeting with the head hunter in the vanguard Cayde-6. A meeting that I really don't want to go to so I take my time walking to the main hall after my ghost parks my ship. My ghost "XaXa" remains me that I also need to talk to Holiday the shipwright about fixing my ship. So I walk over to where my ghost tells me she is "well look who it is, we haven't seem you in a while. How long has it been" she asks as she watches me walk up to her.

"Hi Holiday it's been about a month or so. I have been busy with missions, but anyway can you take a look at the ship the comm unit broke and the wings have holes in it from a firefight"

"Good traveler Reaper what the heck did you do this time?" Shaking her head she looks at the ship and the poor state that it's in and turns to me laughing. "Well Reaper we can fix her but its going to take a couple hours because we need parts from the reef. Those parts are already on the way for some different ship but I can place move your ship to the front of the line for you."

XaXa who has been floating nearby finally puts his two cents in "how much Holiday" before I can get the words out of my mouth.

"It's on the house XaXa don't worry even though I know you have the glimmer to pay I will cover it, but next time try not to damage her as much."

"Thanks Holiday have a good one, if you need anything let me know I will take care of it" I say before XaXa says anything.

"Sure thing Reaper, see you in a couple hours."

I turn to walk away and wave good-bye to her one more time and head out of the hanger. XaXa is not in view but I know he's with me and says in my mind "well I guess we should go see what Cayde-6 wants with us." As we walk out the center court yard I slowly look around and watch the guardians come and go and the newly reborn stare at what's around them with an open mouth. I laugh and XaXa asks me what funny so I tell him.

"Just think back to when that was me about 2 years ago and look at us now XaXa." he sighs in my mind and stays quite. I begin to walk to the main hall where I pass Lord Shaxx who sees me and laughs.

"Reaper you ready for a match, I can't wait to get you back in the area to show these new kids what you can do."

I just smile and reply "Shaxx I'm sure you can find someone else to do it" he laughs.

"Let's talk after you get done with your meeting."

I nod my head in agreement and turn to keep walking in the corner of my eye I see a titan talking with a new guardian and is being forceful. I never got along with titan in the first place so I decide to have some fun. So I pull out my knife from my boot and walk up to him. The guardian see me but says nothing as I place the back of the knife on the titans neck and throw him head first across the room. When he hit the wall and slides down to the ground he jumps up and looks around for who did it. I stand there and wave at him with a grin across my lips. He runs at me to tackle me to the ground so I throw my knife at his knee taking his leg out from under him as he falls, I pull out my hand cannon and walk over to him and place the barrel on his head, look him in the eye and say "look buddy I'm sure you're a great guy but back off the young ones okay" I remove the hand cannon and place it back on my belt. Lord Shaxxs walks over and pick up the titan and calls for medical attention.

He turns to me and smiles "by the traveler Reaper we really need to get you in a match before you leave."

I grin and walk over to the guardian who is in shock about what just happened. "Hi there are you okay? He did not hurt you right?" I ask as I hold out my hand. The guardian takes my hand and I help them stand. As they get on their feet, I finally get a look at them and see its young awoken female.

"No I'm okay thank you for helping me, he was scaring me. I'm Nico by the way" she says in a shy voice.

I smile "I'm glad I could help you" I reply and turn to walk to Cayde-6 who watched the whole thing.

In a laughing voice he says "Reaper it's been what a couple hours and you are already starting fights I see." He walks up to me and pats me on the back "glad you could make it" he states as we walk to the big table in the middle of the room.

"Sorry man, but I don't do well with that anyway. Why did you call me? You have a bunch of hunters to pick from so I know you don't need me." I reply.

He sighs and says "it's not me that needs you my old friend." I turn my head looking at the other vanguard leaders, as I look around I see Nico standing in the back shy and scared.

I shake my head and walk over to her and place my arm around her shoulders and guide her up to the table. Zavala is the first to say something "welcome young one what is your name?"

Slowly she says "N-n-n-nico sir."

"Welcome Nico, I'm Zavala and I'm in charge of the titans here. The female near you is Ikora she is in charge of the warlocks, and the one in the hood is Cayde-6 who runs all the hunters. Do you know what class you are" he asks her calmly.

"Sorry sir but I don't know what you are talking about" she replies shaking her head.

Her ghost appears and informs us "Nico is a warlock with solar abilities already started."

Iroka nods and puts an arm around her taking her away. I move near Cayde-6 to stay out of the way, as I move I hear Iroka say in a whisper "don't worry Nico we are going to help you get though this" and nods towards Cayde-6.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him. "Reaper the reason we called you back to the tower is we are losing to many newly reborn guardians and could use your help." He turns and looks me in the eyes and waits for my answer.

I think for a minute "so that's why the titan was so pushy and why so many high level guardians are in the tower now. Let me guess you want me to go take out the threat right?"

Cayde-6 shakes his head no "Reaper we want you to train people and help them with leveling up" I stand there shock in disbelief. Really? They know I'm a loner and I survive better on my own. I am a damn hunter, I don't need help or need to help anyone! I'm better off going by myself and hunting down the target and taking out this new threat.

Zavala clears his throat and looks over at me " Reaper we know you are a solo hunter and rarely join fire teams no matter the mission, but we need you to do this and it's only going to be one new guardian not 2 like everyone else."

Iroka who watched this take place looks back a Nico and say to her "are you okay with Reaper being your partner? He is one of the older Guardians and is very smart and even though he is not a warlock he can still teach you what to do so you can still learn. Plus I can talk to you whenever you need me to help."

Nico nods her head yes and tries to hide her blushing face in her new clothes. I stand there still thinking about what just happened and snap back to the real world "HOLD ON I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A WARLOCK OR THE SUBCLASSES! IM A FUCKING HUNTER OR A DEATH DEALER! YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING TARGET AND I KILL THEM I DON'T FUCKING BABYSIT! IT'S NOT MY DAMN JOB!"

I yell at the top of my lungs "Reaper we know this, trust us, but it's time to join a fire team and come back to the real world. It sucks I know but I had to do it so I know you can" Cayde-6 says as he looks at me.

I calm down a little bit and look around me and see people are staring. Everyone is quite and waiting to see what will happen. Zavala, Iroka, and Nico look at me waiting to see what I do. I put my head down and realize I'm going to lose this fight. "FINE"I reply but realize I need to relax "fine I will do what I can to help you Nico." I look at her and walk out of the hall away from the Vanguard she runs to join me.

Iroka looks at Cayde-6 "well that went as well as we thought it would, what do you think Cayde?" He sighs and replies "Reaper will do it you know that, and that's why we trust him. He will protect her and yes we can all see he is pissed, but he is a hunter, one of the top ones, so he will adept."

As I walk out of the hall I hear Nico "Mr. Reaper please wait up" so I stop walking to let her catch up.

When she reaches me I turn to her with as friendly of an expression that I can muster "look Nico, just call me Reaper okay?"

She nods "okay Mr. Reaper sorry I mean Reaper ummm what do we do now?"

I laugh and walk over to Lord Shaxx "Hey Shaxxs can you set up a private match with just me and her so I can see what the young one got?"

Shaxxs starts to laugh "really Reaper that's not a match, its more like a blood fest. She will not last against you, but I will set one up for you only if you promise you will be in tomorrow's Rumble match."

"Deal. Shaxxs I will be there but can I have a rumble match in the afternoon?"

Chuckling he nods "sure thing old friend I will give your ghost the location of you private match soon."

He turns to Nico "good luck young guardian you will need it fighting him." He turn to get the site ready for us. I walk away and Nico follows, I begin to walk to the vault but stop

"Nico what guns do you have, or how much glimmer do you have?" she looks at me puzzled so I call XaXa out "help me out XaXa please."

He turns to Nico and floats closer "Nico can you please call out your ghost?"

She looks at her hand and her ghost appears. "Hi I'm Nicos ghost what can I do to help?"

Nico stands there shocked and shy and asks "umm ghost what are they talking about I don't understand."

Her ghost turns to face her "it's okay Nico I can help you" and turn to face me and XaXa. "Nico has 100 glimmer after coming to the tower, but does not own a good ship to travel in."

Okay easy fix I began to think to myself. XaXa who hear my thought ask me what is an easy fix. "XaXa how much glimmer do I have" I say in my head so Nico and her ghost can't hear.

After XaXa thinks for a little bit he replies "90000 why do you ask?"

"Okay thanks XaXa" I say in my mind. Out loud I say "Nico, Ghost I will help you with glimmer I can help you buy everything you need. Do you know what type of gun you like? You know what never mind let's get you a new ship and this is yours." XaXa make a chip appear and I hand it to her "this chip has 25000 glimmer on it to buy everything that you need but I would get the ship first. XaXa go with her and help her out please, show her where to go."

Nico smiles wide and hugs me "thank you Reaper I will be right back!" She lets go and races away, as she leave I hear her say "come on XaXa and ghost lets get started. Oh ghost we should think of a name for you hmm what do you think?"

I smile and wave them off knowing that XaXa will help her if need be. I turn back to the vault and take a look at all the gear I have. As I look thought the armor parts of my vault I stop as I see a set of gear that I have never used and read what class can us it and realize it's made for a warlock. The set is from a raid I soloed a while ago. I know it's a rare set but I don't really care I don't need it so why not? I pull it from my vault and close the vault window and head to the gunsmith who is near a tree to relax in the shade as I wait. About 20mins later I hear her and look up for my gun to see her running at me with a big smile waving at me so I stand to meet her. "Reaper I got a new ship and the ship lady said she got all the parts for yours and it should be done soon. So XaXa stayed with her as she finishes." She tells me I nod my head and she continues to say "all I need now is a gun right?"

I smile and hand the armor to her that I pulled from my vault and tell her "this is yours if you want it should be better then what you have on. Just have your ghost scan it" her smile grows and she calls her ghost.

"Sam, Sam are you there?"

Her ghost appears and replies "yes Nico I'm here I heard what he said so I will scan it now."

"Thank you Sam" she replies.

As the ghost scans the armor, I hear Sam talking to herself "it can't be this armor is really, really rare" she stops her scan and looks at me and asks "Reaper, are you sure about this? This armor is really rare. Do you know what the armor is called? It's the Paradox set, wait don't tell me you're the one that finished the vault of glass. I know it was soloed but I did not know who did it. Are you sure you what to give this to her?!"

"Yes Sam I don't need it and it will help her alot so please don't worry okay just make it fit her please" I reply. Sam goes back to scanning the gear so I turn to Nico and continue "Nico go talk to Banshee-44 about a gun" I point to the gun smith. "I'm going to tell Lord Shaxx we are ready to go okay?"

She smile and replies "okay see you soon" walking over to the gun smith.

I smile and walk down the stairs to Lord Shaxx. "Hey we are about ready to go. Are you still okay to do the private match?"

He lifts his head from the map in front of him and says "yeah Reaper you are good to go. Here is the location."

"Thanks again Shaxxs. See you soon." I reply and turn to walk away and head back to the center court yard.

As I head that way I see Nico look for me with XaXa and Sam floating around. I take in scene I realize she is wearing the armor I gave her and the new rifle she got from banshee. I began to think to myself what the hell did I get myself into when she turns and see me. Smiling she walks over to me and says "I'm ready to go whenever you are Reaper." I smile and reply "okay let's get going then. XaXa lets go give Sam the location and bring around our ship" my ghost winks out of site. I hear Nico tell Sam to go get the ship as XaXa warps me into the cockpit. XaXa takes us to orbit as we wait for Nico.

"Umm Reaper thank you for your help today."

I hear Nico over the comm unit I smile and reply "no problem really now just relax and take a nap you're going to be fighting me soon okay?"

In a shy voice I hear her say "okay good night" and I hear the beep of her turning her comm Unit off.

XaXa appears and looks at me and begin to talks "well this is new you're being nice to her and you hate being on a fire team."

I laugh at him and reply "got to adapt to live XaXa. That's what we hunters do. Now take control please and wake me when we get there."

I lean my head back against the chair and close my eyes to get some sleep "that maybe true my friend but out of the 2 years I have been your ghost I have never seen you smile from your heart like that. So Cayde and they were right to make you join a fire team with a new guardian. Maybe it will help you in the long run" I hear XaXa say to himself, as I let sleep take me.

While I'm sleeping, XaXa pilots the ship and listens to the comms for anything out of the ordinary. As he scans the comm, he overhears Nico talking with Sam about Reaper. "Hey Sam, do you know anything about Reaper or his past?" Nico asks "he seems like a loner and doesn't seem to get along with anyone."

Sam thinks for a little bit before replying, "I know a little bit about him, but not a lot because he is not my guardian. What I know is, that he is well known for completing quests, that are extremely important. He has done quests without a fire team more often than not."

Nico sits up curiously and looks at Sam. "Really?!" she exclaims. "Please tell me more. I would like to know who I'm partnering up with."

Before Sam can reply, XaXa, who was listening to the conversation over the comms begins to talk. "Well seeing as you can't sleep and have questions, I will tell you as much as I can." XaXa says. Upon hearing this, Sam and Nico realize their comms are active and are startled upon suddenly hearing XaXa's voice.

"Are you sure that's ok to share" asks Sam.

"Yes, I will tell you a little bit about him" says Xaxa. "When I revived him, he was just a pile of bones, nothing different than what you hear about now. But he was different in his own way. When I first told him about what happened, he just looked at me silently and walked away from me. I tried to stop him, but he would refuse to listen and continued walking. After he had walked a ways, he came upon a fallen patrol. They were not facing him, thank the traveler, so he was able to sneak up on them with ease and before I could stop him, he grabbed the knife from the fallen captain and began killing them. It did not take long, only a minute or so, and I was shocked. Here was this newly reborn guardian, who had not been trained or even had knowledge of what class he was, able to take out a small fallen patrol by himself. When he finished, he turned away from the dead fallen and started walking again. Still surprised with what happened, I began to follow him. It went on like this for about a week and a half before I told the vanguard what had happened. They asked me to begin recording his actions and monitoring him, in order to find out what class he was. After another week passed by, I sent the information to the vanguard leaders and also requested aid in bringing him to the tower because his body was becoming fatigued. A couple days after my transmission to the vanguard, a ship appeared overhead and warped someone down in front of Reaper. To this day, I'm glad it was Cayde-6, one of the vanguard leaders. Cayde approached Reaper and began to talk to him.

"Hi there, nice to finally meet you in person, I'm Cayde-6, the lead vanguard hunter." Reaper ignored the stranger's greeting and stared at him blankly. Cayde continued talking, "me and the other 2 vanguard leaders would like to have you join us in the tower, to discuss the possibilities of you becoming a guardian."

For some reason this time, Reaper walks over to him and nods his head. Once Cayde got reaper to the tower he took him in front of the other leading vanguard who you just meet. Zavala is the first talk "welcome guardian you have become a great interest to us and we would like you to join us."

Reaper just stood there listening to him seeing this Iroka decides to talk "we just need to see what class would best suit you so we need you to close your eyes and connect to the light and tell us what you see."

Reaper nods and closes his eyes and begins to call the light after a couple seconds he opens his eyes and tells them "I see a light blue almost like lighting."

Iroka responds with a sad look in her eye and you can hear it in her voice "oh I see I was hoping that you would be a warlock but that's okay…. Wait you only see one and its light blue hmmm Cayde, Zavala what do you want to do since your classes are the only ones you use arc?"

Zavala with a smug look turns to Cayde and says "well Cayde looks like you are wrong he might be a titan."

Cayde replies "why don't we make a bet then and have him form it so we can see what it makes? How does that sound?"

"Okay Cayde you're on. Guardian focus on you light and will it to take shape so we can see who will train you."

Reaper nods and closes his eye again and focuses on the light willing it to take shape. Lighting is seen around his body and it begins to slowly move to his hands as if it has a will of its own. You see Zavala start to smile and open his mouth to talk but stops as he sees a blade made of lighting appear in his hand. Reaper finally opens is eye and looks at his hand noticing the blade and he brings it up so everyone can see.

Cayde snaps out of his shock and turns to Zavala and says "hahaha told you he was a hunter now pay up" and sticks out his hand.

Reaper who is still standing there looks at them both and slowly let the blade die out. Zavala looks at reaper and says in a sad voice "guardian you are a hunter so Cayde will be the one to train you."

Cayde just smiles and begins to talk "welcome to the vanguard and boy I can't wait to get you out in the field" and that's how he became a guardian. Cayde always had faith in him no matter the odds and after the first couple missions Cayde came to him with an almost impossible mission."

Nico jumped in before he can keep going. "A couple missions, but he was still new! Did they pair him up with a fire team to help with a mission? Like that he was still new that's not fair!"

XaXa sighs and continues "yes he was still new and they asked him to take a fire team but he turned it down he wanted to do it by himself because he always did the mission before this by himself. The mission was to kill or capture a fallen kell to make the fallen house of assassins' fall into chaos and fall apart, after about a week of scouting and learning the fallen leader habits he went for the kill. He was trying for a fast kill to get in and out, but the fallen leader was faster and blocked his attack and throws him across the room. The kell laughs as Reaper stands and begins to walk up to the fallen leader and begins attacking. Attacks and blocks thrown for hours. I thought Reaper was going to lose but instead as the fight began to slow down you can see that one of them is going to fall soon the kell attack and instead of blocking Reaper counterattacks and stabs the fallen leader in the heart killing it instantly. Covered in blood Reaper finally falls to the ground and I warp to our ship with the kells dead body. When we get back to the tower Cayde is waiting for us and is shocked at what he sees. Reaper covered in his blood and the kells blood and a dead kell at his feet, a mission that fire teams of 3 have tried to do but failed was completed by a solo hunter. After Reaper was healed and had time to recover the debrief was done with the leading vanguard and they were amazed by what a still new hunter could do and began giving him mission that where even harder to do and every time Reaper would come back with the mission complete. It went like that for about a year and a half before Reaper just left to do his own mission. He told the vanguard that if they needed him for anything to call him and he will be there to help."

"But what made him leave XaXa? Why did he go on his own mission?" asks Nico.

XaXa is quite for a bit and checks to see if I'm still sleeping before he talks again "well that is the hard part and even though I'm his ghost I still don't know the reasoning behind it. But I believe it's one of 2 reasons. He finally got tired of seeing all the dead guardians when he was sent on the missions the vanguard asked him to do, or the death of one of his friends who was killed in a raid that went really wrong and wiped out the whole fire team, but as I said I don't even know because it was so fast and sudden that no one saw it coming."

Upon hearing this Nico begins to think and finally says "I would have never guessed that thank you very much for telling us XaXa."

"You're welcome, but please don't tell him or asks him about any of it until I talk with him okay? I must go and see to the ship why don't you try and sleep? We will not be there for 2 more hours" replies XaXa as he turns off the comms.

"Reaper, hey Reaper wake up" XaXa yells at me waking me out of my slumber.

"What's wrong XaXa" I reply.

"Nothing is wrong. You wanted me to wake you when we got there. We land in 5" he tells me.

"Okay thanks XaXa anything happen when I was sleeping" I ask

He stays quiet as if thinking and says "nothing out of norm. Nico did ask about you and what happened to you… I told them what I knew but not everything. Is that okay?"

I sigh and reply "yes XaXa its okay. I knew this was going to happen when I got teamed up with someone who does not know me, so no worries you can tell her everything is you want I have no problem with that and whatever you don't know just ask and I will help. It's easier for you to tell them and not me because of the past okay."

"Okay Reaper I understand" he replies.

"Good now get us set to land and check on them" I tell him.

"Yeah yeah I'm going" he replies a little angry and disappears. I smile and shut my eye for a couple more minutes of quiet.

"Sam, Nico are you awake" XaXa asks over the comms.

"Yes XaXa we are up is something wrong" replies Nico.

"No we are about to land and I have some info for you that you might like" responds XaXa.

"Oh what is it XaXa" asks Sam.

"I talked to Reaper and he is alright with me sharing his past with you and says I can tell you everything I know and what I don't know I have to ask him for okay" he replies.

"Yes yes please tell me anything else you can I would like to know more" She exclaims surprised that I would allow this.

"Okay we can talk more later prepare to warp for the match" he says.

"Okay XaXa and thank you" she answers and turns of the comms.

XaXa appears and see me with my eye closed "ready to go?"He asks "yep I'm ready" I respond as he begin to count down "warping i now" suddenly I appear on the ground having landed on my feet I see where we are and smile. I have not been to Venus in a long long time since the vault of glass raid I was sent on to help with. After a couple seconds thinking about the past I remember that I'm in a match and begin to move to try and find Nico. I finally find a good spot overlooking the field and take out my patience and time sniper rifle and begin scanning the area looking for her, but to my surprise she has moved behind me and begins to fire her rifle. I shade step backwards and throw a smoke turning me invisible. Nico begins looking around trying to find me, but it's to late I have already move to her side and place my knife on her neck "don't rush to your death okay" I say the stab her in the head killing her instantly. I place my knife back on my leg and grin. "This is going to be a long day" I say out loud and move to a new position.

"Why was I not able to find you? Every time I found you or thought I found you I died or hit your traps! And when can hunters use voids? Only titans and warlocks can right?!" She begins to ask and I remove my helmet and smile so she can see and reply to some of her questions.

"I have been doing this a long time so I'm not that bad at it and you did find me and kill me a couple times so that counts. Good job kido" I place a hand on her head and smile. "XaXa, Sam take us home" I tell my ghost and hers.

"Okay" they reply and Sam begins the countdown for Nico as XaXa begins mine.

"Warping to your ship i now" he tells me I appear in my ship and walk to the back area taking my armor off and putting my gun back. I hear XaXa behind me start the engines and begin lift off as I sit in the pilot seat he begins to talk to me. "You know I have seen you fight more than once and never die and I have seen you go unbroken in rumble matches how did you die to a newly reborn?!"

I lean back in the chair and relax before responding "because XaXa it happens people die no matter how good you are."

"You're lying" he responds skeptically.

I just close my eyes and say "wake me when we get home."

I begin to drift off to sleep and hear him say "you just don't want to say it but you miss being in a fire team and you like her" he mutters under his breath and goes back to piloting the ship and scanning the comm.

"Sam I have a question" Nico ask her ghost.

"What is it Nico" her ghost replies after sitting quiet for a couple seconds.

Nico begin to talk "do you think Reaper . . .do you think Reaper will let me join his fire team?"

Sam appears with a sigh and responds "are you sure that's something you want to do?"

"What do you mean Sam? He seems like he needs a fire team and or a friend other than his ghost and the vanguard to keep himself together."

Sam floats around the ship and check everything before answering "I understand what you are saying but I want you to think about this and talk to the vanguard first because we were both told that he does not get along with others. So I don't think it a good idea, but if it's what you want then talk to XaXa and the vanguard, I will not stop you."

Nico smiles, seeing that she has won and responds "thank you Sam." She closes her eye to sleep.

"Reaper, holiday says our ships parking spot is open do you want me to take us in? Or do you want me to warp you to the tower first" XaXa says waking me.

I think before answering "XaXa drop me off outside my house please I don't want to deal with them now and then take the ship in. Also please talk to Shaxx and tell him I'm ready for the match tomorrow afternoon like he asked."

"Got it." XaXa answers and takes control of the ship piloting it over the city taking me home and the comms light up saying we have a incoming message.

"Reaper, XaXa is everything okay you're not going to the tower" Sam says over the comm.

XaXa answers "no Reaper has something to take care of and will not be there until tomorrow so I'm taking him and then going to the tower."

"Oh okay XaXa thank you. Is it okay if we talk at the tower" asks Nico.

XaXa looks at me as if to check if it's okay I just nod my head. "Yes I can meet you after I take care of a couple things" he replies.

"Okay sees you then" replies Sam and she turn off the comms.

XaXa looks at me and sighs "we are there I will warp you to the front door."

"Okay I'm ready XaXa" I answer.

"Warping i now" he counts down and warps me to my house and turns the ship around to take it to the tower. I watch the ship fade from sight and turn to walk in the front door. My house is a small 2 bed room that I found for a nice price no one knew I stayed here other then Cayde who found me here one night. So it was more like a place I can get to escape the world and relax. I begin to remove my armor and place it on the hanger near the front door and begin to walk around the house. I sit on the couch and turn on the holo projector to watch the crucible matches that are going on now and lean back to close my eyes listen to the match as it plays out and slowly drift off to sleep.

Nico and Sam land in the hanger and park their ship and begin to walk out into the tower and look around as if looking for someone or something. "There is his ship Nico, but remember it's only XaXa in it" says Sam.

"Okay Sam can you tell him where we are so he can find us" Nico answers in a sad voice.

After a couple seconds of waiting XaXa finds were Nico and Sam are standing and heads over to them. "Hi there, you guys ready? I have to stop by Lord Shaxxs before going to Cayde to tell him Reaper is back" he says Nico nods and turns to follow.

XaXa leads the way to the vanguard and Nico and Sam follow when Nico asks "why do you need to see Lord Shaxxs?"

XaXa replies "Reaper has a rumble match tomorrow and I need to get the info so he can go. It was part of the deal he made with him to get the private match with you." Nico just nods and thinks about what he just said. "Lord Shaxxs, Reaper says he still good to go for the rumble match tomorrow afternoon."

Lord Shaxx looks up from his paper work "good good I'm ready to watch him fight again. I'm a little surprised he died today but maybe he is just rusty" he answers while looking at Nico.

Nico tilts her head to the side and asks "umm what do you mean by that sir?"

Lord Shaxxs looks surprised and laughs "young one do you not know who he is?" Nico shakes her head no so he keeps talking "oh wow let me tell you. Reaper is the top ranked guardians in rumble and has rarely died. He has gone more matches than anyone else with no deaths."

Shocked Nico turn to XaXa and asks "really XaXa is that true?"

He replies "yes Nico" she turns back to the titan.

"Thank you sir" Lord Shaxx just smiles and goes back to his paperwork. And she turns to follow XaXa. Still surprise about what she heard, she does not realize that she walked into the main room where the head vanguard are.

"Welcome back Nico how did your training go with Reaper" asks Ikora surprising Nico who was lost in though.

Nico realizes that she was asked a question and answers "the training went okay its just Reaper is really good and used abilities I did not know hunters could use, but I did learn a lot."

"That's good Nico, I was talking with the others about who is training you and decided that we are going to change your partners and have you train with a warlock."

Nico stands there shock and say "why Reaper was great I learned a lot."

Ikora's voice is calm "because he is a hunter and you are a warlock and we need you to learn more about it. This is not your choice. You will have a new partner starting tomorrow."

Nico just stands there and lowers her head and hears Cayde clears his throat.

"Umm Nico you said Reaper was using abilities that you did not know hunters had" he asks her leadingly.

She looks up and nods her head yes and replies "yes sir he was not using arc or solar it looked more void then anything so I was thinking he should be a warlock or titan because of it."

Cayde stands there with a surprised look on his face and Zavala looks at him and begins to ask "Cayde can hunter use void? I mean we did hear about a hunter using abilities not heard of before is he the one?"

Cayde takes a second to think and turns to XaXa "XaXa can Reaper use void" in a demanding voice.

XaXa sigh and responds "yes he can use the void but can we talk about why you are removing Nico from his team."

Cayde looks shocked upon hearing this info as the other 2 vanguard turn to face him as if asking what was happening. "Hunter can use solar arc" he pauses for a second to gather his thoughts be for going on "and void but it's really, really rare there was only one who could use it many, many years ago; but he disappeared and did not pass it on to anyone and it was well before Reaper's time. The hunter who could use void were called night stalkers and use a void bow and that's all I know. Sorry I don't know more. I did not know Reaper could use it or how he learned it, but knowing him, he will not tell us even if we ask."

The vanguard look at one another and finally Ikora looks at Nico and says "you can leave us. Thank you for the information we have much to talk about."

Nico just nods and turns to leave and XaXa follows and disappears. "Nico hold on" she hears someone say so she turns and looks to see who said it.

Cayde closes the distance to her and puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers "if you would like, when you are training and going on mission I will keep a eye on Reaper and let you know how he is doing okay?"

She smiles and nods her head before leaving the vanguard and tower to go in search of a place to stay for the night.

"Hey Reaper I have news for you from the vanguard" I open my eye to see XaXa floating in front of me so I just nod my head he keeps talking "Nico is being move off your fireteam and on to a different one with warlocks so she can learn more about her abilities." I just nod my head and he continues to talk "and your match for tomorrow is still good to go."

I finally talk "okay thanks XaXa send a message to Sam saying it was nice to meet you and Nico for me." I stand and head to the bedroom to get some sleep before the rumble match.

1 year later

"Reaper holiday says our parking spot is open. Want me to take us in or do you want to warp down" asks XaXa.

I open my eyes and say "just warp me into the tower, I will head over to see what Cayde wants."

"Sure thing Reaper. Warping i now" Xaxa warps me to the tower court. I appear in the court yard and look around. I have been coming and going for a year now and have not really have had time to look around so I take in the sights around the tower. Not much has changed, guardians are still coming and going, ghost are running messages to and from. I slowly begin walking to the hall of vanguard to meet with Cayde who called me after I finished my mission.

I finally make it to the hall and get greeted by the vanguard "welcome back Reaper, how did the mission go?" The other 2 vanguard look up and nod at me. I answer Cayde's question "the mission went well that Vex that were spawning there are dead and the gate is closed. So no more Vex are coming from there."

Ikora looks at me and says "thank you Reaper we know it was a hard mission but we knew you could handle it." I just nod and join Cayde on his side of the table.

"Reaper we have another mission for you" begins Zavala "and your skill were requested by another guardian."

I just look at him and laugh "Zavala you know nothing has changed I'm still a solo guardian."

"So you say" says Ikora smiling.

Cayde looks at me and says "Reaper, you are the only night stalker we have and your abilities are widely requested but you never take any of the requests, but we don't bug you about it and send you on missions on your own. No questions asked we let you go. This one is different."

I look around the table curiously waiting for more info. Before Cayde looks at me and says "go relax and get some rest and come back tomorrow and we will talk more and meet the guardians who you will be teamed up with."

I just nod my head and decide not to fight what they are asking me to do and turn to walk away "oh Reaper can you have XaXa come back after he takes you to your room please" asks Ikora.

I just nod and XaXa appears and floats away to get the ship to take me home. Ikora looks at Cayde and Zavala "you did not want to tell him who he is joining Cayde?"

Cayde sighs and replies "no I did not tell him its Nico, speaking of whom. Hello Nico."

A young warlock walks in to the hall with her ghost following her. "Hi Iroka, Cayde, and Zavala I'm back with the info you wanted. Did you happen to find a 3rd member?"

"Not yet Nico" replies Cayde.

Ikora goes on to say "go rest and come back in the morning we are going to have to brief the fire team on your mission." She nods and walks away.

XaXa takes me to my house and warps me to the front door, then turns the ship around to return to the tower to talk to the vanguard. I walk in the front door and remove my armor and look around. The house is really clean for some reason and I have not been home in a couple weeks. As I walk around the house I notice things. A lot of my stuff has been replaced by newer or nice furniture. But the pictures did not move so I know I still live here. I decide to sit down on the coach and wait for Xaxa to come back to ask him what happen. I lean back and close my eyes and take a nap. After a couple hours I hear someone knock on the door waking me up. I go to the door and open it up and see and postal bot with a letter in his hand for me I take it and close the door and head to my room seeing that XaXa is still not back. And open the letter to see what it says.

Hi Reaper,

I hope you are doing well. I'm doing okay. I hope this letter finds you well and safe. I also wanted to let you know that yes this is your house don't worry. I hope you like the furniture I got for you. Don't worry I did not break in your ghost helped me move it into your house on one of your days back when you stayed in the tower. I can't wait to see you. Talk to you later bye.

I look at the letter and try and think who would do this but no one comes to mind because I'm not part of a fire team or have many friends. So this I weird but whatever I will talk with XaXa when he comes back and close my eyes to rest before the new mission the vanguard have me going to. "Reaper, its time to get up" my ghost tells me waking me up out of my sleep.

"I'm up XaXa. What time is the mission brief I have to go to" I ask.

"In about 4 hours why do you ask" he responds.

"Because I want to go to the tower and see what Xur has since he is here today and I still have a ticket for him. So let's head to the tower" XaXa disappears to go get the ship and I slowly begin to put my armor back on and step outside my house and wait for XaXa to return.

"I'm going to warp you into the court yard of the tower. Xur is near the speaker if you want to see him still" XaXa tells me.

I just nod my head and prepare for the warp. I land on the ground and turn left to head to Xur. As I walk I see guardians grouped around someone as if trying to find out about the person. "Reaper, Xur is in that group of people in front of you" I hear XaXa tell me.

So I walk over and push my way to the front and see what he has and my eyes fall on a scout rifle that he has. It called the Jade Rabbit and it a good scout rifle for both long and short range. I have been looking for a mixed range gun and here it is in front of me, so I hand Xur the ticket and point to the gun. He just nods his head and hands me the gun. I turn around to leave the group of guardians and I see the look on their faces. I'm glad I have my mask on so no one can see the grin on my face as I walk away. I leave the group and walk to the court yard in the tower and go to the tree near the gun smith and sit down to look at the gun I just got. After a couple minutes of looking at the gun I just got I call Xaxa out. "XaXa scan this gun and place it my inventory so I can use it for this mission."

"Fine, scanning it now" he replies. He scans the gun and it disappears from sight.

After that's done I lay down on the ground and close my eye and tell XaXa "wake me up in time for briefing." He just sighs and disappears from view.

"He's late" yells a titan looking around "are you even sure he going to show for this, and how can we trust him?"

"Calm down Xavier" replies Zavala who looks at Cayde and says "well where is he?"

Cayde sighs and his ghost answers his question "he is in the tower I just talked to his ghost and he should be here soon."

"Okay let's just go on with the brief" say Ikora.

"HEY REAPER! HEY LAZY!" yells XaXa.

I jump with a start "what XaXa" I demand.

"You're late for the mission brief we need to head to the vanguard now!"

I just stand and begin to walk towards to the vanguard hall. I walk down the stairs yawning and I hear my name getting yelled "REAPER" I look down only to get tackled to the ground.

I look down to see who has the guts to do that to me and see Nico. "Hi there kido how are you it's been a long time" I say as we stand back up.

She still hugging me and says "it's been a year Reaper, how have you been? Why are you in the tower? Every time I try and find you, you're always on a mission."

I unclip my helmet and take it off smiling and place a hand on her shoulder. As I go to do that a hand grabs mine "don't touch her asshole" I hear from over my shoulder.

I turn around to see who the voice belongs to and get punched in the face knocking me back a couple feet. I look at who hit me and see a titan standing there ready to fight so I drop into a fighting stance the titan charges me. I shade step behind him with my knife on his throat "STAND DOWN REAPER" I hear Cayde yell but I don't remove the knife from his throat.

"Next time you fucking touch me I'm going to kill you" I say calmly.

"REAPER I SAID STAND DOWN" Cayde yells again pulling my knife from my hand and grabbing me away from the titan.

He escorts me to the vanguard table followed by Nico and Xavier. "God Reaper not even 20 minutes and you're already fighting." Cayde says walking me to the hunter side of the table.

"Cayde we all know Reaper did not start this one" responds Ikora sighs.

Nico looks around table curiously "Reaper why are you here" Nico asks.

"I was told to be here for a mission brief about an hour ago but over slept." Nico smiles and it keeps growing.

"Reaper" Cayde starts to say.

"Wait we had a 3rd member not show . . .no no no no. HE IS NOT THE 3RD IS HE" yells Xavier.

Slyly Cayde starts a wry smile as it dawns on Xavier that their 3rd member is in fact Reaper. "OH MY GOD" yells Nico running over to me hugging me.

I sigh and look at Cayde saying "really I'm teaming up with this titan?"

"Yes Reaper you are the 3rd member of Nicos fire team. The titan has been a fire team member of hers for a couple months now, so it's a given that they work together fine and we needed someone with your abilities and you are the top hunter so you are going. NO matter how you feel working with Xavier" Zavala says sternly.

"Fine fine you win I'm not going to fight it" I say after freeing myself from Nico's hug. I look at Cayde and ask "whats the mission."

All the vanguard stay quiet as I look around and my eyes fall on Nico who looks at me and says "the hive are massing on the moon, and they are planning on attacking the last city soon. They want us to stop it. I can tell you more on the way."

I sigh and think to myself this is going to be a waste of time but nod my head and turn to walk out the door. "I will be in the hanger in an hour. Meet up then okay?"

She tells me as I leave I just wave my hand and keep walking. XaXa appears and floats back to Nico and says quietly so only she can hear "don't let him fool you, he is happy to see you." Then he floats away.

"That guys a piece of work" says Xavier.

"Stop it" Zavala says sternly.

Nico just smiles and says "that might be true and you may not like him for what happened but we are going to need his abilities." Xavier sighs and walks out of the room to get ready for the mission. Nico just stand there and turns back to the vanguard and asks a question "Cayde, if you don't mind my asking but why is Reaper here? Can't he be used on a different mission?"

The other vanguard all look at Cayde, who is quiet. "Because Nico, believe it or not it's time for Reaper to stop being solo. Don't worry I'm sure he's happy to be on your fire team. He's just not going to show it because he distrusts titans" he finally says as he looks back to Zavala.

Nico turns to look at the titan leader, who already knows what she is going to ask. "Reaper was part of a fire team a long time ago well before you joined us and we sent them into the vault of glass. It was a 6 man team. It was the best guardians we had at the time, and Reaper was one of them." Zavala sighs and keeps going "there were 4 titans, one warlock, and one hunter. I picked the 4 titans myself and I only needed 2 more. Ikora said I needed a warlock and she had just the one. The warlock, she picked, was the best one we ever saw and had a partner, who was a hunter. You have already meet the hunter. It was Reaper. The warlock was named Laura. She was smart and knew what to do in a pinch. Anyway, we sent them to the vault of glass to kill the vex leader Atheon. It was supposed to be easy because we had a team open the front door for them." He sighs as if it's too hard to go on, but he keeps talking. "The fire team made it to the final room and were fighting him, when everything went wrong. One of the titans got over excited and grabbed the artifact that they needed to kill Atheon. The titan did not know to feed his light into it to form a shield in order protect the fire team. Everyone, but Reaper and one titan, jumped following the titan with the artifact. As they set up to kill atheon, the titan failed to open the shield and left them open for attack from Atheon who does not pass it up and kills them, leaving Reaper and the titan. The last titan decided to do something stupid and attacks Atheon head on even with Reaper trying to stop him. Thus signing his own death warrant, he left Reaper the last one standing. Somehow Reaper managed to kill Atheon without the artifact. After the death of the vex leader, Reaper's ghost rushed to the fallen guardians trying to revive them but their ghosts were destroyed. Upon seeing his whole fire team killed, Reaper had his ghost scan Laura's armor, thus removing it from her. We don't know why and he will not tell us why he did it. When he returned to the tower, he did not join in the celebration. Instead, he walked up to us and handed us Atheons eye and the class items of the fire team and walked away. After a couple days, he came back and told us what happened and that he would never forgive the titans for what they did, nor would he ever join another fire team and left. That's all we know and we can't ask Reaper for any more info, because he refuses to talk about it."

"What about XaXa" asks Nico.

This time Cayde answers "his ghost had his memory wiped of the raid, so he doesn't remember."

"Wait" exclaims Nico. "You said XaXa scanned Laura's armor right?" The vanguard nod "is this it" she asks as Sam makes the armor appear before them.

The vanguard stand there shocked. "How did you get that Nico" asks Ikora.

"Reaper gave it to me the first day I met him after you told me I was on his fire team" Nico responds with a curious look on her face.

"Nico, that armor is the armor of the warlock whom Reaper was in love with" responds Cayde. She stares at him and he keeps going on "Reaper loved Laura but she did not know about it until the day of the raid, when he finally told her." Nico stands there looking at the armor with a new respect and looks back at the vanguard.

"Nico what we just talked about is confidential, so it can't leave this room and no one can know about it. Also, Reaper can't know that we talk about this" Zavala states sternly.

"Nico, you still have a mission to complete and we can't call it off so please be careful. Also, try to bring Reaper back to us" says Ikora. Nico nods her head and walks out in order to get ready for the mission.

After Nico had left, Ikora turns and looks at Cayde "I hope that was thing right to do." She says worriedly. Cayde just nods his head and goes back to his paperwork.

An hour later Nico walks into the hanger and begins to look around look for her fire team but only sees Xavier pacing back and forth. Nico calmly heads to where he is pacing. Xavier sees Nico approaching him "well where is he now? You said to meet in a hour and he is not here" Xavier says annoyed.

Nico sighs and looks around trying to find Reaper but does not see him. "He knows to meet us maybe we just missed him" she replies and calls out her ghost. "Sam can you contact XaXa and see where Reaper is?"

"Very well, hold on" replies Sam "XaXa said he will join us soon but Reaper is not going to be moving for a couple minutes, I think XaXa Is a little mad at Reaper." Nico just nods and waits for XaXa to show up.

Meanwhile in the hanger bar "REAPER, Sam and Nico are looking for you" states XaXa. I just nod and keep drinking my pint of beer. XaXa sighs and asks "are you coming?"

"You go I'm having a drink before the mission" I snap back at XaXa. XaXa sighs and floats way to meet them I look at the bartender and order another drink.

"Hi Sam, Nico, and Xavier. Reaper sent me ahead to tell you he is going to be a couple minutes" says XaXa.

Xavier looks at Nico with a pissed look on his face but does not say anything "where is he XaXa" asks Nico.

"He is in the hanger bar right now having a couple drinks" replies XaXa.

Upon hearing this Xavier's anger grows even more and he looks back at Nico and says with a angry voice "he is fucking useless, lets leave him here and" before he can even finish what he saying Nico snaps back at him.

"LOOK XAVIER, I CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HIM BUT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF." Xavier looks back at her pissed but nods his head in agreement. "I will go get him." States Nico turning to walk to the hanger bar.

I'm sitting at the counter near the bartender enjoying my 3rd pint of beer when I hear my name called "Reaper" I don't turn to see who called my name instead I see the bartender look at me in shock like he can't believe what he just heard. "REAPER" I still don't turn around to acknowledge who is calling my name, instead I look at the bartender and order another pint. I hear someone moving closer to me and see a figure sit down in the chair next to me. "Hey Reaper, are you there" the figure says. I finally turn and look to see who was saying my name and see Nico sitting next to me. "Hi Nico" I respond as I take a drink from my beer. She does not answer me just looks at what's in front of me and sees 3 empty glasses and a 4th in my hand. Nico just sighs and begins to talk "Reaper, you know we have a mission to be on right? Why are you drinking? Is everything okay?" I see her turn to look at me as I finish the pint of beer I just got and nod my head yes and stand to pay the bartender and leave.

"Your drinks are on the house Reaper, I know who you are. You are welcome here whenever you are in the tower" states the bartender. I finish standing and nod my thanks to the bartender. I turn to walk away and I here Nico say thanks to the bartender. Before I get the front door of the bar I feel a hand grab my arm to stop me.

I turn to see Nico grabbing my arm "Reaper are you sure you want to go on this mission? I can talk to the vanguard and get someone else" Nico states. I just nod my head yes and walk out the hanger. I hear her sigh and mutter "something not right."

I see Xavier standing a couple feet away with an angry look on his face "where the fuck have you been you piece of shit" he snaps at me. I look right at his face and smile. I turn to move away from him and Nico. I wander over to a couple boxes on the ground and sit down.

"Reaper, we are taking a vanguard transport ship for the mission so don't call your ship okay." I hear Nico say as she walks over to me. I just nod my head and close my eye waiting for the ship. I hear Nico sigh and walk away to talk to someone about getting our ship. "Alright fire team death bringers lets move out." I hear a few minutes later. So I open my eyes and stand up to follow Nico and Xavier to the transport. Once on board I head to the sleeping area behind the cockpit and pick a rack and lay down and close my eyes once more. I hear Nico and Xavier sit down and begin piloting the ship as I fall asleep.

"Nico, are you sure we can trust him? He seems like he is drunk. There's no way this is the same guy who threw me across the room or threatened me not to long ago" says Xavier looking at her. "Look I know you followed the guy's track record for the better part of a year even when I was part of your fire team. But it seems like the guy who you knew once as Reaper is no longer here."

Nico sighs and thinks before answering his questions "there's no doubt that this is Reaper. The same one that you know for what he did to you; the same one who I trained with when I first joined the vanguard. Just something is not right with him today. I'm sure, that when it comes down to it he will have our backs. Just wait and see. XaXa I know your listening so show yourself."

XaXa appears floating nearby shocked that he was found out "how did you know" XaXa asks Nico.

She just smiles and answers "because I had the feeling that you were near us. What's wrong with Reaper?" XaXa stays quiet and says nothing "XaXa what is wrong with Reaper" Nico asks again with danger in her voice. Xaxa just stays quiet still saying nothing "XaXa you better tell me what's wrong with Reaper before I throw you out of the ship" Nico says sternly.

"Fine I will tell you but you can't let Reaper find out" he says "and Xavier you can't use it as black mail or he will kill you and me. Okay?" Nico nods her head and turns to Xavier who looks a little worried about what he's about to hear. Xavier finally nods his head on seeing this XaXa turns to see if I'm still sleeping before finally saying "today is the day Laura died 3 years ago."

Nico stop piloting the ship and turns to face XaXa and hears Xavier ask "wait who is Laura?"

Before XaXa can say anything Nico turns to him and states "she was a fireteam member of his." Xavier looks at Nico wanting to ask for more info but knows the tone in her voice means not to press the matter. "Thank you XaXa, I promise not to say anything" says Nico as she turn to look at me. She sees that I'm still sleeping and sighs thinking to herself 'this is my fault I should have never asked the vanguard for a 3rd member. I'm sure Reaper wants to be alone right now but the vanguard have him on a mission. At least the mission is not on Venus that would be really bad. I will just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he does not do anything stupid.' She turns to continue piloting the ship.

I feel someone shake my shoulder waking me up "Reaper it's time to go" I hear so I sit up and put my helmet on and stand up.

"XaXa give me, my Jade Rabbit (scout rifle) and 1000 Yard Stare (sniper rifle)" I tell XaXa. The guns appear on the rack I was just sleeping in. I notice Nico and Xavier looking at me but pay no mind to it and continue to inspect my weapons. After a couple seconds I put the sniper rifle on my back and pick up the scout rifle and walk passed Nico and Xavier to the back of the transport. As the ramp drops I hear Nico and Xavier gasp behind me making me think they have never been here before. I jump down after the ramp finishes lowering and jog a little ways away. I find a spot to kneel down and scout the area. I notice that we are near a hive entrance. "Fuck" I say believing no one can hear me.

"What's wrong Reaper" I hear Nico say over the comms. I sigh at my inexperience of leaving my comms open. "Reaper what's wrong" I hear Nico say again.

"We landed near the hell mouth." I answer back.

"What is that" asks Xavier.

"It's the main area where all hive gather." I respond back I hear Nico and Xavier walk closer to me so I just point to the massive opening in the ground. They gasp at the size of the opening. I turn my head to look at them saying. "Look you guys stay here I will head down there and scout it out. I will come back up if I need help okay?" Nico and Xavier finally snap out of their shocked state and look at me.

"But you don't know why we are here do you" asks Xavier.

"We are here to find out why they have are gathering and to kill whatever is leading them. Right" I say as I look around at the 2 of them.

Nico looks right back at me and states "yes that is right Reaper but" before she can finish I throw my smoke making me invisible.

I take off running to the hive entrance before they can stop me when I hear XaXa in my head "you know they are going to be pissed right?"

"I don't care as long as they live" I snap back at him. He just sighs and stays quiet.

"What just happened" asks Xavier looking around to Nico.

"Fuck I forgot he can do that" Nico mutters. "He's gone and we will not catch him Xavier, so let's just stay here and make sure he has a safe spot the return to" Nico says sighing.

"Fine but that's not what fire teams do to one another" Xavier states.

"I know but this is the top vanguard hunter we are dealing with" Nico responds. "I really wish he did not do that. I wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he did not do anything stupid, but I failed." Nico thinks to herself. 'Nico, this is not your fault.'

'Remember that Reaper has always been like this no matter the mission. You know this I don't know why you are surprised' replies Sam in her head.

Nico sighs and notices Xavier looking at her. "Come on let's secure the area" Nico tells Xavier.

"Do you know where you are going" XaXa asks.

"Shut up" I reply and keep moving down the tunnels. I have been really lucky so far and have not run into any hive. As I keep moving through the tunnels I begin to hear singing. "XaXa please tell me that's not what I think it is" I ask.

"You mean the song of our death" XaXa asks sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what I meant" I snap back. I slow down even more as I move through the tunnels. The singing gets louder and louder. I finally reach the end of the tunnel and slide my way out into a big open area. Shocked at what I see, thousands of hive of all type, kneeling in front of a platform. I see the singers of the song of death on both sides of the platform. I change guns to my sniper so I can get a better look at the platform. I look though the scope and have to do a double take. In my scope I see a huge knight holding a sword across his body. "XaXa record this now!" I snap at my ghost who appears at my side and begins recording. As the singer stop their song the knight lowers his sword and begins to talk. "XaXa what is the knight saying" I hiss as not to be over heard. When he does not answer me back I begin to worry. I continue to watch the meeting I decide that I should try and shoot the knight on the platform. As I center my scope on the knight's head and prepare to shoot the knight turns and faces me. I freeze in place and try not to move thinking he can't see me.

"I think they can see us" I hear XaXa say as he disappears. I begin to slowly move backwards away from the massive opening. I turn to begin running when I hear a screech far behind me. I don't need to turn around to know what's happening. I begin to gather the light as fast as I can and call out my void bow. Not stopping to think about what I'm doing I fire it 3 times in front of me to set up traps for anything that's trying to catch me. "I going to call for help" states XaXa.

"No I got this" I snap "Reaper, I can only hold on to the traps for a couple minutes and the longer I hold it the worst for you. I'm calling Nico and Xavier."

"God damn it XaXa I said no" I snap again but it's too late I hear Nico and Xavier over the comms.

"Reaper what's wrong?"

"Shut off the comms XaXa" I yell at my ghost not thinking about Nico or Xavier.

Instead of shutting down the comms he begin to talk to them "Reaper is under attack by a lot of hive and had to use his super, so he is running low on light and can't use any other abilities until after the trap are gone."

"XAXA I SAID TURN OFF THE FUCKING COMMS" I yell. I turn around and pull out my scout rifle and begin firing. I pick my targets carefully starting with the hive, who have missed the traps. After shooting them in the head I turn to keep running and feel my light fading fast.

"NICO, Reaper's light is fading. He not doing well we need help now" XaXa talks loudly over the gun fire.

"WE ARE ON THE WAY HOLD ON" Nico yells back.

"GOD DAMN IT. NO STAY WHERE YOU ARE IM FINE. JUST GET ON THE FUCKING TRANSPORT" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"NO REAPER, IM THE FIRE TEAM LEADER WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE" Nico screams back.

"FINE THEN, XAVIER IM ORDERING YOU AS A SENIOR GUARDIAN TO TAKE HER OUT OF HERE" I yell as I turn back around and fire into the approaching hive.

"REAPER NO WE ARE NOT LEAVING."

"I GAVE YOU A FUCKING ORDER TITAN NOW FOLLOW IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND" I yell over the gun fire and cutting off Nico.

"YES SIR I UNDERSTAND" I hear Xavier obediently say.

As I turn back around to continue running "XAXA RELEASE THE TRAPS I NEED GERNADES" I yell at my ghost. I feel the light slowly returning to me as the traps release.

"Reaper, we are on the transport ship waiting for you" I hear Xavier calmly say over the comms.

"GOOD NOW LEAVE, HEAD BACK TO EARTH AND TELL THE VANGUARD WHAT HAPPENED HERE" I yell over the comms so he can hear me over the screaming hive. After a couple more intense minutes of running I managed to kill off a good number of them. So I was able to run without the worry of them catching me.

"REAPER, COME IN REAPER"I hear Nico yelling over the comms.

I take a second to catch my breath before responding, "Nico, I'm fine please stop yelling." I whisper quietly over the comm, as I try not to make a lot of noise as I sneak my way around the tunnels.

"REAPER, I'M COMING TO" Nico starts to say but goes quiet. "Reaper are you sure? We are in orbit waiting for you." I hear Xavier say quietly over Nico yelling in the back ground.

"Yes head back to the tower and let the vanguard know what happened. That's an order Xavier" in a stern whisper as an hive ogre walks by.

"Roger that" Xavier replies. I hear a small click over the comms as Xavier turns his off.

"XaXa, send the message to Sam but code it for Cayde." I mutter so only my ghost can hear.

'Done' says XaXa in my mind, I take a deep breath and resume sneaking around the tunnels to try and find away to the moon's surface.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK AND GET REAPER NOW" screams Nico.

"No Nico, we have a mission and I have my orders we are going back to the tower." States Xavier calmly.

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE TO DIE BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE. IM ORDERING YOU TO TURN THE SHIP AROUND NOW AND TAKE US BACK" yells Nico in a dangerous voice. Xavier turns around slowly and sighs. He opens his mouth to say something when Sam appears.

"Nico please calm down Xavier is only following his orders. Yes I know you are fireteam leader but Reaper is senior over you and he can also stop the mission. We have to go to the tower now anyways I just received a message from XaXa its label top secret. No I can't open it, it's coded for Cayde, he is the only one that can open it." Sam says slowly trying not to anger Nico anymore.

Nico asks "what do you mean a private message to Cayde."

Xavier who was listening to all this begin to think to himself 'fuck Reaper sent his farewell message.'

'I would not be so sure Xavier' his ghost answers in his head. 'What do you mean light bulb' Xavier asks back.

'You got a message also from XaXa with a sentences saying show this to the vanguard a.s.a.p.' light bulb answers back. Xavier sighs and turns back to piloting the ship.

I quickly poke my head around the corner to see if any hive are near. Without seeing any I quietly move around the corner into an open area with my gun at the ready. "Do you know where you are going" I hear XaXa ask but I don't answer. "I know your pissed at me but I did what I thought was right" he keeps going.

"Shut the fuck up" I hiss back "you can't even listen to an order I give you so shut the fuck up." This shuts him up finally giving me peace and quiet. I continue to slowly move my way around the area scanning for a place to hide and reload my weapons. I finally spot one off to the left side and slowly head that way. I check the small hole for any hive that might be hidden in it. After making sure it's clear I sit down and begin reloading my weapons. After a couple minutes I finally finish reloading my weapon and stand up to continue moving forward. I think to myself 'fuck I still need to find a way out.'

"I got permission to land at the tower and the vanguards have been told we need to see them right away. You should go check on Nico, I know she is in the sleeping area."

Xavier sighs "I got this Xavier go check on her it looked like she was crying when she walked out of here."

Xavier stand to walk to the sleeping area on the transport ship. As Xavier enters the sleeping area he sees Sam floating near a rack and head over to the ghost. "Is Nico okay" Xavier asks

"She fell asleep crying say something about Reaper, but she will be okay just give her time. Are we about to land" answers Sam.

"Yes lightbulb sent me to check on her and wake her up" answers Xavier.

"I will wake her and get her ready to meet the vanguard."

Xavier nods and turns to walk away back to the cockpit. Xavier walks into the cockpit with his head down and prepares to brief the vanguard.

"Reaper, do you know who that knight was" I hear XaXa ask. I'm still mad at him for earlier so I don't answer, and just keep moving. I come across a couple thrall feeding on something on the ground. I manage to sneak up on one of them and stab it in the back of the head with my knife killing in instantly. As the other looks up to see what happened I place my knife in its eye dropping it for good. I look at what they were feeding on and see armor of a female guardian. XaXa appear as I look at the armor closely and say "this was a hunter. I wonder what happened to her."

I sigh as recognize the armor and answer "her name was Hannah, Cayde sent her on a scouting mission weeks ago but she went missing." I look around the area trying to find her ghost as XaXa scans the dead guardian.

"I can't revive her unless we find her ghost" XaXa tells me. As I look around I see a white object laying about 10 feet away. As I approach it I can see a shell of a ghost.

"XaXa come here now" I snap. Xaxa floats over and looks at what I found.

"It's a ghost" he tells me.

"Well no shit I can see that, scan it and see if there is any light left to fix it" I hiss back.

"There's nothing left, I can't fix the ghost, so I can't revive her" XaXa states. I just sigh and grab the dead ghost shell and place it on my belt so I can take it with me.

"Scan her body and take the armor off her so we can take it to Cayde whenever we leave this hell hole" I tell XaXa. As he scans her armor I move a couple feet away so he can work and close my eyes. I begin to thing 'fuck man so much for an easy mission' I laugh quietly. 'Well at least Nico is safe. That's a good thing' I hear movement near me. My eye fly open and I grab my rifle and take aim only to see XaXa moving around. I sigh and relax again but as I do that I fell a sharp pain in my shoulder, I look down and see a knife edge protruding out of my armor. I role away from the wall, and look behind me. I hear a menacing laugh as a shadowy figure appears. I look down at my shoulder and try to remove the knife. As I pull the knife out of my shoulder I look up and see what stabbed me. A hive knight is standing in the stop I just left. Keeping one eye on the knight I try and move my shoulder but it does not move. I stand up and try my best to aim my scout rifle. The knight just continues to laugh at my actions and walks towards me. I begin to stumble backwards away from the knight. Xaxa who has finished scanning Hannah's armor notices me backing away hurt.

"REAPER, WHAT HAPPEN" he yells at me "shut up XaXa and start gathering light now I need my bow" I snap back. Seeing that I'm trying to stay calm XaXa settles down and tells me "okay, I'm gathering light but it's going to take time there is a heavy presence of darkness near blocking the light."

"Fine just fucking do it I can last for a little bit" I hiss back and prepare to fight the knight.

Nico and Xavier finally made their way to the main hall to see the vanguard and the first thing they hear is "WHERE IS REAPER?"

Xavier looks to see who asked and see Cayde staring them down "Reaper is still on the moon. Alive, but trapped on the moon. We have a message for you from him" Xavier says with a hint of sadness.

"YOU DID WHAT" Cayde yells at Nico and Xavier.

"Cayde calm down and let them talk" Zavala snaps at the hunter. "Go on Xavier" Zavala tells the titan.

Xavier sighs and begins to talk "when we landed on the moon Reaper was the first to leave the transport ship like any scout would do. After he got set up, Nico and I moved up to join him. That's when he told us where we were. We landed at the entrance to the hell mouth." The 3 vanguard nod and he continues "that's when things went bad. One moment Reaper is in front of us and the next he is gone. When we finally manage to reach him on comms he told us not to come after him and stay where we were."

"And you listened" asks Ikora.

This time Nico answers "yes I ordered Xavier to help me secure the area so Reaper had a safe place to return to."

"Okay that still does not answer my question" snaps Cayde.

Xavier and Nico look down as Sam appears "Cayde I have a message that only you can open from Reaper. I will send it to your ghost now."

Cayde's ghost appears and looks at Cayde and says "its password protected Cayde you have to type it. Hold on I will load it on to your maps screen."

Cayde nods as the map changes form a picture of the moon to a normal screen. Cayde looks at the screen and begin to think out loud "what password would Reaper use" everyone says quiet and looks at Cayde. "Okay hmmm I will try this" and begins typing and the screen changes and say wrong password. "Okay that's not it hmmm Sam do you know it" Cayde askes Sam.

"No but I have a hint it is a name of a person" a light clicks on in Cayde's head and he types a name.

Wrong password please try again "what the? That's not the name? I don't understand only a couple of us know it what else can it be" he says as he looks around the room for help. His eyes stop at one person out of all the guardians there his eye rest on one. 'Nico?' he asks himself. She looks up and sees him type her name in and the messages opens "well I'll be damned" he laughs to himself. "I see you got the message and good job figuring out the password Cayde. So if you're hearing this that means I'm in a bit of a pickle, but that's beside the point. So down to the point I prepared this message before the mission started and no it's not my last will and right bullshit so calm the fuck down. So down to business, Nico and Xavier returned to the tower under my orders because I left them behind. The reason why I left them is easy, I don't want to risk their lives. So in that sense I just left them behind and went to the mission by myself. Upside 2 guardians are still alive; down side the mission must not have been easy. So before you go plan a rescue mission for me hear me out. DON'T DO IT. I will make it out on my own or try to at least, but DON'T SEND ANYONE. I work better alone anyway plus you don't need to risk other peoples live for someone who wants to die. Yes you heard me I want to die I'm tired of the guilt I live with. Cayde, Zavala I know you told them about Laura and the vault of glass. I'm not that stupid believe it or not. Cayde before you think about blowing this message off and sending a team to come get me, I want you think about what you trained me to do. Like I said before I want to die but for some reason that I don't know I keep living. Honestly I think I have you 3 to thank: Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora. For always keeping my ass in line to some degree, funny right. Nico I know you're listening to this, so I will tell you this. The first day we meet was also the same day that Laura died a two years before. Yes I know what you are thinking what luck right. But a year after they pull you off my fireteam I run into you again on the same day. Kind of strange if you ask me but whatever I also want you to know that whatever happens to me during this is not your fault and I'm going to cancel the mission at the first sign of trouble. Which if you are hearing this must of happened. Oh yeah Cayde, Nico I know you have been sharing information on me over the past year but I want you to know that some of the info is wrong. Yes I found out Cayde by traveler how stupid do you take me as. Anyway just relax I know it will be hard but I want to die and I'm okay with it, but who knows I manage to live this long right so we will just have to wait and see. Anyway that's about it. I don't know how to end this so I will just say bye. Bye."

With that the message ended. Everyone in the main hall just stood there shock before finally Ikora breaks the ice "what should we do, Reaper is our top hunter and he just told us not to send a rescue mission?"

Looking around the room "WE NEED TO SEND A MISSION TO GET HIM. I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAYS WE NEED TO SEND A RESCUE TEAM. NOW" yells Nico who finally snaps out of her shock.

"Nico calm down. Let us think about" begins Cayde.

"NO I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO GET REAPER HE CAN'T DIE I WILL NOT LET HIM" Nico yells cutting off Cayde. Nico turns to walk out of the hall but Xavier stops her.

"Nico calm down we will do something please just wait" Xavier tells her trying to calm her down.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU LEFT HIM THERE TO DIE BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM AND YOU ARE JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU" Nico yells at Xavier face.

Xavier slowly turns to hide the small blush that has appeared on his face. "That's not its" Xavier says in a small voice.

Cayde who has finally heard enough walks up to Nico and hugs here from behind and talks to her in a quiet voice. "Nico I understand what you are saying, but we can't rush this. I don't want to lose him also he is a great friend of mine. Reaper is also one of the few guardians I respect, so I'm respecting Reaper's wish and I'm not going to send a rescue mission for him. So please calm down we will do something I swear it to you. Even if I have to go get Reaper myself."

Nico finally smiles and nods her head Ikora sighs "Nico go relax and sleep and come back here in the morning and we will have something planned by then. We will need your help to get Reaper back." Nico nods and walks way. Xavier turns to follow her to go rest up for whatever the vanguard have in store.

"Reaper, you're bleeding all over." XaXa tells me.

"Yeah I know" I reply sarcastically and continue. "That knight is definitely different and the knife it is using is not normal." I turn the corner to head down a different path and the knight appears in front of me again out of thin air blocking my path. "SHIT" I yell as I jump backwards away from the knight. The knight goes to stab me again but somehow misses me and I take off running.

"It's almost like the knight is forcing you to go where it wants" states XaXa.

"Shut up" I snap back as I keep running. I know he is right, but there is nothing I can do.

"DODGE RIGHT" yells XaXa. Without thinking I dodge and a knife appears where I was just at.

I look back and see the knight again "fuck man give me a break" I snap out loud.

I turn to fight "Reaper you can't fight it. I don't have enough light to fix your armor let alone heal your wounds" XaXa says scared.

I decide not to fight and just run. "I think I lost the knight. XaXa can you scan and see if anything is near us" I tell my ghost. XaXa appears and begins to scan the area. As he scans the area I begin look over the wounds I have received from the knight. One deep stab in my shoulder so I can't move my arm, one deep cut across my stomach and 2 more cuts on my chest. I sigh thinking to myself 'fuck what a messed up day this is turned out to be.'

"Nothing is near Reaper but I will keep scanning" I hear XaXa tell me. I just nod my head and begin to move slowly around the tunnels. "Reaper do you hear that" asks XaXa. I stop moving and begin to listen. As I listen I begin to hear singing and my head begins to hurt. "REAPER ARE YOU OKAY?!" I hear XaXa yell but I can't answer I'm in too much pain. "REAPER WHATS WRONG? YOU NEED TO RUN AWAY" XaXa yells at me again. I still can't answer all I can do is stand there and hold my head from the pain. I look up and see the knight standing near me. I try to move so I can fight but I can't move my body it is in to much pain. The knight starts to laugh and slowly move away from me. As the knight moves I see a wizard floating in the air singing. I feel my thoughts move from the present to past. I begin to see the vault of glass raid and watch as my whole fire team is wiped out. I can't move to help them I can't even move. I look around and see that I'm being held back by vex. I try and fight but I can't move the vex have to good of a hold on my body.

"HOLD HIM DOWN WE HAVE HELP ON THE WAY. DAVID CHECK ON RIKU" yells a guardian "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE TO HELP I CAN'T FIX HIM. I'M XAXA" XaXa begins to tell the guardian "we know who you are. We are here to take you home, but we have to place Reaper under arrest for attacking a guardian" replies the mysterious guardian.

"I understand" sighs XaXa.

"NICO, WAKE UP NICO" yells Sam.

"What's wrong Sam" asks Nico.

"THEY FOUND REAPER AND ARE BRINGING HIM IN. THE SHIP THAT HAS HIM WILL LAND SOON" answers Sam.

On hearing this Nico jumps out of bed and throws on her armor, and runs out the door. When Nico enters the hanger she sees Cayde and Zavala stand there waiting, but also sees ten heavily armed guardians. "Cayde, what is going on? Is everything alright" Nico asks as she walks up to Cayde and Zavala.

Cayde sighs and turns to face her "no Nico something is wrong with-."

"SHIP IN BOUND, GUARDS GET READY TO RETRIEVE THE PRISONER" Zavala yells cutting off Cayde. "I WANT YOUR GUNS POINTED AT HIS HEAD AT ALL TIME UNTIL THE PRISONER IS LOCKED UP" Zavala continues to yell.

Nico looks around and sees the 10 guardians form at circle with their guns pointed in to the center. At the same time Nico sees the light of someone being warped in the center and is shock at who she sees. Its Reaper with his hands chained up behind him "CAYDE WHAT IS GOING ON" Nico yells.

"Reaper is under arrest for attacking fellow guardians. Don't worry nothing is going to happen we are just being careful."

Nico turns to start running to Reaper but is stopped by Cayde who is just shaking his head no. "BUT HE IS HURT AND NEEDS HELP. LET ME GO CAYDE" Nico yells with anger in her voice. Cayde just shakes his head no "BUT, but Cayde he needs me" Nico says in a small voice as she watches Reaper get escorted out of the hanger. "Reaper what happened" Nico asks in between breaths as she cries.

The chains on my hands are heavy cause my arms are to injured to even move. As the guardians move me from the hanger to the prison I look around and see them. Cayde, Zavala, and Nico. I try and smile at them but they can't see my face. Cayde is holding Nico close in a hug. 'Is she crying' I ask myself as I leave the hanger 'why is she crying?' I finally make it to the prison and get placed in front of a cell door which is open.

"PRISONER ENTER YOUR CELL" I hear from a load speaker. I walk into the cell and hear the door close "PRISONER FACE THE DOOR" the load speaker tells me so I listen and turn around to face the door. A small hole opens "STICK YOUR HANDS OUT THE HOLE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENT WILL BE TAKEN AS HOSTILE." I follow the order and stick my hand out the hole and feel the chains get removed "STEP BACK FROM THE DOOR" again I listen to the loud speaker and step back from the door. I see the small hole close. I hear the guards leave so I finally look around the room. The only things in the room are a small bed for me to sleep on and a toilet.

I walk over the bed and sit down placing my head in my hands. "What the fuck did I do" I think out loud. I listen for XaXa to answer but it stays quiet. I sigh and lay down hoping that this all makes sense soon.

"Cayde he's your hunter what do we do" asks Zavala as he, Cayde and Nico walk to the main hall with Nico still in Caydes arms.

"I don't know. I hope his ghost has something to help" Cayde says which is barely heard over Nicos crying.

"What happened" asks Ikora looking at the 3 guardians.

"Reaper, is in prison for hitting another guardian" Says Nico who just stopped crying, but begins again. "What happened? He would never do that! That's not Reaper it can't be."

Ikora walks over to Nico and places a hand on her to pull her close. "Calm down Nico, it's okay we will figure it out and get Reaper out of there soon." Ikora tells Nico as she looks around at the other two.

"PRISONER STAND UP YOU HAVE A VISITOR" I hear the loud speaker tell me. I don't move and just stay laying on the bed "PRISONER I SAID STAND UP" it goes again, but I don't move. "PRISONER I SAID-."

"STOP ITS FINE OPEN A WINDOW" I hear a voice from outside the door. I look at the door and see Cayde standing there thought a window. "Hi there Reaper" Cayde says as he waves at me.

I sit up on the bed and wave back "what's up Cayde."

"Oh you know same old same old other then you are in here. How do you feel do you need to see a warlock?" Cayde asks with serious look on his face. I know Cayde can see the shape my body is in. It does not help that my armor was removed and the only thing I have on is my under shirt and jeans.

"I'm okay for the most part" I answer back.

"Well I will send for a warlock anyway." He says and then goes back to being serious "what happened, we talked to XaXa and he told us about the knight and the wizard. He was not able to tell us what happen to you."

I sigh and think about my answer "my past came back to haunt me. I had to relive Laura's death."

I look back a Cayde and his face looks shocked "Reaper, I'm sorry. I know you want to forget what happened, but it seem that someone does not want you to forget and I'm sorry for that." Cayde looks down and turns to walk away "I'm going to go see about a warlock for you." Cayde tells me as he walks away. I lay back down and close my eyes.

"Reaper needs a healer Ikora. His body looks bad and he will not last. I know you watch the video feed from the prison cam Zavala does that answer your damn question" Cayde snaps at the other 2 head guardians.

"Cayde, it's not his fault so don't take it out on us" Ikora snaps back. "I will try and sended a warlock to see to Reaper's wounds. It's just hard because they f6ear for their lives after he attacked the guardians on the moon."

Cayde sighs at hearing this and turns back to his map "I will go heal Reaper!" Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora all turn to see Nico enter the room.

"Nico we can't ask you to do that. It's to dangerous and we can't risk it" answers Ikora.

"Then gas Reaper so he sleeps and I will go in there when he is out and heal. It will take more sessions, but it will work" Nico says to her mentor.

Ikora sighs and knows she is not going to win this "fine I approve. I will let Nico go in to heal Reaper under the orders that he must be knocked out first" Ikora answers and looks at Cayde and Zavala.

Zavala nods his head yes, and Cayde just smiles. "Thank you. I will head over to the prison now. Please let them know and prepare to gas Reaper." Nico states as she bows to the 3 head vanguard and turns to leave.

Something is not right my eyes shoot open and I sit up and look at the door then I hear it. "Gas" I think to myself as I look around the room to try and find something to cover my face with. My eye start to get heavy and I fall backwards on to the bed and lose consciousness.

Nico looks in the 1 way mirror "he's out open the door" Nico tells the guard who is standing near.

"Yes ma'am" the guard say as he turns to open the door. Once the door opens Nico looks inside and sees me unconscious.

'At least he is alive' she thinks to herself.

'I agree I would miss him' Sam replies. As Nico walks over she begin to see how badly I'm hurt. "Sam how is Reaper still alive. He should be dead with all the cuts he has" Nico asks.

"I don't know Nico but we should begin to heal him before the gas wears off" answers Sam. Nico just nods and takes my hand into hers and begins channeling light into me.

My eyes slowly begin to open and I sit up to look around the room. As my eyes move to the door I see the window open and Cayde standing there. "How do you feel" Cayde asks with a smile.

I slowly move around and nod "better not as much pain" I reply as I move slowly around the room.

"Good! Listen Reaper you can have visitors if you want. You give me the names and I will make sure they are on the list to come in" Cayde tells me.

I think for a minute before giving Cayde my answer "no one Cayde I'm okay. You don't have to visit me either."

Cayde looks shocked by the answer "REAPER, stop with the lone wolf bull shit. You almost died because of it. Yes I know that's how I trained you and yes it has worked out but it's time to stop!" Cayde snaps. I have never seen Cayde this pissed before and it worries me. "Look Reaper I know your past is haunting you. I'm not telling you to forget about it. What I'm saying is it is time to open up and let other people help you." I look down at the ground and try to talk but can't. I know he is right but I don't want to do it. "I'm leaving Reaper. I will stop by later to check on you. Oh yeah I'm adding Nico to the list. I don't care if you like it or not" Cayde finishes telling me and walks away.

I look out the window after him. "Fuck why does he always have to be right" I say out loud and punch the wall. I know he is right and I should listen to him but I don't know what to do, can I really get over my past. I punch the wall again harder and keep punching it until my hand bleeds. I look at the wall and see nothing has changed other then my hand bleeding.

Nico watches the prison cams and see Reaper punching the wall and see his hand dripping blood. Nico turns to walk out the door as Cayde enters. "Nico, I take it you're here to heal Reaper. Look I'm putting you on the list to see him. I think he ready to talk but he is not going to talk to me. I think you can help him but it will take time." Nico smiles at what he says and nods "Nico I know you care for Reaper a lot maybe more then that. Please know that he is going to be fight with himself for a while until he comes to terms with himself and what he has been though. So try not to rush him." Cayde smiles at Nico and turn to walk back to the main hall. Nico continues to smile as she heads to the guard house to let the guards know she is here to heal Reaper.

"Really gas again" I sigh I just lay down on the bed and wait for what happens next.

"Any change Cayde" Zavala asks the hunter as he enter the main hall.

"I think a little after what I talked to him about and the wall punching. Nico is already in there I see" Cayde answers as he looks at the holo cam of the prison.

"Cayde you know how Nico feels about Reaper right? You also know she was watching the holo feed when you talked to him right" asks Iroka.

Cayde nods and smile "call me the match maker" as he continues to watch the holo feed.

Nico walks into the cell after Reaper gets knocked out by the gas to continue his healing. "Nico are you going to tell Reaper how you feel or are you going to wait" asks Sam.

"I will leave the note for him like I planned and we will go from there Sam. Now please stop brothering me and help me heal him" hisses Nico. Sam sighs and begins to gather light to help Nico.

"Cayde do you see that in Nicos hand" Zavala asks worried.

"It's a note and yes I know it's there I saw it when I talked to her earlier. Yes the guards know about it also so calm down they even scanned it. I think it's a letter about how she feels" Cayde answers back laughing. Ikora just shakes her head and goes back to work. Cayde watches Nico finish and stand to leave but leaves a note in Reaper's hand.

I slowly wake up thinking to myself this shit is getting old as I roll over I feel something in my hand. I bring my hand to my face and look. It's a note from someone and the fact that I have it means the guards know who gave it to me. I look at the door and try and think who would give me the note but give up. I open the note and from the writing and can tell it's from a female.

REAPER,

I have been thinking about you for a long time. Up until last year, I had only known you by your reputation. Your heroics on missions and your silent mysterious personality were intriguing to me. I am slightly embarrassed to admit that I had all your stats pulled after every mission to try to learn more about you. I know weird right? It's just I see things in you Reaper that others may not be able to see maybe even you, yourself are unable to see. Like how you come off as harsh, when in reality you are subconsciously looking out for us. I will never forget the day that you saved me from being harassed by that titan. It may have meant nothing to you, but to me it meant a lot. I can't imagine the pain you must feel after losing Laura and how her loss must have you feeling like you have nothing left to live for. Reaper, the way you have cared for me has made me feel happy in ways I don't even understand. I know none of this will probably make sense to you, but when I thought we had lost you I felt a part of me start to die. I am having feelings for you, more than I have had for anyone else. I understand if the feeling isn't mutual, I mean why it would be I am no one really special. But yeah I have rambled on for far too long. I hope this letter finds you well and doesn't ruin our friendship.

Sincerely,

Nico

As I finish reading the letter, I stare at the paper in a blank gaze. The thought that someone still saw something in me even though I had cost my team their lives. Or did I? The past was now all blurry from the wizard. All the lies I had told myself to cover up now are blending with the visions I had seen from the wizard. " Fuck" I say to myself "if only XaXa was here he could help me process this." I sigh to myself and turn over thinking about the words that Nico had wrote to me, wondering if maybe I could trust her.

Meanwhile Nico is walking to the main hall with Sam chittering away. "How do you think Reaper will respond? Do you think he will like you? Do you think he will be upset? Are you worried" Sam rambles on.

"Enough Sam" says Nico slightly blushing. "I don't know how he will respond and frankly I am afraid I have left myself quite vulnerable. But because I care about helping him more than my personal embarrassment, I can only hope that the note will reach him and show him that I care."

"Buuuuuuuut do you think he likes you" inquires Sam.

Nico gives Sam a look causing her to stay quite as they enter the main hall. "How is Reaper holding up, Nico" asks Cayde.

"His wounds are slowly starting to heal but he is still weak" replies Nico.

"That's great to hear" says Ikora.

"Once he has healed more we will have him evaluated to see if we can potentially get through to him" says Zavala.

"If I may request Zavala, I would like to be able to be one of the administers for the evaluations."

"I am sorry Nico as adamant as you are about caring for Reaper, it has to be done by a high vanguard."

"As you wish Zavala" Nico replies choked up from suppressed tears. With her head hung low, she slowly turns and leaves the hall as the high vanguard adjourns.

Cayde moves swiftly to catch up with Nico. "Nico wait up" Cayde says as he finally catches up with her.

Nico turns slowly with tears streaming down her cheeks "yes Cayde?" she asks still crying.

"I believe that you can reach Reaper better then any of us because I watched him when he read your note. His reaction at first was blank but he seemed to gain a little hope upon finishing your letter. I believe that he has begun to realize that he can't fight his demons alone and by reaching out to him and being open with him there may be a chance that he will open to you."

Nico stops crying and gazes in thought. "Do you really think so" she asks.

Cayde responds "yes and I can get you in there to see him. I know some of the guards personally who will follow my orders without question. I can have them shut off the cameras and escort you in to talk to Reaper."

"But it must be done at night when the high vanguard would be asleep and unaware." Nico is surprised that Cayde would risk his position to grant her request.

"Why would you do this Cayde? You would be exiled from the High vanguard if found out. Why would you do this for me" she asks.

"Because like you I also want to see Reaper restored and no longer tormented by his past and in my opinion you may be our only hope" he responds solemnly.

Nico begins to slowly beam but quickly recomposes herself to avoid suspicion. "When would I start working with him" she asks.

"Tonight for I fear if we wait any longer he will slowly suppress his feelings and we will have lost him again." Cayde responds in a hushed voice." I will arrange for my guards to be posted on Reapers cell and they will know you are coming."

"Thank you Cayde" Nico says trying to stay composed. "I will do everything I can to help him."

"I know you will Nico and I have faith in you" replies Cayde. "Now if you will excuse me I must brief the guards on their new orders." Cayde turns and walks toward the guard house leaving Nico in the hall speechless.

"I guess you can tell him how you really feel now. With all this alone time maybe you two can . . .you know" says Sam out of nowhere.

Nico starts to blush and responds sharply to Sam's remark "I will focus on my mission and that is to reach Reaper. If I am presented an opportunity to speak about my feelings with Reaper, then by the Traveller so be it."

Sam sighs and shakes her head "Nico and Reaper sitting in a tree . . ." she starts to say sing songy before she moves to dodge Nico's open palm. Nico begins her walk to the tower filled with a new confidence that she may yet be able to reach Reaper.

I woke up to here the guards changing their post. "Oh great, this will be a joy to try to get used to" I mutter to myself and cover my head with my pillow in an attempt to block out the noise. Then I hear a noise I was not expecting to hear.

The door buzzes open and I hear the guards whisper " you will only have an hour to talk to him in order that you will be clear from the cell before the reliefs arrive." I slowly take the pillow off my head and look to see a robed figure entering the room. I jump up and brace myself for the worst when the hood of the robe is pulled back. I am taken aback at the sight of Nico standing in front of me and slowly relax my stance.

"Hi" I say slowly still trying to process the recent events. Nico walks over to me and slowly extends her hand to touch me on the shoulder. "Please sit" Nico asks. With the adrenaline wearing off, I sit down slowly in attempt to lessen the pain of my wounds.

"I got your letter" Reaper says slowly looking at Nico carefully choosing his next sentence before speaking again.

Nico blushes and looks near the head of the bed to see the note still open. "I'm glad that you received the note. Reaper, I am here to listen if you desire to speak about what has happened. I know that you may not be fully ready to talk or may not trust me with this, which is fine I just . . ." she trails off beginning to feel defeated by Reaper's blank stare.

Reaper struggles to stand and places a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Where are you going?"

Nico sighs and says "by the stare you have given me I fear that I have wasted your time." Reaper guides Nico to sit down on the bed and tenderly sits down beside her.

"As you stated in your letter, you have no clue what is going through my head" Reaper says causing Nico to look at him. Reaper quickly looks away and continues to speak. "After reading your note, I feel that I should tell you a little bit about what happened on the moon." Nico gazes at Reaper's solemn face and sees tears forming in his eyes. Angrily, Reaper starts to reach to brush the tears away only to be stopped by Nico, who gently brushes away his tears with the corner of her robe.

"Reaper I am here to listen to you and I want to help you. I will not press you to divulge anything you aren't willing to share."

Reaper nods continuing to stare off into the distance and begins to tell her what happened. I sigh and begin to talk "I guess it start after we broke comms and I was in the hive tunnels." I pause and gather my thoughts before continuing. "After I finally lost the hive chasing me, I began looking for a safe area to reload my weapons and gain my bearings. I came across dead guardian. I know who the guardian is her name is Hannah. She was a hunter like me. I never knew her personally I only saw her in passing. Cayde sent her on a mission about a week ago. As XaXa scanned her armor so we can take it back I closed my eyes and leaned back. I felt a pain in my shoulder when I look down I see a knife edge sticking out when I rolled away to see what did it I saw a knight suddenly appear and start laughing. I try and fight the knight but realize I'm not going to win and began to run away." I feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I move my hand to wipe them away but my hand is stopped. I look down at my hand and see Nico's hand holding mine. I let the tears fall and keep talking. "When the knight finally cornered me, I thought I was going to die but instead I heard singing. A wizard was standing behind the knight. And it was drawing out . . ." I can't control it anymore I drop my head between my legs and begin to weep.

I feel Nico pat my back and whisper "it's okay you don't have to go on. We can talk about it a different time." She leans down and does something I don't see coming. Nico kisses my cheek. Nico stands and walks to the door.

"I'm ready to go open the door" Nico tells the guards. They open the door and Nico walks out leaving Reaper all alone with his thoughts. I finally get the energy to move from sitting down to laying and I move my arm to cover my eye. "Guard give me the video. I need to show it to Cayde." Nico demands of the guards they nod and run to the guard house to get the video. Nico turns to look back at the door and see Reaper laying down in his bed with an arm over his eyes so she can't see them. She looks back to the guard house and wait for the guards to come back before leaving.

As the guard escort Nico out of the prison one of the guard holds his hand out and talks. "Here you go ma'am. It's the video from just now like you asked."

Nico nods her head and walks away from the prison. "Sam, is Cadye asleep" Nico asks.

Sam appears next to her and begins to talk "yes he is gone for the night. So the kiss on the cheek you gave to Reaper. Are you going to finally tell him how you feel in person or use a note this time?" with a sly voice knowing it would brother Nico.

"Shut up Sam" Nico responds in a shy voice "let's just go back home and sleep okay."

"Fine Nico whatever you say. I guess as long as you treasure the kiss you gave him" Sam answers back smartly causing Nico to blush. Nico heads to her room thinking about what Reaper has been though, and about what she just did.

As I lay in the small bed thinking about what I just talked about, I realize that I was kissed. I would have never guess that Nico would kiss my cheek. "I wonder why she did that" I think to myself and I wipe my eyes of the tears then I think back to the note she gave me and it all falls into place. I did not know Nico had feelings for me until the note she left. Now that she did that I can see she cares about me, but do I want to risk trying to build a relationship. After what happened to Laura, can I have those feels again? After so long of being alone, I guess I will just wait and see what happens.

The next day Nico woke up early to find Cayde and tell him what happened last night. As Nico gets dressed she replays everything that happened with Reaper in her head. "I know we talked about what happened on the moon and he all of a sudden broke down and then."

"Yes Nico you did kiss his cheek" cuts in Sam.

Nico turns red and turn to face Sam. "Shut up Sam and that's not something we need to let Cayde know okay, so stop" Nico responds in a small voice as she walks out the door to go find the vanguard hunter.

"PRISONER WAKE UP YOU HAVE A VISITER" I hear the loud speaker tell me. I slowly begin to wake up and open my eyes.

"Sleep good Reaper" I hear a voice ask me.

I sit up and stretch out my joints "really Cayde, we need to have a better system to wake people up. This shit is getting old" I say as I look to the door.

"Well I see you got your humor back. Glad to see your doing better" Cayde replies laughing a little.

"You are here early Cayde. What's up?" I ask.

"I was on my way into the vanguard hall, and thought I would stop by and check to make sure you are still alive. Also ask if you need anything?"Cayde asks.

As I look at Cayde I can tell something is off and I don't know what it is. The grin he has on his face tells me he knows something that I don't. I see Cayde's eye scan over the scene in front of him and I try to think about what he is looking for. I begin to think 'Let's see if I was Cayde what would I look for. Hhhmmmmm lets think I would want to make sure that my hunter was still in one piece and not in pain. Maybe make sure not hurting one's self' when I come back to earth I notice Cayde stare briefly at the head of the bed. "Shit I forgot to hide that" I mutter under my breath.

"What's that I see Reaper?" Cayde slyly asks "a letter from a loved one or from your girlfriend you have been hiding from me? But wait you're a loner so that can't be it. Maybe I should have the guards take it from you so I can see it." Cayde grin grows as I stand up to try fight back, but I can't cause the pain I feel from the sudden movement. "Relax Reaper, I already know who the letter is from. I also know that you read it a lot as if trying to understand it. But other than that you need anything?" I look around the room for a minute.

"I think I'm okay Cayde. The peace and quiet are letting me get my thoughts in orders so I can't complain. But thanks anyways man. It's nice to see that someone cares" I say with a small smile. Cayde sigh and waves bye leaving me to the thoughts.

"You're here really early Nico is something wrong" asks Cayde as he notices Nico stand near the vanguard table.

"No Cayde nothing is wrong. I just have some information about Reaper for you after I talked to him last night. Plus the video if you want it." Nico tells the vanguard hunter who smiles and nod his head yes. Nico places her hand in front of her with the video file to hand it to Cayde.

"Thank you Nico how do you think Reaper is doing? Any improvement that you can see after last night's meeting?" Cayde asks as he walks over to his side of the table and places the video file. The file begins to replay what happened last night. Cayde watches the video and let out a huge sigh. Nico looks at the head hunter with a questioning look. "he looks better that is for sure. And he has seemed to come to some type of peace with himself. I'm glad I miss my older friend." Cayde mutters under his breath so only Nico can hear. After a couple minutes of quiet Cayde turns to Nico "go back to bed and rest Nico. You have to visit him again today for more healing." Nico nods her head and walk out of the hall. Cayde just turns back to the video and continues to watch.

As Nico walks out of the hall Sam appears "ohh now I see why you asked me to try and remove the kiss part of the video" Sam's sly tone to Nico causing her to blush and look down. "Nico its okay really just tell them how you feel. I'm sure they will understand."

"Shut up Sam" Nico snaps quietly at her ghost causing Sam to sigh and vanish from sight again.

As I lay awake thinking about what Cayde and I have talked about I begin to get a bad feeling in my gut. I sit up in my bed and look at the door as if waiting for something or _someone_ to come in when I hear. "PRISONER STAND AND WALK TO THE DOOR." I sit still for a second and then move to the door. "PLACE YOUR HANDS IN THE SMALL HOLE. ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENT WILL BE TAKEN AS HOSTILE" I sigh and place my hand thought the hole and wait. I feel metal being placed around my wrists and figure out that I'm being hand cuffed again. "PRISONER STEP BACK FROM THE DOOR" I step away from the door and remove my hands from the hole. The door buzzs open letting 3 guards walk in.

"You're coming with us you piece of shit" I hear one of them hiss quietly. I get pushed out the door and in to the hall way. I don't know where they are taking me.

"Nico do you every plan on telling Reaper how you feel in person and not use notes" asks Sam as Nico walks to the prison, causing Nico to blush.

"Shut up Sam" mutters Nico trying to hide her face. Making Sam laugh as she disappears before Nico got to the prison. "I'm here to heal guardian reaper" she tells the guard. The guard nods and opens the door to the prison.

"Please wait here guardian Nico, we have to prepare the gas." The guard tells her. Nico nods and turns to the holo cam to watch as the guards set up to knock out Reaper.

"Nico something is not right look at Reaper. It looks like he was attacked" Sam tells Nico. Nico look closely at the holo. As Sam watchs her, she can feel Nico's face change from glad that Reaper is still alive to worry about the man she cared for. "Relax Nico, maybe the cam is bad." This causes Nico to relax a little bit as they watch the guard finish setting up.

"Mother fucker I was just getting a good nap in" I say out loud as I notice the difference in the air. I relax my body and let the gas take hold.

"Reaper is out stop the gas and open the door" Nico informs the guard. The guard nods and opens the door to take her to Reaper's cell. When they finally reach Reaper's cell door the guard opens the door to let Nico in. When Nico enters she is shocked at what she sees. Reaper seems to be in one piece, but it looks like he has been beaten within an inch of his life. All the wounds he received on the moon had opened back up. His body looks like it has been to hell and back. "GUARD WHAT IS THIS?!" demands Nico glaring at the guard.

"I don't know ma'am. He was not like that when I left yesterday. I swear on the traveler" The guard wimpers back quietly.

"Nico we have to hurry. Reaper has lost a lot of blood" Sam states worried.

Nico stops looking at the guard and turns back to Reaper. "I know Sam but first scan him so we can show the vanguard. After that we will start." Nico holds out her hand making Sam appear.

Sam begins to scan Reaper and notices that the first note Nico left is being held in his hand just out of sight. 'I will have to tell Nico when we are done healing today' Sam thinks quietly. "I'm done Nico lets start healing" Sam tells Nico as she disappears.

"Thank you Sam" Nico answers as she slowly walks closer to Reaper. Nico grabs his hand and begins to call on the light to heal Reaper. 'Sam this is not good Reaper's body is not fully healed. Who would do this?' Nico thinks to Sam.

'I don't know Nico. Let's just hurry and finish for today so we can show the vanguard' Sam thinks back causing Nico to release a sad sigh. 'Don't forget to leave the note for him okay' Sam continues on trying to lighting the mood, and succeeds making Nico smile.

"I'm finished for today guard" Nice tells the hovering guard. As she stands from the bed side taking one more look at Reaper she says "if anything happens to him when you are here I will personally make you pay for it. Do you understand me!" The threat scares the guard. The guard slowly nods not taking his eye off her. "Good lets go" Nico tells him as she leave the room.

"That gas is giving me a headache. Can't they just give me something different" I slowly say as I woke up. I move to sit up and notice that the pain from moving is almost gone. 'At least I can move now. I feel a little bit stronger to' I think as I stand and move around the room stretching out my legs and arms. When I turn back to the bed I notice a piece of paper sticking out from under my pillow. I slowly walk over to it and pick it up. Even before I open it I know who gave it to me. 'Nico left me another note' I think as I sit down on the bed to read it. What I read shocks me.

Reaper,

 **The time I spend with you is like a dream. With you I feel time seeming to rush by yet stand still all at once. Knowing that I have to be apart from you is hard to bare, especially knowing that you are so close, but I also know it will not last, and that gets me through. I know this sounds sappy, but I can think of no other way to say how I fell. Please** don't allow the past torture you without letting someone in. Not all battles can be fought alone, and sometimes just knowing you have someone whom you can depend on will make you that much stronger. At times when you're finding things difficult, please read the letter's I gave you to assure you that you can and will get through this difficult time. So please don't give up. You're allowed to be kind to yourself, and realize that once you're on the road to recovery, you can do so much more. And trust me, its worth all of the anxiety you have to endure in order to get your life back.

"Your girl" always,

Nico

'How can someone feel this way about me? After everything I have done' I think to myself and lay back on my bed. I pick up the other note and hold them both in my hands. I close my eyes and try and put all the pieces together.

"CAYDE WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Nico announces angrily as she runs into the main vanguard hall startling the three leading vanguard.

"What's wrong Nico did something happen" Cayde demands.

"Its Reaper. Something is not right, when I went to heal him he had more injuries than before I started. Sam show them the scan now. Here look if you don't believe me" Nico points to the image as she catches her breath. As the three vanguard look at the scan their face's change to anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" Cayde yells as he looks at the pictures. As Cayde continues to yell Zavala trys to clam him down and Iroka turns to Nico.

"Thank you Nico please go rest I will call for you after we find out whats going on" Iroka instructs Nico, but when Nico turns to talk to her she sees in Iroka's eye the power of the void and hear a tone Iroka has never used before "and trust me Nico we will find out what is going on. I will not stand for this happening to anyone no matter who or what they did."

Nico, stunned by the expression on her face, slowly nods her head and backs away as Sam floats over to her. "We better leave" Sam tells Nico.

As Iroka watches Nico leave she hears Cayde and Zavala start fighting. "WHAT TYPE OF PRISON ARE YOU RUNNING ZAVALA?! HOW THE HELL IS REAPER GETTING ATTACK?!"

"Cayde, its not my fault, So don't yell at me unless you want to take this some were else" snaps Zavala.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" yells Iroka when she turns around causing Cayde and Zavala to quiet down. "Good now that that's settled let us talk about this like normal-"

"What did my student do this time" demands an unfamiliar voice cutting off Iroka. Causing the vanguard to turn to face the main hall. "Yeah I know it's been a long time, but seriously what did he do this time?"

"Who do you think you are demanding something from-" Cayde begins before really seeing the person he is addressing. "No" he mumbles in disbelief. "No, you can't be alive! We never found your body only your ghost. How are you here Deathbringer?"

"Nice to see you to Cayde. I see you have not changed, but before I answer your questions answer mine. What did my student do this time" demands Deathbringer again as she glares around the table at the vanguard.

"Ummm Deathbringer who are you talking about? No warlocks are in trouble. The only one who is in trouble is a hunter that goes by-" Iroka begin with a small voice only to be cut off.

"The hunter's name is Reaper and he was my student" Deathbringer snaps cutting off Iroka causing the vanguards to step back in shock. As the vanguards let the information sink in the look on their faces changes from shocked surprise to amazement.

"How is that possible you're a warlock. You don't know any of the abilities of the hunters. Also you need to answer my questions, I asked you earlier" Cayde mutters at the old warlock still trying to figure out what was just said.

"Cayde as much as I want to answer your questions you must answer mine first. Or tell me where Reaper is so I can go see him and get to the bottom of this" Deathbringer scolds the lead hunter causing him to close his mouth. "Good now that you have realized that, we can continue. Zavala or Iroka can you tell me where my student is or do I have to talk to someone else?"

This causes Zavala to take a step back from the table to try and get away from the old warlock. Iroka tries to stand her ground in front of the formerly deceased warlock but can't. As Iroka looks down at the ground she answers in a small voice "Reaper is in prison for attacking a fellow guardian. I will get someone to take you to him."

"Thank you Iroka I will wait here until my escort arrives" replies Deathbringer with a small smile as she watches the young warlock call out her ghost to summon someone.

After about 20 minutes of waiting Deathbringer sees a young titan walks up to Iroka. "Xavier I need you bring someone to see Reaper. You are to stay with her until you bring her back to us. Understood?" Xavier nods his head and turns to leave "Also Xavier no getting in fights with Reaper." On hearing this cold chill runs down Xavier's back.

As Xavier turns to leave he notices an old female warlock begin to follow him. As Xavier walks he feels the warlock's eyes on his back. A cold sweat begins to travel down his back.

"So you and Reaper have gotten into fights" he hears from behind him. Causing him to sweat even more.

"Yes we have gotten into fights a couple times but I have never beaten him. What is your relationship with Reaper if you don't mind me asking" Xavier asks the warlock in a small voice as if scared to ask.

"Hahaha relationship that's a new one" laughs death bringer "listen young one I would not call it a relationship. I would call it more an arrangement that benefits us both. He does not like me all that much, though I think he is, or at least was, warming up to me a bit before he returned here. I taught him, to put long story short. I gained knowledge on hunters in return."

"Oh, okay you are not dating him or in a serious relationship with him." Xavier sigh in relief as he answers her.

"Well to be honest I don't think Reaper is that way, but you can always try my friend. I never saw him show interest in anything, much less another person" laughs Deathbringer.

"No no no that's not what I meant" stutters Xavier. "What I mean is I have a friend who I believe really like him. I mean she really cares about him."

"Really? I would like to meet this person. But I must deal with Reaper first before anything else" states Deathbringer to no one.

After walking for a couple more minutes Xavier and Deathbringer stop outside the prison. As Xavier opens the door he sees Nico come walking out with tears in her eyes. Before he can stop her to ask what wrong she moves pass him and bumps into Deathbringer. "Sorry" Nico mutters as she keeps walking.

"You seem to know who that was Xavier" Deathbring states to the titan causing him to blush. "Oh did I say something wrong?"

"No you said nothing wrong. That's Nico, she is a fire team member of mine. That's how I know her" Xavier tells her trying to end the conversation.

"Hmmm whatever you say young one. Come on lets go to Reaper" Deathbring tells him with a weird look.

"PRISONER YOU HAVE A VISITOR" I hear the loud inform me. I try my best not to listen to it and just roll over to go back to sleep. "PRISONER YOU HAVE A VISITOR" I hear again. 'Hmm I guess I have to get up now and see who it is.' I sit up in my bed to stretch out my arms and legs before standing.

"So I see you have not changed at all Reaper. You are still causing me headaches no matter what you do" I hear a voice tell me.

"I know that voice" I say out loud as I look to the door. "Well Fish how have you been? It's been a couple years since the last time I saw you and your ugly mug. Did you find a good stream to hide in after all these years" I smirk as the warlock laughs.

"Good to see the prison has not taken your sense of humor away shit head. And I have told you before only you call me Fish" laughs Fish before the tune of her voice changes. "But that's not why I'm here. I want to know what happened to you."

"I had a bad dream so don't you worry you old hag. Why are you even here when I last talk to you, you told me that you would never come back to the Tower. Or was that a line of bull shit you just feed me" I snap back trying to scare her off.

"Ooh mister tough guy now that your teacher is not here to hold your hand, or did you forget that you were never able to beat me in a fight" Fish snaps back trying to get me worked up. "Does my student need a reminder on who his teacher is?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FISH" I yell back at her. I was trying not to snap, I wanted to keep my feeling in check, but it did not work. "ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW BITCH? I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU TELL ME. YOU CAN FUCKING GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!"

"I see, hmmmm. Okay Reaper I will leave you be, good-bye" she states as she turns to leave. I watch her walk away from the door. When she is out of sight I close my eyes and try to bottle everything back up so no one can see my emotions that have move to the surface. As I try and calm down I hear a hissing noise.

"OH FUCK OFF YOU PIECES OF SHIT" I yell out loud as the knock out gas enters the room causing me to pass out on the floor.

"Deathbringer are you okay" asks Xavier "what I mean is umm is everything okay with you and Reaper, I heard him yell at you."

"Yes everything is fine I think. I think he is battling himself and he's losing. Have you ever seen him worked up like that" Deathbringer asks Xavier.

"In person no I have not seen that. The only time I have heard him like that was when he was on my fire team with one other person" Xavier tells her quietly.

"Oh really tell me more please. I need to know what happened to him. Something is not right, he got worked up to fast" Deathbringer answers quietly as she looks into the distance as Xavier begins to tell her what happened on the moon.

As Deathbringer hears the story she begins to learn what happened to her student. After Xavier finishes telling her what he knows they head to the main hall to see the head vanguard.

"Cayde what did Reaper tell you when you talked to him" Deathbring demands from the hunter surprising him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Deathbringer. He never talked to me" Cayde tells her in a small voice.

"YOUR LIEING TO ME CAYDE" Deathbringer yells at Cayde and pauses for a second before continuing "now tell me the fucking truth if you want Reaper back to normal."

Cayde sighs knowing he has no choice. After looking around the room he begins to talk "fine you win Deathbringer. This can't leave this room okay, Xavier you can't tell Nico this." Xavier nods his head to show he understands before Cayde continues. "Reaper's past was brought up. What I mean by that is he had to relive the Vault of Glass raid. Reaper had to relive his whole fire team begin killed. Also he had to watch the girl he loved get killed over and over. He did not tell me how many times he had to relive it or anything else all he said was that. Unfortunately that's all Reaper told me. I have asked someone who cares for him to try and help him. She has talked to him once that I know of. It looks like it helped so I'm hoping he will be normal again soon." As he finishes tell everyone what he was told they all look at him in disbelief.

"Thank you Cayde now I know what's wrong with him" Deathbringer says quietly, almost to herself. "So now that I know what is wrong with Reaper I can try to fix him. Is it possible to meet the person who has been helping him?"

Cayde and Zavala stay quiet but look at Iroka who was still trying to understand what she heard. After a couple seconds she looks up and sees everyone looking at her. "Sorry what did you say I was lost in thought" Iroka asks. "I was no listening to what was going on."

"Deathbringer wants to meet the person who has been trying to help Reaper. We were hoping you could help with that" Cayde tells Iroka, bring her up to speed.

"But you know who it is Cayde" Iroka tells him with a questioning look on her face.

"I know Iroka but she is your warlock. Plus you know her better than me" hisses Cayde trying to dodge Deathbringers eyes by looking at the ground.

"Fine Cayde, her name is Nico. She is an awoken warlock with sun-singer abilities. I can call her if you would like Deathbringer but I don't know how she is feeling at this minute" Iroka tells Deathbringer who just looks at her and nods.

"Yes please I would like to meet her if she is helping my student try and recover" Deathbringer politely asks.

"Yes I will call for her now" Iroka assures her as she calls out her ghost. "Go find Nico and tell her that we need her in the tower please" the ghost floats away.

"Thank you Iroka." Deathbring turns to Cayde "what is this Cayde? You knew who it was and you did not want to tell me Cayde? Is there a reason why" Deathbringer demands cooly, her voice crackling with rage and void.

"Umm not really, like Iroka said she is a warlock. So I don't have much to do with her. Also its not my place to talk about her" Cayde mutters back afraid of what Deathbringer might do to him.

"You're lying again Cayde" Deathbringer almost sings. "You need to stop because I can read you like a book. I understand you don't want to tell me. Try not to lie to me so I don't have to fight you. Deal" Deathbringer asks angrily.

"Are you threatening me Deathbringer? Because you know that I'm one of the top rumble guardians now" Cayde informs, refusing to back down.

"I don't care Cayde, you have never been able to beat me in a fight. Do you care to try now" Deathbringer challenges as she calls the light into her eyes powering up to attack.

"Cayde, Deathbringer now is not the time to be fighting one another! We should be trying to help Reaper" Zavala jumps in trying to stop the two hotheads from fighting in the main hall.

"I agree with Zavala. We need to try and find out what happened to Reaper on the moon so that we can prevent it from happen to more guardians. On top of that we need to get to the bottom of who or what attacked him when he is in prison" Ikora tries to reason with the other two.

"Well that's new information to me, when was he attacked" Deathbringer asks turning away from Cayde. "He should have been able to protect himself. I mean he is not weak" Deathbringer assures the head vanguard. As she waits for them to answer she hears a voice from behind her answer her question.

"Reaper was attacked yesterday from the looks of the marks he had on him. As for defending himself the only thing I can think of is that he was cuffed. Sorry it took so long to get here Iroka I had some things to take care of" Nico tells everyone as she walks in the room.

"Thank you for showing up Nico. This is Deathbringer" Ikora introduces the other warlock. "She was Reaper's teacher at one point in time" Iroka tells Nico. "She asked to see the person who is helping Reaper with what is going on."

Nico nods her head to Iroka understandingly. "I will do everything in my power to help her" Nico tells everyone as she turns to Deathbringer. "Hello Deathbringer I'm Nico, the warlock tasked with helping Reaper recover. If the is anything I can do to help please let me know."

"Now that is a properly trained warlock" Deathbringer exclaims. "Finally you are the first one to actually want to give me all the information I asked for." Deathbringer notes a small amount of sadness in her voice but waits to ask she why when they are alone. "Thank you very much Nico. I have a feeling that your help will be needed. Do you have some where we can talk alone? I have a couple questions for you" Deathbring asks Nico hoping that she has somewhere to go, so that the head vanguard couldn't bother her.

"Yes ma'am I do. Please follow me" Nico tells her as she turns to walk away leading Deathbringer away from the vanguard. Before Nico get to far out of the hall Deathbringer turns to wave at Xavier to follow them. Even thought she wanted to talk to Nico she had a feeling that she was going to need the titan's help.

After walking around the tower for 30 minutes Nico finally stops to enter a building. Deathbringer and Xavier follow her in to a building. What they see is a small café with only a couple tables. They follow Nico to the back of the café to a small table. As Nico sits she waves her hand at Deathbringer and Xavier as if to say take a sit. As they sit a waiter walks over to take their orders.

"Nico dear I see you brought friends, is this male the one you have been telling me about" the waiter asks.

On hearing this Nico blushes as she mutters "no that's not him. I promise that I will bring him when I can. Can we just have coffee please" the waiter nods her head and walks away.

After a couple minutes of quiet the waiter returns with their coffee. "Here you go dear just let me know if you need anything else" Nico nods.

After checking that the waiter is out of ear shot Deathbringer begins to talk "So you have been helping Reaper, thank you for taking care of him. But can I ask why you are doing it?"

Nico picks up her coffee to try and hide her blush. "Yes I have been helping Reaper. He was a fireteam member of mine, I just want to make sure he is okay" Nico says, but quickly changes her tune. "Why do you care for Reaper are you his girlfriend, or his lover?"

"Here we go again with the relationship question. I have to say Reaper sure has changed then. But to answer your question as I have already told Xavier I have no relationship with him other than being his teacher. Reaper helped me understand the hunter side while I showed him different abilities. If you are looking to be in a relationship with Reaper you might have to beat out Xavier for it. He seemed interested in that also." Her comment causes a very bright blush to spread across Nico's features. Xavier is trying to look at anything but Nico. "Oh I see I hit a nerve with that one than. Okay then you guys tell me what is going on and I will tell you what I know about Reaper's relationships" laughs Deathbringer as if toying with them.

"You promise" Nico demands jumping out of her seat.

"You have my word Nico, so please tell me what happened to Reaper" Deathbring tells her with her hands up trying to calm her down.

"I will tell you what I know but Xavier will have to help" Nico begins as she looks at Xavier who nods in agreement. "Where would you like me to start? The first time I met him or when the problem started?"

Deathbringer thinks for alittle bit before answering "start when you first met him. That will be better cause it has been about 2 years since I last saw him. I think it was when he first came back to the tower."

"2 years ago hmmmmm, wait that's when I first became a guardian. The first time I saw reaper I was being bullied by Xavier. I was new so I did not know what to do when he came up to me. Xavier was being very forceful about me join him for the night. When I saw reaper I was looking hoping almost for someone to help me. that's when it happened reaper saw me being forced to into a corner when he walk over to us. Reaper pulled a knife out as if it was second nature to him. The whole time reaper seemed to be calm even when he placed to knife on Xavier's neck. In one quick practiced movement he throw Xavier a crossed the room." Nico pauses for a second to breath. After gathering her thought she continues. "When Xavier stood up and looked around the room reaper moved in front of me to protect me in a way. As reaper moved Xavier stood up and saw reaper wave at him. Xavier charged us but fell down I don't know how because I did not see what happen. all I know is one second he was running at us and then he was down. as he fell reaper moved closer and place a gun on his head. I don't know what was said between them but it seemed to calm everything down. now that I think about it Xavier what happened?"

Xavier snorts before he talks "the reason I feel was a throwing knife to my knee. It took my leg out from under me. when he place the gun on my head I knew I was going to die but he never pulled the trigger. Instead he leaned down to my ear to whisper. 'leave the young ones alone'. After that I got moved to medical to heal my knee. If I would have known who he was then, I would as pissed my pant instead of trying to fight him."

Deathbringer laughs as she hears this "you're lucky he did not pull the trigger that for sure when. When I was training him I tried to get rid of that side of him because I thought it was going to get him killed but I guess I was wrong. But that still bring to question why did he help you?" Deathbringer finishes as she looks at Nico causing her to blush. Also thinking to herself 'why give him a warlock after all he has been thought'.

Nico thinks for a minute before trying to answer the question "I don't know ma'am he did not tell me. He did bring me to the head vanguard though after the fight. They place me on his fire team so I could train with him to survive a little bit longer on my own. Of course you know Reaper was not happy about being placed on a fire team. He argued with them for a little before finally giving up. When that was all done he took me to get ready for training. Reaper gave me money to go buy a ship. I think when I was gone he went to his vault to get me a set of armor. Sam can you come out and show her a picture of the armor please" Nico tells her ghost who appears and project the armor for everyone to see. "This is the armor he gave me. The Paradox set from the Vault of Glass."

"WAIT YOUR TELL ME HE GAVE YOU LAURA'S" yells Deathbringer. After scaring Nico and Xavier Deathbringer calms down to try again "Reaper gave you Laura's armor that's really hard to believe. What I mean is he loved her so much even after she died." Deathbringer thinks to herself 'I can't believe he did that after what he told me about his feeling for her. Maybe he's trying to move on from that, but they just meet that's really not Reaper like' "sorry Nico please go on." She tells Nico who nods.

"There not much on from there other then the training or how he became a guardian but I believe you know that much already cause he was you student . But I have to ask you before I go on. Did you know Reaper could use void" Nico asks Deathbringer.

Deathbringer sighs "yes I know he can use it, but more on that later. Please continue"

"Okay I will remind you to tell me." Nico tells her in a stern voice "like I said he trained me for a couple of hour before finally calling it for the day. When we went back to the tower we spilt up he when to his house somewhere in the city and I went to the tower. When I got to the tower I asked XaXa if it was okay to talk about something. When XaXa said yes me and my ghost waited for him. When XaXa finally join us we head to the vanguard to tell them we were back. That's when Iroka told me, I was being moved to a different fireteam. One that has a warlock one it so I can train that way. That was the last I saw of him for the next year." Nico finally finishs that part. She takes a deep breath to continue only to stop at the wave of Deathbringer hand.

"I think I understand wants happening here so I can guess the next part. You got selected for a mission to somewhere. But they said you needed a fireteam of 3 but you only had 2. You and Xavier became friends during that year so the 2 of you plus one more. Right" Nico and Xavier nod in agreement. Deathbring continues "Reaper who was finally back in the tower was the best choice because he is the top hunter" they nod again "but because he was coming and going so much the vanguard told you that they would find you a 3rd but never tell you who it was. Or at least not until he came back after a mission. When he finally returned they gather the 2 of you for a brief on what the mission was. But knowing Reaper he was late like normal so you did not meet your 3rd until later."

"You're right so far ma'am" Xavier tells her.

With a smile Deathbringer keeps digging "okay then so I got that part. I also know what Xavier has all ready told me but I want to hear it from you."

Nico gives her a shy nod "it was a mission to the moon. To find out why the hive were gathering. When we landed Reaper took off to scout the landing area. He knew were we had landed. He was not happy about were the mission was leading us to. Before we could stop him he disappeared from view. When we finally reached him a comms he was in trouble."

Nico was barely able to get the words out of her month without crying so Xavier took over. "Reaper was under attack by a large number of hive so he was on the run. When we finally talked to him we tried to help but he yelled at us to leave. When Nico would not listen he ordered me to take her back to the ship. I ask if he was sure if that's what he wanted but he incised that we leave. He wanted us to tell the vanguard what happen. After we left him on the moon we went straight to the vanguard. The next time I saw him was when I took you to see him ma'am."

"I saw Reaper when he landed. He was hurt badly. No matter what Cayde did not let me help him" Nico finally tells her.

"And from there you know what happened. Reaper ended up in prison. Thank you both for you time. Thank you for tell me what happened to my student. I believe we can help him. Xavier you can leave us. I will take care of Nico, we need to have a womanly talk about Reaper" Deathbringer tells them both. Xavier nods understanding he is not needed for this and stands to leave.

"Have a good day Nico, ma'am" Xavier tells them both before he leaves.

"Nico are you okay" Deathbring askes the crying guardian in front of her.

"Yes ma'am it's just hard talking about it" Nico begins. "I was hoping to be the one to help Reaper get better, but now that you're here…." Nico begins to cry again. "I will step await for him so you can help."

"By the Traveler Nico that's not what I want you to do. Believe it or not I want you to be the one to help him" Deathbring says trying to comfort Nico. Nico's tears slow as she takes in Deathbringer's words. "I believe they were right to ask you to help him. Yes I know Reaper, but not like you do. I can see it in your eyes that you love him."

Nico gasps in shock "HOW…. how can you tell?"

"I'm old Nico I have seen this many times in my years" Deathbringer says sounding much older then she looked. "That's why I'm not going to help Reaper, you are. Like I said I know Reaper so I can read him like a book as you will, but after not seeing him for so long plus after what happened when I saw him earlier. I believe you are the only one who can help him. I will be there if you need help but I want you to fix him. Are you okay with that?"

"YES YES sorry I did not mean to yell yes I okay with that" Nico answer back excitedly "I really want to be there for him. Because I'm falling for him."

"Oh why are you falling for him Nico? From what I understand you have only seen him twice. Once when you first started being a guardian, 2nd when you went on a mission with him" Deathbringer asks.

"I know that I have only seen him a couple times. I understand that everyone will think I am crazy for what I'm about to say but I don't care. After the first time I met him I looked up to him for how strong he is. It was like nothing could hurt him. After they split us up, moving me to a different fireteam, Cayde came up to me. Cayde told me that if I wanted he would keep an eye on Reaper for me and tell me how he was doing. I guess it was stalker like but I wanted to know what he was doing. Every time I got the reports from Cayde I cried or was in shock that he survived. I would try and find him in the Tower when Cayde told me he was back but I could never find him. I really wanted to see him even if it was just for a second. I wanted to talk to him to try and convince him to let me join his fireteam. I was never able to find him I tried a lot but never found him. So I had Sam, my ghost, find his ghost so I could talk to him. After a couple days Sam brought XaXa back. I told XaXa I wanted to buy Reaper stuff and that I needed his help. XaXa agreed to help me buy him stuff but XaXa was very serious about not letting me see Reaper. It was like he was afraid of what that would do to him" Nico sighs as she finishes telling the story.

Deathbringer is taking back about what she just heard. 'This women is amazing. She never wavered from her feelings. She stayed true to her heart and her heart was Reaper. I wonder if Reaper can see this. I know he is not smart when it comes to this but still she has her feelings out in the open. I feel for her it must have been hard. Even with Xavier near her a lot trying to prove his love for her.' Deathbringer finishes her thought to find her eyes resting on Nico with a new found respect. "Nico just know one thing about Reaper. He is as hard headed as they come, no matter what don't give up. He will find himself soon. I believe that you will be by his side when he does. I know it's hard, now trust me but don't give up okay can you do that?" Nico nods her head yes with a smile as she wipes her tears away from her eyes. "Good now, lets see if we can help that stupid hunter you love." At that both of them stand up to walk out of the café.

I finally wake up after the gas has finally worn off "they could have waited to gas me when I was near the bed fucking assholes" I mutter under my breath. As I stand up I look around the room to see that the window in the door is open. I slow walk over to it and notice a guard standing near it. "Hey guard what are you doing? I know that you were not there before and that the window was always closed when I have no visitors" I ask the guard. I want to know what is going on.

"I can't tell you the prisoner. Just know that there has been a change around here" the guard responds.

"Thought I would ask oh well" I snap back. I stand there for a bit longer before turning around to walk back to my bed. "I wish I had something to do its getting boring without anyone to talk to" I mutter to myself. 'I guess I can try and rebuild my mind so that my emotions are under control' I think as I sit down on the floor with my back on the wall. I close my eyes to try and enter my inner world were my emotions are.

"Nico you see that" Deathbringer asks as they watch Reaper over the holo cams.

"Yes. What is Reaper doing? I have never seen him like that before. Its like he is trying to hide something" answers Nico causing the old warlock to grin.

"Very good Nico. You're right Reaper is trying to hide his emotions again so that they can't be used against him. That's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time" Deathbinger tell her.

"What do you mean ma'am" Nico asks.

"What I mean is it will be good for Reaper if he can get himself under control. That way if he is attacked again he will defend himself. I feel bad for the people who decide to try it now because he not as defenseless now. Its bad because it will be harder to reach him so we have to try and break the wall he is making. Not all of it only a little bit so he will talk to you about what is going on in his head" Deathbringer sighs rubbing her neck. "And it is not going to be fun."

Nico looks at Deathbringer for a second before asking. "umm don't we want to stop Reaper from being attacked? I mean that's why we asked Zavala to add a guard outside his room. What do you mean but breaking the wall a little bit. I thought we had to stop him from bottling up?"

"You are right about the first part Nico we did talk to Zavala about that, but I don't think its going to help. As for Reaper hiding his feelings, I think you can break the wall no matter what he does." Deathbringer pauses before continuing "something is not right, can you have Sam replay the video? Just go back a minute."

Nico nods summoning her ghost "Sam can you please replay the last minute of the video?" Sam disappears for a second to rewind the feed. "I don't see anything ma'am" Nico watches the video closely to see what alerted the older warlock. "I don't see anything."

"I thought so, but I can tell you that this video was messed with. If only for a second you can see Reaper's eyes shoot open as if trouble is near" Deathbringer's tone displays her confidence.

"We should help him" Nico states as she stands but stops when she feels a hand on her arm.

"I know you want to, but let Reaper deal with this. Trust me, he will be fine" Deathbringer's expression was blank, giving none of her emotions away.

"You ready for round two asshole" I hear from outside the door causing me to open my eyes. I look for the sound of the voice. What I see is three guardians standing by my cell door. "Stand up shit for brains" they demand. I just close my eye again paying no attention to them. "I said stand up" the voice demands louder.

"Look guys I'm not in the mood for you bullshit today. So just piss off okay, this is your only warning" I snap back at them trying to put fear in them.

"What did you say fucker? I don't care what mood you're in. You attacked a fellow guardian so you have no say in what happens. Now stand up" I hear in a shaking voice.

"Look guys I'm sorry for what happened to the guardian really, but I'm not in the mood" I growl at them. I notice one of them reach for the cell door to open it. As the door opens I stand "just know I warned you." I prepare to defend myself.

"There are three of us, plus you can't fight anyway dipshit. If you could you would have done it the first time" the leader of the three laughs. I just sigh to myself 'when will they learn to listen to me'.

As the door closes behind the three I notice the way they are standing, the one who did the most talking is in the back. The other two are a couple steps in front of him as if to protect him. Before the two can move to attack I look at both of them in the face "just remember that you asked for this" I tell them. With that they move to attack, but because they have not been inside the cell as long as I have they forget how small it is and hit one another instead. Causing me to smile which pisses them off even more.

"Morons! Attack him one at a time if you can't fit" the leader snaps at them. They look at one another before the one on my right steps back letting the one on the left step forward so he can attack me.

When he rushes me I set my feet to take the rush full on. Before he is able to hit me I drop down to a squat. When he gets close I shoot up leading with my shoulder. My shoulder makes contact with his jaw stunning him for a second. I take that second to turn the tide against him and place a couple punches in his stomach. When he bends down to grasp his gut I send an upper cut to his jaw knocking him out for the rest of the fight. I turn to the other two with a smirk "and then there was two."

The other two look down at the guardian I just beat. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER" the one in the back yells as the right steps up to attack me, but is smarter than the last one. Instead of rush right in to attack me, he slowly moves forward. It looks like he is taking in to account what just happened. I answer in kind and drop to a fighting position. As we move closer and closer to one another you can feel the tension in the air. He throws the first strike a kick to my knee to knock me off balance. I manager to lift my leg to block the kick, as I block the kick I throw a punch at his head. He is not able to block it fast enough so he takes it full on. Knocking him backward as he steps back to regain balance he trips on the first guy to attack me. That causes his to fall flat on his back. I jump on him causing him to hit the deck hard. I begin punching him all over the upper body as he tries to block one area I hit a different area, this goes on before he finally tries to swing at my head. I move my head left to dodge the punch. I swing back as hard as I can aiming for his head. I connect with the punch causing his head to shoot backwards hitting the deck hard causing his head to bounce. I stand up taking one more look at him, I know he is out for good too, his eyes are rolled up into his head and a small trail of blood is coming out from behind him.

"And then there was one. Or do you want to take your friend out of here and never come back." I smirk as I flex my knuckles.

"Fuck you" he hiss at me as he gets ready to fight me. As I drop to defend myself I see the door open behind him. I relax my stance and place my hands over my head as if giving up. He smirks at see this, he thinks I'm giving up. "FREEZE GUARDIAN" we hear in a demanding voice, but he does not stop. Before he can hit me I jump and drop my left elbow into his back causing him to drop to the ground in pain. After a second he stops moving around so I stand to look at the door with my hand over my head again. What I see surprises me, it Cayde, Zavala and Iroka. I smile at them "hi guys" with my hands up.

"Well Reaper good to see you can fight again but did you really have to drop all three" laughs Cayde who is also shaking his head.

"Reaper drop your hands please" Iroka tells me. As I drop my hand I notice that it's not only the three of them outside my cell. Fish, Nico, and Xavier are all there as well.

"Its nice to see you all, but what is going on" I ask.

"Well Reaper we were going to visit you to give you a check up. Also to let you know that you have been cleaned of all charges" Zavala answers my question only to give me more to ask.

"What do you mean I have been cleared" I demand as I look around at the group.

"Reaper we had a different fireteam go down into the moon. Only thing is that all three of them said the same thing as you their pasts come back to haunt them. On top of that they also attacked fellow guardians. So we are taking the guess this is not a one time thing. We will talk more later on that after you had sometime to yourself" Cayde tells me.

I stand there shocked at what I just heard when Zavala speaks up "hold on Cayde he just took out three guardians. You know our laws on that, he could have killed them if he tried to" Zavala states. "the three are just lucky we got there in time to stop him."

"Shut up Zavala you know well and good that Reaper was defending himself against these three. Reaper even stopped when we said freeze, so how can you say that" Iroka jumps in cutting Zavala off. "If you want to punish anyone it should be these three on multiply charges. The only reason we made it in time was because Nico called us to tell us something was wrong.'

"I understand that but-" Zavala starts only to get cut off.

"On top of all that Zavala were the fuck is the guard we placed outside of Reaper's cell. Oh wait he is gone" Cayde points out softly.

Zavala realizes that he is not going to win this. He looks around at all of us and sighs before talking "fine, fine, you win this I see your point. Reaper you are free to go but you are on probation. We will talk more about this when you come to the main hall." Zavala turns to walk away only to stop near Nico to whisper something to her causing her to smile. "Xavier come with me" he tells the titan who turns to follow him out of the small cell.

"Well Reaper, you can leave the cell now, the only thing is you must have someone with you at all times. That will be Nico's and Deathbringer's job until we all me again" Iroka smiles as she tell me this. She also turns to leave, but before she leaves she places a hand on Nico's shoulder and nods. Nico looks at her and nods in understanding.

As Iroka leaves Cayde looks around at everyone standing there. "Well I need to get back to work. You need me for anything Reaper?"

I finally come back to earth after hearing everything. I realize that I have a question "yeah Cayde who's Deathbringer? The only people I see standing here are Nico, Fish, and you"

"I can answer that Cayde don't worry" Fish waves Cayde away before turning to me. "Reaper, I'm Deathbringer, only you call me Fish because I did not want you to know my name."

"That's a good one Fish, did you find that fake name in one of your many ponds" I laugh out loud.

Everyone stares at me for a minute before Nico steps up to talk. "She isn't kidding you know. Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala are all kinda scared of her."

I start to laugh again before Deathbringer a.k.a Fish shakes her head with a small laugh "don't worry about it guys. Reaper will always call me Fish. Anyways Cayde lets go we need to talk about Reaper's probation."

"But you and Nico have to-" Cayde begins

"It's fine Cayde" Fish cuts him off. "I can tell that Reaper is not going to do anything stupid. On top of that if he does act up Nico will tell me, and I will kick his ass. He already knows that he can't beat me in a fight. Isn't that right Reaper" Fish taunts me grinning.

"Fuck you Fish. How about you go find a worm to eat or something" I snap back.

"I will miss you to Reaper. Come on Cayde, lets go. The two of them need to talk" Fish pulls Cayde away, leading him by Nico. Fish stops at Nico and leans close to her. Fish murmurs so only Nico can hear "here is your chance Nico tell him how you feel, you never know what is going to happen later. I mean you don't want to lose him right?" Nico jerks to face Deathbringer with a bright red face only to see a small smirk on her face. "Come on Cayde lets go" Deathbringer repeats, once more dragging Cayde away.

"Get off me, I can walk on my own thank you very much" Cayde snaps as he tries to get out of her grasp as shes lead him out of the prison.

'That's weird everyone left really fast I wonder what going on' I think to myself as I watch them leave. 'Oh well whatever I guess they all have something to do' I turn back to Nico to ask if she wants to do something, but I see her face is bright red. "Nico are you okay, your face is really red."

"I-I'm fine Reaper don't worry" Nico stutters. She clears her throat before speaking again. "Do you want to get out of this prison so you can smell the fresh air again or not?" Nico turns to walk out I quickly fall into step behind her. As I follow I begin to notice she is walking with a propose like she has something to prove. I stay quiet as I follow not wanting to ask questions.

Then I remember "hold on Nico I forgot something in the cell." She turns back to me and says something, but I don't hear it. I take off running back to my cell. I head to the bed to lift the pillow. I find what I am looking for and jog back to Nico. She is still at the spot I left her "sorry I did not want to forget these" I tell her as I try and put the notes in my pocket before she can see. Nico just nods to me and continues on her way.

'Oh my Traveler, oh my traveler. I really hope he didn't see my face just now. I have to be bright red, I can't believe he went back to get the notes I left for him. What does it mean, does he like me or something more. I need to relax' Nico coaches herself as she walks with Reaper close behind. 'I wonder if he wants to go do something. I mean I would if I just got out. Maybe we should go get food, or I can take him to that café. I sure he wants to see XaXa again but that will have to wait until after he sees the vanguard.'

'Nico calm down please you mind is racing for no reason. Relax, I mean you wanted this to happen right' Sam asks so only Nico can her 'I mean you can just ask him on a date you know to see how he feels.'

'Shut up Sam, I'm thinking okay' Nico snaps.

"Ummm Nico where are you going? The exit is on the left" Reaper calls out to her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I know" Nico snaps. 'Damn it I need to calm down okay lets try again.' "Sorry, Sam was bugging me. Yes, thank you Reaper I know I was just lost in thought."

"No worries, anyway where are we going to go after we leave" Reaper asks causing her to fight another blush.

"Nico was wondering if you are hungry Reaper. She knows a nice place where the two of you can sit and eat if you want to go. Or do you want to go somewhere else" Sam asks no one in particular.

"I could eat lets go to the place that you know Nico. I really don't want to be in the tower right now if that is okay" Reaper replies to Sam

"Yes Reaper that is fine" Nico shyly agrees before pushing the exit door open. 'Damn it Sam I can't believe you just did that to me. Why did you ask him out, you know how hard it will be for me to eat' Nico quietly hisses at her ghost.

'Hahaha have fun I have errands to run for you so you're on your own for this date bye bye' Sam answers jovially before appearing. "Reaper I have to go do some things around the tower. So I will not be with you, if you like I can tell XaXa that you are out ."

"Okay Sam have fun. Yeah please give that little shit my thanks for waiting for me" I tell Sam. She floats around for a second before leaving. I watch her disappear slowly thinking 'what the hell is going on everyone is just leaving.'

"So Nico where are we going? I have to follow you so I don't mind where we go" I state to Nico trying to get her to talk. "Earth to Nico, anyone home?"

"Yeah sorry Reaper I'm here I bet you're hungry. I have somewhere we can go eat, just follow me" Nico says in a distracted tone as she walks away.

'Okay then I guess something is wrong with her to. It is like she does not want to go' I think as I follow her. 'I wonder why everyone is acting like this?'

As I follow Nico to wherever she is leading I try and talk to her, but she does not answer instead her face turns red or she walks faster. I finally give up on trying to talk to her and just take in the sights of the city. Eventually we reach our apparent destination. She enters without a backwards glance to see if I am still with her. I notice that it's a small café, but not very busy. As I look around Nico heads to a table in the back to sit. I quickly follow her to the table and sit across from her. I look around the café a bit more and can tell something is different about it.

"Welcome back Nico" our waiter greets her warmly. "I see you brought a different friend this time. My my, what's your name handsome" the waiter asks smiling at me brightly. "Is this the one you have been telling me about dear Nico?" This causes Nico to turn bright red as she tries to look away. "Don't be like that dear he is really handsome. You should be proud instead."

I look at both of them trying to figure out what the waiter is talking about. "Umm hi I'm Reaper, I'm a friend of Nico's. Can I ask how you know me? I know I have never met you before."

"I'm a friend of Nico's so no need to worry, I only know who you are from what I'm told by N-" the waiter starts to tell me before Nico jumps in cutting her off.

"I told her that you eat a lot Reaper so please order anything you like, also can I have some alcohol please" Nico asks me before the waiter can say more.

"Sure thing dear coming right up. Reaper would you like anything" the waiter asks looking at Nico strangely.

"Ummm whatever you bring me to eat will be okay. I will take a beer to drink" I inform her. She just nods at the two of us before walking away to place the order and bring us our drinks.

"This place is nice Nico, how did you find it" I ask Nico trying again to start small talk. Just like before this gets me next to nowhere. "Do you come here a lot the waiter seemed like she knew you?"

'Still nothing, okay I guess we can just sit here quietly.' I think as I look around the café 'it will be boring, but that's okay I don't mind. More or less I'm happy to be outside at least.'

As I look around the café I notice the waiter bringing our drinks to us. She sets them down in front of us "food will be here shortly" I hear before she walks away. I look down at the drink but only notice one on the table, mine. I look at Nico, who has begun drinking hers. Without a breath she downs the whole thing, placing the empty cup in front of her. 'I guess she was thirsty' I chuckle quietly as I sip mine. After a couple sips I place the glass down to face Nico to try and talk again "Nico are you okay you are really quiet. If I bother you that much we can leave and I can have Fish take me around" Nico just stay quiet 'hmm maybe I should have Fish come get me' I think as I take another drink as I wait for the food.

'Oh my Traveler oh my Traveler, I can't believe I'm here with Reaper. What do we talk about? I can ask him what he is thinking, or how he is. No I can't do that I mean he just got cleared so I'm sure he does not want to talk about what happened to him.' Nico's thoughts are so loud she cannot hear the conversation starters Reaper is throwing her way. Instead she is just happy to be near him. Nico knows that Reaper is talking she can see his mouth moving but she can't hear what he is say. 'I need to drink something to calm down I wish I asked for water and not alcohol. I mean what was I thinking I don't drink.' Nico finally stops thinking to look around hoping that no one is watching her. She hears a low chewing sound coming from across from her. When she looks at the sound she sees Reaper eating the food that he had ordered. 'I hope he likes the food they have here. Maybe I should have got food to eat also so he is not eating alone.' Nico shakes her head no at that 'no I'm okay I will just drink until he gets done eating' she finish her thought as she grabs her second drink.

'This bed is way softer than mine, wait is this mine? Where am I?' A small groan escapes Nico's lips as she wakes. 'Why does my head hurt?'

"You awake then?"

I jolt upwards to try and find the source of the question, only to be hit by the biggest wave of nausea a warlock ever felt. Nico scrambles trying to get away from the bed before the inside of her stomach met the outside.

"Not on my bed or my floor, in this please."

The proffered trash can is ripped out of the offering hands as Nico hurls everything she had in her stomach into it. 'Probably don't ever want to use this again.' Nico lifts her head, to apologize and thank whoever was helping her. The face she met was not one she particularly wanted to see. "Reaper" Nico squeaks before hunching over the bucket again.

"Good afternoon/or good morning to you too" Reaper says calmly while letting the women work through her hangover. "Just let it out, trust me. Keeping it in only makes you stay sick longer."

Once Nico gets back in control of her stomach she faces Reaper "what happened? And where are we?"

Reaper clears his throat "well after you took me to that café, you started drinking. I don't know how many you ended up downing, but you were pretty drunk when the waiter friend of yours asked me to get you home. She said you were not normally a drinker, and would need to be watched over. And since I can't be without supervision I decided I would take you to my place to sleep it off. It was just close and there wouldn't be a lot of people between there and here so . . ."

On hearing this Nico blushes "thank you for taking care of me" she mutters under her breath.

"No worries, I had fun spending time with you" Reaper answers. "Do you need anything water, soda, or food?"

"I'm okay thank you" Nico replies as she looks around the room. 'So this is Reaper room. Its empty other than a couple things here and there. It suits him, I mean I know he does not like fancy things or things that stand out. Wait why is it dark out I mean we went to lunch at noon right' Nico turns back to Reaper. "Reaper how long was I out for?"

Reaper thinks for a second before answering "you where asleep the rest of the day it's almost 1am. Did you sleep go-"

"WAIT I WAS ASLEEP FOR THAT LONG? THAT MEANS YOU MISS YOUR MEETING WITH THE VANGUARD BECAUSE YOU WERE WATCHING ME" Nico yells as she jumps only for have the rush of nausea meet her again. Nico dives for the bucket she was using before letting out her insides again.

"Its better just to relax Nico, trust me. As for the meeting with the vanguard don't worry about it. Sam came here to see why we were late. She said she would let the vanguard know the situation. She did mention that you didn't drink normally, was today a special occasion?"

Nico groans as she lifts herself from the bucket "you mean other than your release from prison?" She smiles timidly "I thought that was reason enough" she fibs nervously.

Reaper blinks in surprise "well I didn't think of that, thank you."

A knock on the door is all the warning we get. "There is no need to knock" Deathbringer announces before strolling in.

"Deathbringer" Cayde calls trotting in after her "you really need to learn some decorum."

Reaper sighs heavily as the pair, along with Sam, barge into the room without invitation. "I am one of the two people assigned to watch Reaper, as well as his old teacher. He has _nothing_ to hide from me."

Deathbringer grins perversely at Reaper who looks away uncomfortably. "That is because you are a peeping tom Fish, and a pervert for trying to bathe with me."

Nico struggles to hold back a very big wave of jealousy and rage at the older warlock. 'How dare she say there was nothing between her and him! That pervert is so going to pay for that later.'

"Now Reaper it's not nice to lie to everyone here. I only did that to help you bathe cause you had a hard day of training. I mean yes I got to see you naked, and look at your tone body, but not with ill intentions."

Reaper glares at the smirking warlock. "Hey kids, can we put that aside for a moment" Cayde interjects. "Look Nico, I am here only to let you know that the meeting has been moved to this afternoon. Please try and get there this time. I am leaving Deathbringer here" he glances at the warlock unsurely "to ensure that Reaper has at least one person to escort him, if you are still not feeling well."

Nico grimaced, that was just a polite way to say that she had failed at her job, and it was only the first day. "I understand he won't miss this one I promise."

Cayde nods, then leaves. The silence that follows in his wake is very uncomfortable. After a couple minutes of silence I break the ice.

"Well seeing that you are up I bet you are hungry so why do I try and cook something for you. I will be in the other room if you need anything." I tell Nico and Fish as I leave the room. "I guess you can make yourself at home peeping tom Fish"

"Thanks Reaper I will do just that after I check on Nico's health" Fish smirks. "Also let me know when you are going to shower so I can join you again"

"Fuck you Fish" I snap as I leave to cook something for Nico.

"Before you jump to anything Nico just hear me out please" Fish begins as she hears Reaper move out of earshot. "The reason I saw him like that was because of the training I had him doing for void."

"You lied to me Deathbringer, you said nothing is going on between the two of you when I asked you" snaps Nico.

"Nico calm down and I will explain what happen" Fish begins again with her hands raised to try and calm the young warlock down. Fish sees Nico relax a little bit so she begins to talk. "It only happened once I promise you that. Also that there is nothing going on with me or Reaper, he is all yours. Honesty I could be your guys' mother with how old I am but that is beside the point. Like I told you I was his teacher after one day of training void Reaper's body had burn marks all over it from it. I want to help him so I followed him into the bath area to help, but you know Reaper by now he was not happy and keep calling me a pervert. So I left him to deal with it on his own."

"You still should have told me about that" Nico tells Fish "but why was his body hurt from void a lot of people use it daily?"

"He was training alone when I saw him try and use it for the first time. I watched him fail a lot before I finally walk over to him. I offered a deal to him, I would help him control the void if he showed me what hunters could do. That really is it, I'm sorry that I did not tell you but I did not think he would bring it up" Fish informs Nico who seems to relax more. "I'm going to go relax in the other room until morning, good night Nico. Again please, don't worry about Reaper."

"I will try Fish, good night" Nico tells the older warlock who smiles.

'I wish I had more than eggs and bread to give her, but oh well' I think to myself as I return to my room to give Nico the food. As I walk down the hall I see Fish leave the room with a smile. She turn to see me carrying the food and just grins as she walk away from me to the other room but I hear her mutter "you two better stay quiet". I wonder what she means by that as I walk into my room to give Nico the food only to see her looking around. She does not notice me walk into the room so I break the silence.

"All I have to eat is eggs and bread sorry it's not more you must be hungry" I tell her as I bring the food over and set it down next to her, causing her to jump a little bit.

"Sorry Reaper I did not hear you come in" Nico mutters

"No worries Nico I know that you were looking around the room. I should have knocked before coming in. Anyway here you go eat up this should help you feel better." I tell her as I stand to leave so she can eat in peace.

"Where are you going Reaper" I hear Nico ask me.

"I'm going to clean up a bit I know I smell bad after the fight and cooking. Don't worry I will be back okay" I tell Nico with a smile

"Okay see you soon" Nico tell me as she begins to eat.

As I dry off from my shower I being to think about what happened. 'I can't believe nico had a drink because of me. I feel really bad that I caused her to drink even thought it was for a good cause. Maybe I should ask her if she would like to go out again, but this time not drink. I think she might take that as a date thought so what do I do' as I continue in to change in to a clothes. I take a couple seconds to think so more ' I wonder if I can move on from laura. It has been a couple years so maybe I can, you know what I will wait and see what happens after I meet the vanguard.' With that I finish changing so I head to to room to check on nico to make sure she is okay. When I poke my head in the door I see that shee has fell back to sleep but has a small smile on her face. I move quietly so I don't wake her to remove the tray of empty plates from the bed. As I leave the room I think I hear her mutter something but pay it no mind. After I plate the plates in the sink I turn to walk over the my coach to lay down for a bit before I have to meet the vanguard.

"Reaper please step forward" Zavala tells me. I take 3 step forward so im directly in front of the head vanguard. "we have decided to clean you of all charges, but you will be placed on probation, this will include. A permanent fireteam for you, you must be escorted by guardian deathbringer or guardian nico. This will continue until we see fit. Do you understand this guardian reaper?"

"I understand" I answer back as I keep my head down.

"good" Zavala continues on for a couple more minutes so I just tune him out. I slowly begin to look around the room. I see nico smile to herself almost as if she is please with the outcome. When I finally bring my eye back to Zavala I see cayde with a sly grin on his face "that is all guardian reaper please remember to follow the guide line that we gave you. Your ghost will be returned to you as soon as you leave the room" I hear Zavala tell me. I bow my head in respect to the 3 head vanguard before turning to leave the room.

'thank god that's over now, I just don't like the new guide lines I have to follow' I think with a sigh. ' I just hope that everything will get better after this'

"reaper, come join us please." I hear bring me out of my thought. I look up to see nico standing near fish waving at me. As I walk over to them I can't help but continue to think about the thoughts I had last night.

"well now that is over I guess we can try and get reaper out on patrol to work out the rusty spots he might have" deathbringer begins to tell nico "but I think that can wait until tomorrow. For now I think its better to let him relax."

" I agree it will be nice to be back on a fireteam with him after all this I just hope nothing go wrong this time when you go out." Nico mutter back to her "we just have to figure out were reaper is going to live now because one of us have to be with him all the time" which cause her to blush red.

"Will before we figure that out lets ask him what he wants to do shall we" deathbring states as she turns to me. "well reaper what do you want to do?"

I think for a second before a thought comes to mind. " hmm I have a couple ideas, but those can wait until after I get XaXa back are you okay with that fish" I snap at her causing her to laugh. I go to talk again but get cut off.

"that's not nice reaper, you should speak to her with respect." I turn to find the source of the voice to be greeted by XaXa. "it nice to see your still alive deathbringer."

"ohh XaXa its nice to see you also what has it been 3 years." Deathbringer begin to talk to XaXa "has reaper got any better with using the void since the last time I saw you both?"

"shut up fish" I hiss at her.

"calm down reaper why do you let them talk for a little bit" nico tell me as she places a hand on my arm to try and make me relax. I look at her and realize she is a little nervous about what is going to happen so I talk a deep breath to relax.

"fine anyways nico I want to talk to you privately if that's okay" I tell her as I turn back to XaXa and fish. "the two of you can catch up this will not take long. No listening in or I will kill you both" I hiss with venom on my voice as I walk away.

When we get out of earshot of the two of them I turn to face nico who was following me with a questioning look on her face. As I go to open my month to talk no words come out making nico laugh at me. I smile at her and rub the back of my head as I go to try again. "nico I was wondering if you would like to go out again with me. What I mean is umm"

"I would love to go out with you again reaper, but are you asking me out on a date" nico asks me as she cuts me off. As she looks at me I cant seem to get my feelings under control to talk to her.

"umm" I stumble to get the word out of my mouth when she talks again.

"well reaper are you asking me on a date with just you and me" she tries again to causing me to blush.

I open and close my mouth as if trying to find my voice before finally sound comes out "umm yes I am asking you on a date"

I notice nico begin to smile which causes my body to relax as I her her answer. " I would love to go on a date with you reaper but no drinking this time okay"

I nod my head yes as she walks away from me to rejoin XaXa and deathbring. Which makes me think 'god why was that so hard for me to do'. I look down at the ground as I walk over getting ready for whatever they have in store for me. When I manage to look up I can see nico with a bright smile on her face which makes me grin.

Inside nico head during her private talk with reaper.

"fine anyways nico I want to talk to you privately if that's okay" reaper ask nico but that all she hears from him as he walk away. Nico decide to follow to see what reaper wants. 'I wonder what he wants hopefully its nothing bad. I really hope he is not mad at me for puking in his trash can. I will have to replace that soon. Looks like reaper does not want anyone to hear us' nico thinks as wait for reaper to talk. Nico see reaper open his mouth to say something but nothing happens. 'that was cute I hope he is okay with me laughing at that's' nico thinks as she covers her mouth to try and stop laughing. Finally she hears word come out of reapers mouth.

"nico I was wondering if you would like to go out again with me. What I mean is umm" reaper begins.

"I would love to go out with you again reaper, but are you asking me out on a date" nico asks as she cuts reaper off. which causes here to think 'oh my god I cant believe he is asking me out I should not have cut him off. I should have let him finish talking instead' nico watches reaper stumble to answer her question. 'okay nico you have to stay calm or you will scare reaper away from you. I mean you want to be with him right? Plus I don't think I can scare reaper away from me, I mean he always is fighting the darkness right. I would why he is having a hard time asking me out? OH MY GOD REAPER JUST ASKED ME OUT.' Nico yells in her mind as she realizes what reaper just did. So nico tries again to see what reaper will say. "well reaper are you asking me on a date with just you and me?" nico notice that reaper is blushing a little as she asks the question.

Reaper tries to find the words before finally answering "umm yes I am asking you on a date"

'I KNEW IT HE WAS ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE. OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT FINALLY. WHAT DO I SAY I KNOW I WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM BUT STILL. I WLL JUST TRY AND ANSWER CALMLY.' Nico think before answering with a smile. " I would love to go on a date with you reaper but no drinking this time okay" nico watches reaper nod his head before turning to walk back to the group thinking the whole way 'I cant wait to go on this date, I should have waited to see when it will be. Oh well im sure he will tell me. Why did I have to say no drinking god I feel stupid right now the only way I will get passed the date is with a drink even with what happened last time'. Nico smiles as she joins deathbringer and XaXa as they talk about what they should do.

"XaXa I think we should start with patrols on earth so he can warm up before we try the harder missions" deathbringer tells XaXa.

"I think that will piss reaper off a lot if we do that deathbringer. You know how he gets when the missions are to easy for him." XaXa shots back at her "I mean unless you want to deal with him in a bad mood be my guest and tell him what you want to do.

Deathbringer begin to laugh. "wow XaXa when did you become scared of reaper? If I remember right you always wanted him to do the easy missions.

"shut up you old worn out warlock" XaXa snaps back causing deathbringer to laugh even harder. XaXa turns to nico to ask what she thinks but notices her with a wide smile on her face. "what happened to you nico are you okay?"

Hearing someone talk to her causes nico to come back to earth. "im fine XaXa don't worry about me I was just thinking. Anyway I have to agree with deathbringer about the easy mission first for reaper. He is not like he use to be so I think that's it's a good idea."

"not you to nico" XaXa sighs seeing he is not going to win this "fine them one of you tell him im not going to."

"umm you know I have been standing here right guys" reaper tells the group who all turn to him. " I honestly don't care what we do so I will leave that up to you all, but before we decide on what to do tomorrow can I go home to relax in my own bed."

"I think that's what we all need reaper so I have no problem with with" deathbringer announces to the group with a grin.

"I have not problem with that also reaper" nico states with a concerned look on her face.

"What wrong nico" reaper asks.

"umm I know that you have a spare room in your house but there are three of us. Where are we all going to sleep" nico asks reaper with a small blush.

Before reaper can answer the question deathbringer answers it for him. "I will be in the guess room by myself so you to young ones can figure it out if you want to share a bed or not I don't care just be quiet." When she finishes talking deathbringer turns away to start walking to reapers house.

"well I guess that's that then" reaper mutters as he puts his hands in his pockets and turn to follow deathbringer. XaXa disappears from view leaving nico by herself.

'well nico at lest you can say you relationship with reaper is improving now' nico hears sam tell her. ' I mean at lest he asked you out on a date and now you might have to share a bed with him. Hearing this causes nico to turn bright red.

'shut up sam there is not need for that I will just sleep on the couch and let reaper us his own bed.' Nico snap back in her mind as she follows reaper.

'I mean nico be honesty with yourself. You already slept in his bed once when you were passed out drunk' states sam cause nico to blush more 'plus im sure you would love to have reaper at lest be in the sam room as you when you are sleeping so you might as while share a bed with him.'

'sam I swear to god if you don't stop I will find a way to replace to you with a different ghost' nico threatens as she walks trying to catch up to the group. As nico catches up to the group she notices that reaper is waling slower and slower. When she finally catches reaper she can see that he is thinking about something very deeply so she tries to talk to him. "Whats wrong reaper you seem lost in thought?"

This seems to catch reaper by surprise. "umm sorry I was just think about how nice it is to be back outside."

"its okay I did not mean to startle you" nico responds

"no worries, anyways I have to think about were im going to try and sleep to night" reaper mutter outloud forgetting nico is there so she just listens to reaper think outloud. " I know fish is going to be in the spare room. So where does that leave myself and nico. Hmmm I could always just sleep on the couch and let nico sleep on the bed in my room. I don't mind plus I will most likely only sleep a couple hours before my night terrors hit so its better to let her sleep there she will use it more than me. Yeah that will work that's a good plan." Reaper smile to himself as his finish his thought.

"are you sure that's okay reaper" nico asks

"ohh hi nico I did not know that you were there sorry" reaper answers as a small color of red appears on his cheeks. "yes that's fine nico I don't mind if you use my bed."

Nico watches reaper closely as he talks and notices that he is trying to avoid something. "reaper what do you mean night terrors?"

Reaper looks shocked that nico even asks the question. "those are something you don't need to worry about deal." Reaper snap at nico cause her to jump a little bit.

"I only want to help reaper." Nico mutter under her breath.

Reaper sighs and places a hand on her shoulder " I know nico but its not something that I really want to talk about okay so just drop it."

Nico lowers her head so she is looking at the ground before answering "okay reaper just know im here to help"

"I know that nico thank you for" reaper begins only to be cut off by deathbringer.

"hey love birds, hurry up and get over here. This old lady is tired." Deathbringer yells at the two of them causing them to blush.

"we are coming fish, just fucking wait." Reaper snaps back as him and nico finally catch up.

When they finally enter the house fish turns to reaper and nico. "look I will be in the spare room so stay quiet. No funny business reaper I will be watching you." Deathbringer glares at reaper for a second before he answers.

"fuck you pervert" reaper snap before turning to nico. " you can go to my room like I said I will sleep on the coach so don't worry okay. Nico nod her head as she walks to reapers room.

"why reaper you can be nico to other people im amazed." Laughs fish.

"fuck you fish. I let her take the room for reasons okay" reaper snap trying to scare her away.

"oh what reasons might I guess" fish begins bfore her whole demeaner changes. " are you still having night terrors reaper"

Reaper sigh knowing that he cant hide this from his teacher. "yes fish I still having them. They don't seem to want to leave me alone."

Fish stay quiet for a second before laughing a little "well reaper, I told you this before so I will try again. They will not go away until you have come to an understanding with them. Unlike before you have a sweat and carring person who is willing to help you" fish places a hand on reaper shoulder before she leaves. "just try not to lose this one"

"fuck you" reaper mutters as he sits down on the coach. "hey XaXa are you there?"

"yeah reaper whats up" XaXa asks as he appears.

"go check on nico for me, make sure she is okay I did snap at her when she was trying to help" reaper tell XaXa as he lays down

"why do I have to do it you lazy asshole" XaXa asks before noticing that reaper is already asleep. XaXa sigh as he floats away to check on nico "I think that you are afraid of what will happen my friend. Which is weird but I hope you will over come this."

"nico reaper sent me to check on you to make sure you are okay" XaXa begins to say as he enters the room. What he see surprises him, nico is laying on the bed but not asleep instead she has tears in her eyes. "nico what wrong"

" leave me alone xaxa. I don't want to talk to anyone." Nico cries

"nico I just want to help you" xaxa begins "but I will leave if you want me to."

"No I will leave Xaxa" nico snaps " it easy to see that reaper does not care if im here or not."

"what are you talking about nico" xaxa ask confessed

"its easy for me to see that he does not need me xaxa" nico tell the ghost as she stands up

"nico please calm down whats wrong? Where is this coming from" XaXa begin trying to calm the warlock down. XaXa knows if she leave the house something bad will happen.

"tell me what is going on with reaper XaXa" nico begs as she trys not to cry.

"I don't know what you are talking about nico." XaXa counters

"don't lie to me, I know that somethings going on. Im not that stupid why else would he give me his bed to sleep in" nico demand

"nico I cant tell you that so please" xaxa starts before nico cut him off.

"then move so I can leave" nico yells as she trys to walk by xaxa

Xaxa sigh knowing he is going to have to tell her what is going on if he wants her to stay her to help. On top of all that xaxa know reapers true feelings for this young warlock even when he tries to hide them. "okay nico you win but please sit down. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability." On hearing this nico walks back to the bed and sit back down.

"you better tell me the truth xaxa or im leaving" nico warns the ghost who sighs again.

"I understand nico" xaxa pauses know that this is not going to be easy and the if reaper finds out all hell will break lose. "what do you want to know first?"

"I want to know why im here in his room instead of him. I want to know about his night terrors" nico pauses as if wanting to ask more but before she can sam cut her off.

"she also wants to know about reapers feeling for her and laura" sam tell xaxa which shocks both of them.

"sam that's not what I want to know" nico snaps as a blush comes to her face.

Xaxa who is taken back by what sam just said stay quiet think to himself. 'shit this is not good maybe I should not tell them that. but if I don't nico might leave shit what do I do'

"well xaxa are you going to float there and not say anything? Im sure nico will still leave if you don't hurry" sam threatens.

'looks like I have not choice in the matter if I want them to stay. Even if its to helpo reaper I still fell bad for tell them.' Xaxa sigh before beginning. "fine nico sam you win I will tell you what I can that's all I can promise and it will be the truth, but please don't tell reaper any of this I feel bad affront for telling you this as it is." Nico nods her head in agreement before xaxa continues "the reason you are in this room instead of reaper is because of his night terror. I better explain what his night terror are first I guess." Xaxa pauses to gather his thoughts "reaper has been having night terror ever sense the vault of glass raid. They start about 2 days after he was forced to finish the raid alone after watching everyone get killed, including the person he loved laura. I cant tell you what happens in the night terrors he has but I know that he can only sleep for a couple hours at a time. The max that he has been able to sleep with no aid is four hours in one night. You may notice that reaper takes a lot of nap during his down time or when he is waiting for something. That really how he is able to function with so little sleep as funny as it may seem. Yes I know he look like a lazy shit because of all the naps he takes but that not it. Reaper does it so he can function right when the time calls for it. Anyway back to the nights terrors, like I said I don't know a lot about them but every now and then he will talk in his sleep. When he does that you hear pain in his voice as he calls out the laura. I don't know if it is as she dies or after but I know that there is so much pain in his voice. You want me to tell you more about laura and him well here you go. Reaper loved laura so much that it was comical. He could never talk normal to her every time he tried it would fault and people would laugh at him. Reaper did not care he would keep trying until laura finally asked him out instead. I thought reaper was going to die when that happened, he seem to for get everthing that was going on around him. While anyways after a couple date reaper and laura became a fireteam by themselves, the vanguard had no problem with that because of how well they worked together. Back then when it was only reaper and me, he would do crazy missions with no help like I told you before. Laura seem to realize that something was wrong with reaper after the first couple missions they went on together. When laura told the vanguard what was happening they asked her to save him. Before you ask I will tell you what she told them." Xaxa tells them on seeing nico face. " she noticed reaper had given up on life and that he just wanted to die. So after the meeting with the vanguard she began taking easy mission with reaper to try and help him. But then everything back fired laura died during the vault of glass."

Nico jumps in before xaxa can keep talking "xaxa how do you know what happened during that time? The vanguard said reaper had your memory wipe of the raid."

"yes that's true reaper did have it wiped but what you have to understand is because im reaper ghost I can see inside of his mind. I have seen what happen during the raid thought his eyes. At first I did not understand what happen so I dug deepier trying to find out what happened. That when I saw it, reaper talking to the speaker about getting my memory wiped. So from then on I knew that reaper was trying to forget what happened. Notice I never talk about the raid when he is around, I never talk about laura." Nico gasps shock on what she just heard come for the little ghost. "back to what I was saying about the terrors they started tweo days after the vault of glass. The reason it took so long for them to happen is because reaper did not sleep during that time. Instead he was trying to find ways to die, he almost did it to. Until he found a note addressed to him form love asking him to live on for the two of them. After reading the note reaper returned to the tower and talked to the vanguard about what happened, when he finish he left the tower to do his own missions. I think he figured if he died during a mission Laura would forgive him for dying. Boy did reaper try I mean he really tired but it never work in his favor. After a couple months of missions reaper finally gave up and decide to train. If you have talked to fish then you know what he was trying to train in void. The reason why he wanted to train in void was because the what laura used evertime they went on mission, so to reaper it was a way to remember her. While after a couple fails it trying to use it fish came into the picture. When she finally got reaper to understand that she wanted to help him she asked why he was doing this. Fish was shocked at what she heard, here is a hunter trying to master void to remember the loved one he has lost. Fish did everything in her power to help reaper learn void. Mind you that if you want to know more about what happened during the training you have to ask her. Cause its not my area to tell."

"does fish know about reapers night terrors xaxa" sam asks.

"yes she does" xaxa pauses again to think. "she was the first one to notice that he was not sleeping. I knew that reaper was having them but there was nothing I could do so when reaper woke up form them I would stay quiet. I let reaper deal with them on his own. Will I did that until one night when I notice reaper was not in his bed, instead I found him training. When I floated around the area to make sure he was alone I noticed fish watching him. So I went to her to ask if reaper was okay, but before I could talk she cut me off and asked me about his passed. So I told her everything after I finished she just nodded her head and walked away for me. I just watched what happened next, fish walk right up to reaper and in braced him in a hug. I don't know what was said but the next thing I saw blew my mind. I have never seen reaper break down he has always kept his feelings under control, but somehow fish was able to break that wall the protects his feelings. Reaper broke down in her arms and began to cry this went on for hours they did not move the only thing I could hear was reaper crying. After the episode reaper seem to get better even with his night terrors he was still having but he was able to function almost normally." Xaxa stops talking and sighs thinking to himself 'reaper is going to kill me if he finds out what I just told them'.

"thank you xaxa for tell me all that. im guessing that I meet reaper not long after his return to the tower right" nico asks

"yes that's right nico" xaxa begins before getting cut off by sam.

"okay xaxa what are reapers feelings towards nico? That's the last question we have for you. If you answer it truthfully we will stay" sam snaps at xaxa causing nico to blush.

"I guess you don't care if reaper kills me then" xaxa laughs before answering. "nico because I know your feeling towards reaper I will tell you this. Reaper cares for you deeply and will do everything in his power to protect you form harm. I guess in a way he loves you."

Nico blushes madly and tries to cover her face. Sam laughs at her before turn back to xaxa. "we will stay xaxa thank you for answering our questions. Good night."

Xaxa does not answer instead he just float out of the room back to were reaper is sleeping 'please forgive me reaper but I had to tell them for your own good.'

"happy nico now please sleep" sam mutter to nico who is still bright red.

Nico nods her head and lays down to try and sleep.

"really guys a patrol beacon, cant we get a harder mission" reaper cries to his fireteam.

"no reaper we want to start out easy first. Trust me on this." answers nico trying to calm him down.

"I mean reaper I could always shot you in the head so you shut up" fish jokingly tell him.

"fuck you fish" reaper snaps.

"oh touchy feely are we reaper" fish pokes at him trying to get him to snap again. Reaper get cut off by nico.

"Will you two stop it. We are on a mission in case you forgot." Nico snaps at the two of them. "now lets go over the mission again. We have to kill and collect fallen guns so the weapon techs can study them."

"fine nico you win." Reaper sighs as he pulls up his scout rifle to take aim at a fallen shank.

Nico smile to herself about being able to somewhat control reaper. 'I know that he will still be hard headed but at lest he is listen to me now'

Sam cuts into nico thought 'I mean really nico what did you think was going to happen XaXa told us he cares for you'

'shut it sam' nico snaps at her ghost cause sam to laugh in her head.

About 20miles away for them a small group of titans is begin over ran by fallen.

"Xavier, what do we do. We will not survive another attack" a titan asks his fireteam leader as he reloads his auto rifle.

"I agree Xavier we need help. Are there any guardians near us to help" a different titan asks.

Xavier begins to reload his guns as he looks around the area trying to figure out what to do. When lightbulb appears in front of him.

"Xavier im picking up the signs of 2 guardians about 20 miles away. I going to get on the comms with them and see if they can help." Lightbulb tells the group.

"do it lightbulb, tell them we need them here now. We will hold out as long as we can." Xavier snap as he prepares for the next wave.

"nico we have an incoming transmission for a guardian." Sam tells nico as she appears.

"we need help. We are being over ran by fallen and will not live much longer. We are not far from you position." The transmission tells them.

"roger we are on the way, hold out for as long as you can" nico responds to the transmission. "sam bring our ship around we need to go now" nico orders her ghost who disappears. 'some much for an easy first mission' nico thinks as she hears the ship approach. "reaper, fish lets go." Nico yells at her fireteam. Who heard the whole thing.

After they all get on board the ship takes off towards the signal. Nico turns to fish and reaper and begins to inform them about what is going on. "I know it was supposed to be an easy mission for you at first reaper but we need to help them. I know you all heard the transmission so that were we are heading." Nico sighs before continuing "just please don't go crazy reaper"

Reaper looks at nico with a small grin "I would never do that"

" I agree with nico, reaper on that. also no night stalker abilities your body is still healing after the last time so use something else." Fish buts in to the speech.

Reaper cries again "really no nightstalker that will make it to easy"

"reaper stop it we are about to land." Nico snaps "use blade dancer because we don't know whats going on. "

Reaper nods his head "well XaXa you heard the boss blade dancer abilities"

"yeah I heard her lazy." XaXa hisses at reaper as he appears "are you sure you still know the dance of death reaper?"

Reaper laugh as he hears the ramp drop. " I guess we will find out."

Xavier turn to the sound of the ship "already guys help is here don't let up." Xavier yells over the gun fire. As he watches the ramp drop trying to see whos coming out.

"oh look the baby titans need saving" reaper laugh taking in the battle.

"reaper can it that's an order" nico snaps causing reaper to fall silent. "good now that over let go get them."

As nico runs up to the group of titan she recognizes one of them and yells "XAVIER"

Xavier looks at her shocked at what he sees. "nico what are you doing here" he asks as she join him behind an rock shortly followed by fish. "and fish why are you guys here I thought that you were off planet."

"be glad we are not Xavier. What going on here?" nico informs him as she waits for more info.

"well we were doing a hunter killer mission when this happened." Xavier tells them "but I think we are going to need more then a couple warlocks to help us."

Nico peeks over the rock to see a wave of dregs charging them with vandals with wire rifles shooting at their head. As a wire rifle shot hits the rock in front of her she dives down again only to hear a rifle shot. After a second a load scream fills the air followed by a second shot. The screaming stops as nico peeks around the rock again. Nico see one vandal down, she drops to rely the info as more rifle shots fill the air. "we have a vandal down and more following it" Xavier nods at the info and begins to breath.

"I missed his head damn I suck" reaper mutters to himself. "I guess it's a good thing I have a sniper rifle when nico asked me for cover fire"

"incoming message from nico" XaXa tells him.

"reaper we need you to take out all the vandals first then the captains , okay" nico orders him. Reaper does not answer over the comms instead he slowly begins killing vandals that are firing are the group. 'I guess I don't mind taking orders from her' reaper thinks as he move down the line of vandals.

"who that with the sniper rifle nico" Xavier asks as he drop back around the rock.

"I cant tell you Xavier sorry" nico apologizes to him.

"I understand" Xavier responds "hes a hell of a shot I mean the vandals don't know what to do."

'sam I need you to tell reaper to move up here after her finishes with the captain. I need him here just in case the dregs get to close.' Nico tells her ghost in her head so Xavier cant here.

"reaper, nico wants you to move up after you kill the captains." XaXa tell reaper as he takes down a different captain.

"okay tell her I only have one more to go" reaper tells xaxa as he aims at the final captain and pulls the trigger.

"last captain down nico." Sam tells nico "he is on the way to you now"

Nico sigh in relief "that's good to hear sam thanks. Xavier all the vandals and captain are down bring down the hammer on them."

"that's great news nico but we cant there are only a couple of us left. I want you and fish out of here before we get over ran." Xavier orders nico.

"what are you talking about" nico asks conceded.

"We are about to be over ran" Xavier yells as he fires around the rock.

'fuck this cant be happening. Not again' nico thinks as fast as she can but hears a sreech over her head. Nico looks up to see a dreg aiming his gun at her head nico begins to yell "REAPER I NEED YOU. REAPER PLEASE HELP"

Not far away reaper is running toward the group and hears nico yell. Reaper runs faster and yells at XaXa " I NEED BLADE DANCE NOW XAXA" reaper feels the light in his body shot though the roof and his body begins to move even faster. As reaper get close he see nico about to get shot so he blinks in that direction. When he appears he is between nico and the gun. Reaper does no pause as he slams the knife into the dreg head. Reaper begins blinking around the battle field killing dreg after dreg. Xavier looks around the rock and watch a light blue figure move at lighting speed.

"nico is that a hunter?" Xavier begins "when did you make a fireteam with a hunter I know that you and fish were a team but whos the hunter. I don't know of any other then reaper and he cant be out."

Nico looks up surprised to still be alive. 'sam what happened thought I was going to die' nico asks her ghost

'he saved you nico, reaper saved you' sam begins ' im so glad you fell in love with him. Also this proves that you mean a lot to him.'

Nico glad she has a helmet on so no one can see her face turn crimson red. Nico walks around the rock as the last fallen dreg dies to reapers deadly dance. Everyone is in shock that they are still alive and slowly begin move out into the open.

Xavier can barely believe what he just saw. One lone hunter just took out an small army of dreg alone. As he watches the hunter slowly move towards the group he is amazed that the hunter is not hurt. Xavier looks back at his fire team to see them slowly recovering from the wounds they received. This causes him to think 'maybe I need to get on good terms with a hunter so they will join me. Cause man did he just save our asses.'

Fish stands up and walks over to meet reaper and begins to talk in a low voice. "good thing you can still dance"

"fuck you fish you know I hate blade dancer" reaper hisses back as they walk toward the group

"way to go reaper, that was amazing" nico tell him in a shocked voice. "why don't you blade dance more you seem really really good at it."

Reaper sighs as he get closer to the group. "Because it's too easy to use and if you're not careful it can get you killed." reaper tells her matter of factly.

Nico is taken back by the way he answers her question. "oh I did not know, im sorry for asking" she begin but stops when reaper talks again.

"don't worry nico I understand why you asked. Trust me I would want to know also if I was you" reaper begins again. "so don't blame yourself for it okay." Reaper tells here as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Nico feel her face getting hotter as reaper talk and places a hand on her shoulder. 'I really want to hug him' nico thinks to herself, but before she can do just that a voice form behind her talks.

"thanks for the help you guys. You really saved us back there. I don't know what I can do to repay you." Xavier tells them as he walks over to nico. "hunter thank you for saving our fireteam. If you ever need anything please let me know." Xavier stick his hand out to shake the hunter hand. He see the hunter look back at nico, she nods her head at the hunter who finally talks.

"I know who you are Xavier. I surprised you don't recognize me honestly." The hunter states. Causing Xavier step back, but before he moves nico steps in.

"Xavier you know him" nico sigh and steps in front of the hunter. "its reaper Reaper was the one who saved you"

Xavier looks shocked at what he just hear when he finally can talk "but reaper hates titans why would he save us"

The hunter who nico claimed to be reaper talks again. "Because Xavier we hunter have to adept to what is going on around us. On top of that nico is my fireteam leader." The hunter finishes talking and reaches up to remove his helmet.

Xaiver jaw drops when he see the hunter face. "oh my god reaper I thought it was someone else. Look man im sorry for what ever happen between us. I truly am grateful that you save my fire team" Xavier pause to think before continuing "I offer still stands reaper if you need anything let me know I will help you" Xavier tells him as he stick out his hand again.

Reaper looks at nico who nods her head again. Reaper sighs "thank you xaiver I will remember that for next time" reaper shakes his hand.

"okay love birds let go back to the tower and brief the vanguard about what happened." fish tell the group breaking up the feel of peace.

Reaper release xaviers hand and places his helmet back on his head. "fuck you fish" reaper hisses at her as he walks by.

"reaper im to old for you so how about you stop saying that" fish pokes at him. Pissing reaper off even more as he walk back to the ship.

Nico turns to Xavier and smile. " I will tell you everything at the tower see you there" she tell him before she turn and chases after reaper.

Xavier smiles to himself as he check that his fireteam is ready to move. After seeing that they are okay he sighs as he thinks 'thank god that nico has reaper on her team. She sure was right when she said he will be help when we need him.' Xavier glances at the two other titans as he tell them what to do next "lets move out guys back to the tower we go". The other two titans nod and gather what they need to head back home.

Back on board the transport ship nico see that reaper is sitting in the back talking to XaXa. As she walk over to talk to reaper she see fish watching her closely. Nico decides to walk over to fish instead of reaper to see what on her mind.

"fish, I mean deathbringer. Whats wrong you seem like you have something that you need to talk about?" nico states trying to talk to her

"its nothing that you need to worry about nico. Im just lost in my own thoughts" Fish tells her, but see that nico does not believe her. Death bringer sighs before telling nico whats wrong. "I don't know if you know about hunter abilities but you need to know this. When reaper was using blade dance he put himself in harms way."

"reaper told me something about that." Nico questions "what do you mean?"

"what I mean is we are luck reaper is alive right now. Yes I know that he was hard to follow, that the fallen could not hit him. But the thing is when he does the dance he throws himself into enemy fire. Did you see what reaper did when he saw you about to get shot" nico shakes her head no. "he put himself between you and the dreg so he would get shot instead and I think he got shot." Hearing this nico turn to start racing over to reaper but gets stopped by fish who shakes her head no. "Don't nico let reaper deal with it. Like I said I could be wrong but I don't know. I cant see the back of his armor because of his cloak so I cant tell you yes or no. so what I will tell you is that I can see that reaper cares for you deeply if he willing to do that. On top of he started following your orders, he even called you his fireteam leader nico. That means something has happened and that he trying to change for you."

"I did not know that, I just thought he was doing it because he was in trouble." Nico mutters back.

Fish laugh at the young warlock before placing a hand on her arm. "Really Nico you know reaper would not say or do that normally. So I think something is going on with him."

Nico gasp in surprise before talking "that's not what i wanted fish, I only wanted to help him not change him."

"I know that nico but if he is in love with you he will do anything for you. Love changes people without them know." Fish stands up and take a step towards nico when she reach nico she give her a hug and whispers "you should be happy nico because he is doing this for you." Fish lets go and walk towards reaper. "hey lazy how did it feel to be back out in the field? You know actually doing your job."

"shut up fish, I know your trying to make me mad." reaper mutter back at her in a threaten voice.

"oh trying to scare me away again reaper. We both know that will not work on, so why do you try" fish tell the hunter.

"fuck you fish I know that you are trying to piss me off. Its not going to work this time, im not one of your damn toys" reaper snaps.

"fine reaper go ahead and keep it up, just see what happens." Fish threatens

"stop you two we are near the tower" nico cuts in trying to stop them from fighting.

"oh nice, I did not know we were that close." Fish begins in a dreamy state. "how about you two let me take care of the brief with the vanguard." This catches both of them off guard. "you two can head back to reapers house and relax instead. How does that sound?"

Nico stares at fish trying to find out what she is up to before asking "why fish im the fire team leader here I should be there."

Fish Is quite for a minute before a idea comes to her. "I will take care of it nico. Im the most senior one here so I can do it for you. On top of that I don't think reaper wants to be near the tower after what happened. One of us have to watch him" nico is taken back by this and fish see that she is winning the fight. "so in that case you know I will try and piss him off so why not let him relax a for a couple hours. That give you both time to relax and recover." Fish looks over at reaper knowing that his answer will be the final word. She watches him closely as he leans his head back against the wall of the ship.

Reaper sighs before answering "I like that idea, I really don't want to go to the tower anyways. But fish nico is right she needs to be the one that gives the debrief , she is the fireteam leader. "

Hearing this surprises both fish and nico. Nico begins to blush a little pink at the fact that reaper is defending her postion. Fish begins to think 'well I'll be damned reaper really is changing, but I wll win this.' Fish takes a couple second to think about what she going to say before starting.

"oh I get it reaper you just want to spend more time with your loving teacher."fish watches his face change at her words. "did you miss me that much to were you cant function with out my little one?" she know that reaper cant stand when she doe that to him and know it will piss him off faster then anything. Then it happens reaper snaps back at.

"fuck you fish you know that's not goddamn true." Reaper snaps at her, causing her to grin because she knows that she won this. "you know what never mind your right, I just want to go relax at my house. I was going to try and help with the debrief so that nico be the team leader but fuck you. You do its alone".

Nico stares at the two of them nothing that she not going to change their minds. Nico sigh before she cuts in again. "fine fish I will let you do the debrief. I will watch over reaper so that he does not get carried away. Are you okay with that reaper" on finishing her question nico pauses and thinks about what she just said 'why did I ask him that I know her will be okay with it, I mean he just told us that he does not want to go to the tower. God why do I feel stupid'

"yeah nico im okay with that" reaper answer as he leans forward "xaxa can you take me and nico to my house. Then take fish to the tower and stay there with her so she can get back her. Nico will have sam so we will be okay."

"yeah reaper I can do that. Dropping you guys off soon get ready to warp out of the sit" XaXa tell them in an annoyed voice.

"thank you XaXa" nico tried to calm XaXa down. "I will take care of reaper until you get back".

"I know nico" XaXa tell her as he turn around "get ready to warp down you two."' Reaper stand up and walks over to nico. After he reaches nico he nod his head to XaXa. "warping in 3 2 1."

Nico and reaper appear in front of his house and watch the ship disappear. Reaper is the first one to walk into the house. As nico follows reaper into the house she see that reaper is in a little bit of pain. "reaper are you okay" nico asks trying to get reaper to talk to her, but reaper just keeps walking. Nico watches him closely trying to figure out what happen to him. 'sam was reaper hurt during that fire fight' nico thinks to her ghost.

'I don't know I can ask XaXa if he knows what is wrong' sam replies.

'yes please I will try and get him to talk to me' nico answers back. As sam go to get in contact with XaXa, nico walks over to remove her armor so she can get in more relaxing cloths she notices reaper not doing the same this. The only piece of armor her remove is his helmet so she can see his face. So she trys to talk to reaper again "hey reaper are going to change" hope to get an answer from him. But instead nothing happens.

"NICO, REAPER GOT HURT DURING THE FIRE FIGHT" sam yell as she appears.

"what are you talking about sam reaper looks fi" nico voice fades as she looks at reaper who is now laying on the ground a small trail of blood left from where he was sitting down. "OH MY GOD SAM WE NEED TO HELP HIM. WE NEED TO REMOVE HIS ARMOR HELP ME WITH THAT" nico yells as she runs to reaper to try and remove his armor. "SAM I NEED YOU TO GATHER LIGHT FOR ME SO I CAN TRY AND HEAL REAPER".

"I will nico but we need to try and calm down" sam tells nico trying to calm her down. "I will gather light so we can try and heal reaper, also I will call XaXa so that he knows what is going on."

Nico nods as she removes reapers armor to try and get a look at the wound on his back. When she finally get his armor off and see the wound on his back. "sam this looks deep its going to take a long time to heal" nico says as she looks worried "I don't think he will live this time sam" as tears from in her eyes.

"Come on nico, don't think like that. It reaper he will not die very easy we have both seen him worse than this" sam calmly begin talking to nico. "plus he will not back out on the date he asked you on, that's not his style." Sam adds in to try and lighten the mood.

Nico wipe the tears from her eyes and nods her head and begins trying to clean reaper's wound. As she about to remove a piece of armor the front door flys open causing her to jump. When she looks at the door she see XaXa and deathbringer rushing in, but stop short when they see reaper lay on the ground.

"Please help me save him" nico beg in a small voice. "I can't lose reaper". On hear nico plea XaXa and deathbringer move to her side to help her with reaper.

As deathbringer reaches nico side see can see the pain in Nicos eye as she tries to help reaper. She calmly places a hand on the young warlocks shoulder and whispers "don't worry dear reaper will not forget about your date he promised you."

 **A/N: so I decided to skip to healing part for reaper this time around after what happen to him in the prison. I really did not want to write another healing part for him and have you gut thought it. So I went start into a time skip after he is healed and able to move around.**

 **REAPER POV**

'im so glad this patrol is over' I think to XaXa. 'maybe now I can go do a real mission. You know one where I get to use my nightstalker abilities. What do you think about that XaXa? Fun right?'

'reaper if you don't stop compiling to me I swear to the traveler that I will tell nico you deepest secret' XaXa snaps back at me. hearing this from the small ghost causes me to stop bitching.

I let a breath of air and close my eyes as I lean my head back against the wall of the ship. I listen to the sound of the ship as we move. I let the sound relax me as I know that if I don't relax fish and nico will worry about me. I sigh at this thought as I realize that I'm begging to fall for the young warlock. 'is it really okay for me to fall in love again? I mean I just want to die but it seems that I can't even do that right.' I let out a small laugh before going on with my thought. 'I know I said that I would take her out on a date but I don't think I ready for that just yet. I cant back out of the date because I asked her. Fuck what to I do.'

"Umm reaper" I hear in a small voice.

'damn just the person I was thinking about. Just my luck.' I think as I open my eyes.

"sorry reaper did I wake you? I really did not mean to" nico says with a small blush on her face. I shake my head no so she knows that she did not wake me. "okay I glad that you are still awake. I just have a couple things I wanted to talk to you about if that's okay".

I smile the softest smile I can make "sure nico what can I do for you?"

I watch her take a set across from me before she begins to talk. "umm I was wonder if it would be okay with you if." Nico pause for a second like she is rethinking her words. "umm I know that this is your last mission with me and fish as your fireteam. I was hoping that ummm." She pauses again before she finally lets it out. "iwaswonderificouldstayonyoufireteam!"

I tilt my head sideways as I ask "sorry nico what."

I see her take a deep breath as if to try and slow down. "i-was-wondering-if-i-could-stay-on-your-fireteam!"

I'm taken back by her request to stay on my fireteam so I decide to ask. "nico I thought you would go back to being on Xaviers team after you where done babysitting me." I regret asking that as soon as the words left my mouth. I can see nico become depressed and lower her head as if it hard to look at me. I let out a sigh before I talk again. "Nico to be honest Im surprised that you would ask me that. I honored that you would keep working with me." I see her look up so I keep going. "I think it would be a good idea to stay on your fireteam but we have to talk with the vanguard first as long as they say yes I have no problem with that." I watch the frown that she had on her face disappear and turn into i the biggest smile I have ever seen. so I decide to add more on to it even thought I was just fighting with myself. "I know that we have the debrief with the vanguard as soon as we land so how about we talk to them about moving you to my fireteam and after that i take you out on that date I promised you before I got hurt", I pretty sure that nico could out shin a star with how bright her smile is. I don't even have time to hear an answer before I feel warm body pressed against mine. I look down to see what it see. When I realize that nico is no longer in her sit instead she is hugging me as tight as she can.

"I CANT WAIT REAPER" nico yells "THAT WOULD BE PREFECT".

I laugh before I whisper "nico you don't need to yell im right here okay". I return the hug for a little bit before nico lets go. As she moves to stand I notice that her cheeks are red, but the smile has not left her face. I smile in return as I watch her walk back up to the front of the ship. "you can come out now XaXa you little shit head." I watch him appear out of thin air. "I know you went and talked to her you shit stain". I growl at him.

"reaper I swear I did not go to her I have been with you the whole time". Xaxa replies

Instead of answering I just lean my head back against the wall again to try and get some sleep. I hope that the vanguard agrees to let Nico on my fireteam or let me stay on hers. 'hmm I have never would have thought that I would finally join a fire team willingly' I think to myself as I fall asleep.

 **NICO POV**

I couldn't believe he actually remembered the date AND let me stay on his fire team. We were walking towards the resturant that was near Reaper's house. It was mostly just to prevent what . . .happened last time. I blush a bit. 'I swear I will never do that again. Come girl don't screw up again, you won't get another shot!'

"Nico are you alright?"

I glance over at Reaper. He is looking at me with a very worried. "I-i'm ok" I stutter giving him a trembling smile. 'He knows that I AM NOT OK' I mentally screamed. 'Oh Traveler, he is going to know I like him and he isn't going to like mebackandthenheis-'

'For the love of the Traveler Nico calm down' Sam interrupts with an annoyed huff. 'Even if Reaper knew you liked him I am one hundred precent sure that he wouldn't be that upset. And on top of that, he won't figure it out since he is almost as dense as you.'

'What do you mean' I demand as we sit down. I take a second to glance at Reaper to see if he had spoken to me at all. He seemed just as lost in thought as I was. "Hey are you ok" I ask without thinking. 'I hope I'm not intruding, I don't want him to hate me.'

Sam sighs in the back of my mind. "I'm ok Nico" Reaper asks with a small smile that makes my heart skip a beat. "Just trying to figure out what I want to eat."

"Oh ok" I answer looking down at my own menu.

"What do you feel like? I think the steak looks pretty good."

"Uhhhh I-i think the umm fish looks kinda good, but a salad sounds good too."

Reaper snikers "I don't think Fish would want you to eat her."

I feel my face heat up "n-n-no, not what I meant" I stutter.

"I know" he chuckles. "You just look cute with that blush."

I blush brighter at that, but am saved from saying anything by the arrival of our waiter. "Hello my name is Kevin, I will be your server this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I will have a beer."

"I will have a water" I smile nervously at Reaper "I probably shouldn't drink."

Reaper chuckles as the waiter takes down our order. "Any appetizers?"

I shake my head looking to see if Reaper wanted anything. "I think we are ok."

"Alright, do you know what you want? I can go get your drinks first if not."

"I'm ready if you are" Reaper says looking up at me.

"Me too" I squeak. "I'll have the fish."

"I will have the steak, medium rare."

The waiter smiles writting down our orders "I will put these in and get your drinks."

He leaves and we fall into a slightly akward silence.

'sam what do I say' I ask my ghost hoping that she can help me break the silence .

'Nico this is not my date' sam snaps back.

'but but sam I need your help' I wine back at her hoping that she will help me.

Sam lets out a sigh before talking 'nico if you would focus more on reaper and not talk to me you would have notice that he has been trying to talk to you the whole time'. I blush as I focus back on to reaper who thankful did not notice that I was not listening.

"I glad that the vanguard allowed you to stay on my fireteam Nico" I hear from reaper. " I sure that they are taken back by the fact im on a fireteam at all after they let me off probation."

I smile at the thought of the meeting we had just left.

 **FLASHBACK**

"welcome back fish, nico, and reaper how did the mission go" cayde asks us right away.

Before I can answer reaper begin to talk. "everything is taken care of cayde. The fallen will not be a problem in that area."

"thank you for going and taking care of that" ikora responds with a small smile.

"before you thank us I want to make sure that was my last mission on probation like you promised me" reaper snaps at the three vanguard.

All three of whom have differnet reactions. Cayde grims with a huge smile on his face, ikora let a small laugh out before covering it up. Zavala just sighs at how blunt reaper is knowing that he has no choice but to keep his promise to reaper. Knowing this I smile because Im sure its going to hurt.

"yes reaper against my better judgement and as easy as it was to make sure you always had someone with you on a mission." Zavala pauses before going on. "you are no longer on probation. You can go back to being a solo hunter if you wish."

"thank you sir" reaper tells the head vanguard with a small bow which surprizes everyone. "I do have one request if I may." Head looks around the table to see that all three of them nod for him to go on. He places a hand on my shoulder as he talks. "I request the guardian nico be placed on my fireteam. And that she stays there until futher notice." The three vanguard look amazed at what they have just seen and heard. I let a small smile cross my face as he goes on. "I will still do missions for you if you deem them to hard for a fireteam but only if nico agree to let me take the mission alone."

Ikora is the first to recover "reaper why the sudden change of heart?"

Reaper let out a laugh before talking. "the reason is not that difficult to figure out." I watch reaper pause to collect his words. I feel his hand tighten on my shoulder as if tell me that no matter what I will be on his fireteam. " nico is very smart and can grow even further with the proper training. Yes I know that im a hunter and that I don't know anything about warlocks but I was trained by a warlock remember. I will train nico in the same matter. When I first meet her you told me that you want me to train her to survive on her own if need be. I will always protect her no matter what even if I must die so she can live then so be it." All the vanguard jaws drop at that so he goes on. "cayde you have yelled at me more then once about how I need to be on a fireteam so here is your chance to have me on on willingly. If you do not approve of this fireteam then good luck trying to get me to join a different one. I don't care if you are the leaders of the vanguard. I will do everything I can to make your lives a living hell along with the fireteam you try and put me on." I glance at reaper face to see his whole demeaner has changed. Form the look on his face there is little that they can do to change his mind.

"fine reaper you win, but only if nico agrees to join you." Cayde responds with a small grin.

"I agree with cayde" ikora begins as she looks at me. "nico are you okay with being on reapers fireteam? I will be very difficult because he is given hard mission a lot that only one guardian can do."

I take a step forward before I answer "yes I agree". The vanguard all look at me in surprise but before they can say anything reaper step forward on more time.

"now that nico is on my fireteam I step down from fireteam leader and request the nico replace me there as well. I know that she has been a fireteam leader before and is still learning how to be one. So she can be the leader of our fireteam."

I don't know how to respond to what reaper just said. He already gave up his freedom by letting me join his fireteam. Now he is willingly giving up his postion of fireteam leader to me with out a second thought. I look at him amazed but can see that he is not going to back down from this.

"very well reaper. Guardian nico you are now the fireteam leader. Your fireteam will be only yourself and reaper unless you deem it that you need more. Also with being the fireteam leader you can change the team name." ikora tells me, I look around at the other vanguard trying to see what they think but thay are all looking and her like she is crazy.

"umm what was the fireteam name when reaper was alone" I ask trying to think of a way out of this.

"there was no name nico." I hear in a quite voice next to me. I turn my head to see reaper staring at me. I blush thinking that he is so close that he can kiss me.

"umm" I don't know what to do I cant think of a name because reaper is so close. " umm fireteam umm affliction." Everyone looks between me and reaper when I manage to get the name out. I steal a glance at reaper to see what his reaction is. To my surprise he is smiling on seeing this I let out the breath I was hold. 'thank the traveler he like the name I was really worried' I think to myself.

'are you really surprised about that nico. I mean come on you know his feeling toward you. I pretty sure you could have called it anything and he would not care' I hear sam tell me back. I forgot she was even there when I first began my thought. But with what she just said I cant stop the heat in my face from rising.

"nico are you okay" I hear whispered in my ear. I turn to see reaper is again looking at me with a worried face. With his face that close to mine I cant help but think what it would be like to kiss him. I cant answer him so I nod my head showing hime that im okay. I see him look even more close at me before he nods. I notice he leans a little closer to me when I all the sudden feel a little pressure on my cheek.

I watch him move back and go back to listen to the vanguard but I cant pay attention. I more focus on reaper and what he just did. 'SAM' I yell into my mind. 'DID REAPER JUST KISS MY CHEEK. OH MY TRAVELR WHAT DOES THAT MEAN. DOES HE LIKE ME? I MEAN WHAT'

'NICO SHUT UP' sam yells back at me cutting me off. 'nico you need to relax he kissed your cheek yes. Im happy for you but getting this worked up is not going to help right now.' Sma pause before going on. 'nico I know that you love him more then anything but I need you to listen to what the vanguard are saying. They are talking about what you need to do as a fireteam leader.'

"guardian nico are you okay?" I hear which brings me out of my little world with sam. I look around at the table seeing that all eyes are on me.

"ummm sorry I was talking with sam about the fireteam." I tell them quickly trying to cover that I was not listening.

"oh" Iroka response with a small smile. "what where the two of you talking about?"

'sam a little help please' I think quickly.

"we were talking about having fish join us on the fireteam" sam tells them as she appears.

"I can answer that." I hear fish for the first time during the whole meeting. " as much as a honor as it would be to join you and reaper on a real fireteam….. I cant". Fish pauses to look at me before going on. " I must go back to what I was doing before I came here to help reaper. So with me leaving nico that mean your in charge of making sure he does not do anything stupid again. If he does let me know I will tell sam a way to get a hold of me. So I can come back and set him straight for you." I notice a evil smile on her lips as she turns to reaper. "It was nice to see you again trouble maker. Just remember that I will always be better then you."

"fuck you fish" reaper snaps. "can you just leave again so you can go hide on a river or under a fucking rock. The sooner your gone the better for me."

"so mean to your old teacher" fish laughs "and here I was hoping to get a hug. Well before this gets to heated im going to take my leave. Like I said if I'm needed I will be here all you have to do is ask sam to find me." With that everyone watches her leave with a shocked look on their faces.

"thank the traveler she gone" I hear reaper mutter. I look at him and see a sad smile cross his lips for a millisecond before he turns back to the vanguard. "anything else we need to cover or can we leave."

"you both can leave now" cayde tells him. Zavala trys to talk but cayde cuts him off before he can start. "if we need you then we will call for nico as she is your fireteam leader."

I watch reaper just turn and walk away from the vanguard as I watch him I hear Zavala mutter. "he still a disrespectful piece of work".

I turn back to the table to respond back but ikora bets me to it. " that may be turn Zavala but we all know we need his help." She turns to me "guardian nico please try and keep him in line I know it will be hard but try." I nod my head . "good now go catch up with him im sure you both have a lot to talk about." I bow my head to the table before I leave to catch up to reaper.

 **FLASHBACK END**

I'm just glad that Xavier understood" I admit smiling sheepishly. "I was a bit worried he might be more upset about it."

Reaper chuckles "well he still might, but I think he will understand."

Our waiter returns setting our drinks on the table. "Your food will be out in just a moment. Anything else I can get for you two?"

With both give negative responses and the waiter leaves. "What do you think Xavier will do? Now that he doesn't have a fire team?"

"W-well he was on a fireteam before me" I say sipping my drink. "I guess he will go back to them. They will be happy to have him back."

I feel myself relaxing alittle bit, now that we had steady conversation, even if it was about someone else. "Hmm I hope he isn't to upset that I stole his cute teamleader away, I might have to sleep with one eye open" Reaper jokes smiling at me.

My face ignites at his comment, so much for relaxing. "I-i-i don't th-think he will m-m-mind that much" I stutter looking anywhere but at Reaper.

Our food stops any more conversation. I tuck into the food quickly trying to calm down again and get my face to cool off. "This is pretty good" Reaper comments after a bit. "How is yours?"

"Really good" I reply smiling shyly.

We finish our meal quickly and the waiter takes away the dishes. "Here is your check. I hope you two have a wonderful rest of your evening."

He disappears and Reaper pays the check before I even had a chance to. "I know its a bit of a walk, so would you rather stay at my place tonight? Its closer and of course has plenty of room. Besides I am pretty sure you still have some clothes and such there so. . ."

I gulp struggling with yet another as my mind went places it shouldn't. "T-t-that doesn't s-sound like a b-bad idea" I stutter rather proud I could say it at all.

Reaper chuckles the offers me his arm. "Let's go home then."

It was almost too much. The date, the gentlemen act, and now the offer to stay at his place. It was a miracle I didn't pass out from it all, and the constant rush of blood to my face. The walk to his house wasn't terribly long, but it was silent. I didn't trust myself to say anything, what with all the thoughts going through my head.

As we walk back to his house I tell him about the training that I had to go though. "the training they had me doing was really boring. The fireteam leader was still a new warlock now that I think about. I just glad the little bit of training that you gave me was able to help."

"oh how did it help you" reaper asks in a confessed voice.

I blush a little before going on "well they told me I was going to fight them so that they could see were my abilities were at. I agreed thinking that it was just going to be how it was when I went out with you, but it was different. When we started I remember what you told me about not rushing in". I pass a second to gather my thought and to fight the blush I have growing. "so I took my time and thought about what you would do if you were fighting them. Before you ask I know that you only went out with me one time but I really did learn a lot." I lower my voice to a mutter. "I also watched you rumble match that's happened the next day."

I feel the blood rush to my face as I hear reaper laugh at what I just said. "that rumble match was bull anyways nico, shaxx's and cayde just want to bet one another on how I would do after being gone for so long."

I blush even more before talking. "I guessed that reaper, but I still learned a lot about how to move when out numbered. Anyways to sum it all up the fireteam leader was pretty pissed that he only managed to get me a couple times by the end of it."

Reaper laughs again and takes my hand in his own making turn bet red. "that's good to know nico. I really glad that you were able to learn from the little bit of training I was able to give you. I would love to go against you again in a match if you are okay with that." I blush and look down as he laughs as we walk holding hands. "maybe we can get Xavier to join us also to make it a good match."

I barely take in what he is tell me because my thought are going crazy. 'HES HOLDING MY HAND. WE ARE WALKING AROUND LIKE A COUPLE. I CANT BELIEVE THIS. OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY.' I don't realize that reaper has stopped walking and we are standing outside of his house so I try and focus on him. I turn to talk to him still holding his hand. "thank you for the date reaper I had a great time with you." I try and fight the blush that is coming before I talk again. "I would love to do this again with you. I mean I would really like to date you again." I know that the blush has taken over my face as I look down at the ground.

I fell a hand lightly place it self on my cheek and raise my head. When I can finally look at reaper face again I can see that he is looking into my eyes. " you look really cute when you blush." I hear him tell me. I feel my face heat up even more as I look into his eyes and slowly begin to lean in. my eyes are beging to close as I see reaper lean in also.

'OH MY GOD WE ARE ABOUT TO KISS' I yell in my mind.

Just when we are about to kiss I hear sam appear yelling "NICO YOU HAVE A MESSAGE THAT YOU MUST ANSWER NOW. ITS FROM THE REEF ASKING YOU TO COME AND MEET THE QUEEN."

I feel reaper whole body change as he hears sam. My eye shoot open as I turn to sam. I want to kill the ghost for ruining the kiss I was about to have. "what sam" I snap back. I hear reaper chuckle lightly before sam talks.

"the queen want you to meet her asap. She also request that you bring a fellow guardian with you to help with the mission." Sam tell me.

I glare at sam for a minute before I talk. "Do that vanguard know about this sam. Also who do they want me to bring with me."

Sam floats for a second before talking. "yes they know that's why im here tell you know. Why would they give you someone to bring with you nico." I look at her confessed at that. " I mean you on a fireteam now with reaper. I mean your holding his hand." I blush as I hear reaper laugh.

' I forgot that im on his fireteam and that Im holding his hand.' I shake my head before I look back at sam. "Fine sam go tell the vanguard that we will be ready to go soon."

Sam disappears from view as I turn back to reaper to see how he is taking it. I feel his hand release mine I already miss the feeling as it moves away from me. I notice a small smile on his face as he raise his hand in front of him. "XaXa, come out we have a mission."

XaXa appear above his hand "whats up reaper?"

"gather my gear and nico's also from the house we are going to the reef" reaper orders his ghost.

"fine whatever reaper" XaXa snaps back.

Reaper focuses back on me for a second before talking. "I guess we better get going". I nod my head and turn to the sound of a ship coming closer to us. The ship stops over head and I prepare to warp in. I notice XaXa is back and reaper is talking to him, but I cant hear what he is saying because sam chose to warp me with out thinking. I walk up to the cockpit and get set to leave as I hear reaper appear on the ship.

'I should let him sleep before we get there' I think before I call out. " reaper if you want to you can sleep as I fly us to the reef if you want".

"thanks I will do that nico. Wake me if you want me to take over." Reaper calls back before he finally move out of earshot.

I take a couple seconds to gather my thoughts and repaaly the whole date before I realize one think and turn to my ghost. "sam I can't believe you did that to me" I yell at my ghost. "he was about to kiss me and you had to interrupt." Nico pauses for a second before her face turn bright red. "oh my traveler he was going to kiss me. Sam, reaper was going to kiss me."

Sam floats around the cockpit to check the ships flight path. "nico it's not my fault I swear." sam tell me trying to defend her reason. "if it would have been anyone else I would have not interrupted. I had to because of who it was. I mean it was petra the queens personal bodyguard."

I sigh knowing that sam is right "I know sam I just wish that you could have waited a little bit."

Sam can see how depressed the thought is making nico. So she trys to make it better. "at least your on the same fireteam as reaper now. I mean your on his fireteam as his fireteam leader. Also he is near you as we speak." Nico blushes even harder that before. "I know that you told him that he could sleep when you are piloting the ship."

"thank you sam" nico mutters.

"Its what im here for" sam tells me. " how about you go take a nap also. That way you are rested for the meeting on top of keeping reaper in line." I stand to take what sam told me to heart and go lay down. "most important part nico is that you can be near reaper as you both sleep."

I blush even more as I walk away from the cockpit. As I walk into the sleeping area I notice that there is only one bed and that it is empty. I look around trying to find reaper when I finally find him I see that he is sleep with his back against the shin of the ship with his head lowered. I see that XaXa floating around him so I try to talk to him but before I can talk he start to talk first.

"he told me that he was going to sleep on the floor just in case you came back here to sleep." XaXa begins " I know that you are not happy that he is sleeping like this but you have to understand that he does it for you. Its his way of showing that he cares for you. Even if he does not say it himself."

I blush at XaXa words as I watch reaper sleep peacefully. I make up my mind and walk over to him. "I think im in love with you reaper" I mutter low so that XaXa cant hear. I kiss his cheek stand up straight to walk over to the bed. As I lay down a smile comes across my lips. 'im so happy that im able to join him finally after everything that has happened' I think before I fall asleep.

 **REAPER POV**

"reaper you might want to wake nico that way you both are up for this meeting" I hear XaXa tell me. I decided that he is right so I move to stand and stretch my back out from the way I was resting. I look around the compartment and see that nico is asleep in the only bed that came with the ship.

"whos flying the ship" I ask my ghost.

"sam is why do you ask" XaXa shoots back at me.

"I just wanted to know shit head" I snap back at him. I finish stretching my back and move to the cockpit to check on sam. "sam, how does it look are we okay on time and everything?"

"oh hi reaper how was your nap? Everything is fine we should be getting ready to enter the reef soon." Sam begins to tell me as I sit down in the cockpit. "the whole flight has been quite so nothing to realy worry about."

I let out a sigh as I lean my head back against the chair Im sitting in. "that's good" I begin to mutter. "sam do you want me to wake up nico are do you want to? I mean we should be getting there soon right?"

Sam goes quite for a couple seconds before answering. "you can wake her reaper. Im sure that she will like that a lot more than me waking her."

I let out a small laugh as I take a shot at the ghost. "I bet she would like it more than being woken up by as ghost. I mean you guys are mean." I continue to laugh as I stand up and move to the back.

"that's mean reaper" I hear sam snap at me.

I leave the cock pit and walk to the resting area were I know that nico is sleeping. I pause as I get close to the door to enter the room. I lean against the wall and watch the sleeping warlock. 'I really did enjoy spending time with her. Im actually really glad that they aloud he to stay on my fireteam.' I think to myself. ' I wonder if she would like to go out again when we get back to the tower'.

'what this reaper you enjoyed being on a fireteam' I hear in my head.

"shit" I mutter in a small voice.

'reaper are you saying that because you like her or because you are watching her sleep' XaXa says in my head.

'shut it XaXa' I snap trying to shut him up.

'really reaper your going to try and scare me' XaXa laughs as he appears in front of me. 'I will leave you to your thoughts reaper.'

I watch him float up to the cockpit before I turn around and look at nico again. I slowly make my way over to the bed and sit down on the egde of it. Before I have time to think about it I lean in and give her a light kiss on the lips hoping that will wake her. As I raise from the kiss I see her eye slowly open and take in the compartment.

"wake up sleepy head" I tell her as she slowly begins to wake up.

"im up sam, im up." Nico answers as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"im not sam nico." I laugh at her "its me reaper".

Nico shots up out of bed "REAPER, why are you here?"

I laugh even harder at this. "well nico we are on a mission to the reef. Also a remember your are my fireteam leader."

Nico blushes bright red. "I know that its just I forgot were I am."

I laugh even more at her which makes her blush harder. "well once you wake up and everything you can head up to the cockpit we are about to get to the reef." I tell her as I lean in and kiss her cheek again before I stand to leave. "I will see you up there". Turn to head to the cock pit that way she can prepare herself for the meeting.

"I saw that reaper" I hear from in front of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I snap back at the voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you for waking her for me" sam tells me as she appears.

"no problem sam just don't tell her that I kissed her please" I tell the ghost.

Sam laughs at that before saying. "I will not tell her but I might show her that you did it so that she knows how much you care for her. Plus im going to hold it over you."

I glare at sam trying to scare her so that she does not do that, but I know that it will not work. I shake my head as I continue my way up to the cockpit. Once I enter I see that XaXa has everything taken care of and is slowly guiding us in to the docking bay. I glance at the bay trying to take everything in that might cause us trouble. I don't see anything so I let out the breath that I did not know I was holding. I turn at the sound of someone walking up behind me and see that nico has finally decide to wake up. I smile at her as she walks closer to me, once she get close effort to me I step to the side so she can sit down in the pilots sit. Once she sit down I take my place in to copilot sit and begin run my hand over the controls.

"there will be a guard escort to take you to the queens throne room" XaXa tells us. I nod my head and rest my head against the chair to gather myself before this meeting.

 **NICO POV**

I glance over at reaper to see how he is doing but I see that he has closed his eyes and seems to be resting so I don't bother him. I go back to helping with the control of ship. I watch as we get closer to the docking bay and am shocked at what I see. Ships that look like they belong in storys, they have three wings two on the left and right sides and one on the bottom of it. But form what I can see is that they are easy to control. As I watch the ships move I don't notice that our ship has slowed to a stop and the loading doors have opened. I stand to greet the guards who will be taking us to the meeting. I turn back to reaper and see that he has begun to stand also but is talking very quietly to XaXa about something. I see his weapons appear on him. Im a little taken back by that but I know that he wants to make sure that we stay safe. I look at him closely and see that he only has one weapon on him, a weapon I have not seen him use in a long time. A hand cannon the last time reaper used one that I know of was when he .help me when I first became a guardian. I turn away from reaper and begin to walk to the ramp where the guards are meeting us. I walk down the ramp and am greeted by two female guards.

"we will take you to the queen now." The guard on the right tells me. I nod my head and get ready to follow when I notice that they are looking over my shoulder.

'sam whats happening' I think to my ghost.

Sam stays quite as if to let me see what is behnd me. I barely turn around and see reaper coming up behind me. As I watch him get closer I can see that he has left his helmet off and has changed his armor color to straight black. I taken back by how he is dressed, I have never seen him wear a straight black shared before.

The guards snap out of their shock first. "if you would follow us now." The one on the right turns to leave first. I follow her and reaper is right behind me, the last guard is behind him. As we walk to meet the queen I see that almost all the guards are female and a couple of them are bots.

'sam how do you think this meeting is going to go" I ask her trying to figure out what the queen wants.

'it should go okay. Just remember that we will have to keep an eye on reaper. He seems worked up about something.' Sam tell me.

I nod my head as we get to a big door that I guess will lead us to the queen. As the doors open I see reaper move from the corner of my eye to in front of me. ' I guess he just wants to make sure everything is okay.' I think to myself as I watch him move. Once the dorr open all the way I see someone sitting on the stairs that lead up to the throne.

"I see that the guardians have finally arrived." The figure begins to tell us as he stands. The guards lead us into the room so we move closer to the figure.

"we were summon here for a meeting with the queen" reaper snaps back.

'oh shit' I think to sam. ' this is not going to end well.'

"the queen did not summon you. You argent fool, her personal body guard did." The figure snaps back. I see reapers hand twitch toward his hand cannon but he does not draw it.

Before reaper can snap back two fallen enemys appear from behind the throne which cause reaper to move. I barely see him draw his hand cannon to aim it at them but he does not fire as a knife is on his neck. The knife belongs to the figure who was talking.

"look buddy how about you drop the knife and we can all go about our day" reaper offers.

"I should cut your throat" the man hisses back.

Reaper chuckles at this "go ahead and try but I would look down first fucker. I will cut off whatever the fuck you have down there faster than you can move."

I look down and see that reaper has a dagger on the inside of the other mans leg. I step in to try and defuse the problem before the fallen and the guards kills us. "REAPER STAND DOWN THAT'S AN ORDER".

Reaper does not even blink at this before I hear "no" from him.

'sam I don't know what to do' I think to my ghost as I try and come up with ideas to make reaper stand down.

Before sam can cam answer a female voice is heard. " it is afraid of the fallen, but it does not know that these fallen are mine." I see a female walk around the throne and take a sit in it. "Drop your weapons brother I do not want to have to explain to the vanguard why two of their guardians are died."

Reaper hears this and turns his aim to the queen and pulls the hammer back. "we will not go quietly" he threatens.

"REAPER STAND DOWN" I yell at him tring to break the protective wall he has up. "guardian reaper that is an order from your fireteam leader."

"this one does not trust easily" the queen begins. "brother remove your knife from his throat."

Her brother slowly removes his knife from reaper throat but continues to glare at him. Reaper finally removes his knife from her brothers leg but keeps his hand cannon aimed at the throne. I finally had it with him and step in front of him. I glare at him as I raise my hand to the hand cannon to lower it. "guardian reaper I said stand down" I snap at him as I force him to lower the gun. He glares at me but I don't move on what Im doing. Once his hand cannon is all the way down I notice that everyone has seemed to relax a little bit.

'nico send reaper back to the ship' sam tells me.

'why sam he needs to know whats going on' I question back.

'send him to the ship so that he does not end up starting a war with the reef' sam replies.

'that's a good idea but im going to offer him a choice' I answer. "guardian reaper Im giving you a choice. If you can behave yourself you can stay here and listen to the mission. Or you can go back to the ship and wait for me there."

Reaper glares at me for a second but cant answer because the queens brother get a shot in. "being babied now are we. What sad guardians you most be, you problemly are the bottom of the barrel."

This sets reaper off again as he wipes his hand cannon back out and aim at the queens brother. "want to test me the little brother" reaper snaps.

'nico send him to the ship now' sam tells me.

"reaper return to the ship I will brief you on the mission when I return" I order him. I know that he is not going to like this but it is the only way.

"brother leave us." The queen begins. "it seems your hot blood is not needed here." Her brother glares at reaper one more time before he turns and walks out the side door.

I take a breath and try one more time to get reaper to listen. "guardian reaper return to the ship I can handle it from here."

He glares at me and looks around the room. As he replaces his gun back to his side he finally talks. "fine I will wait on the ship, but XaXa is staying here with you just in case something happens." He turns to leave as XaXa appears. As he leave one of the guards follow I guess to make sure he makes it to the ship okay.

I take a deep breath and turn back to the queen who seems to be watching reaper very closely as he leaves. 'oh this cant be good she is smiling at reaper as he walks away' I think to sam before I talk.

After reaper has left the throne room I focus on the queen with a little concern. Hoping that this meeting that she has in plan for us goes well. I decide to break the ice "you grace please forgive my partner he normally does not act like that".

'who are you lying to nico you know reaper is like that no matter what he does. He is very hard headed.' Sam tells me in my mind.

'shut it sam im not in the mode' I snap back.

I focus back on the queen who is now looking at me with a straight face. "it is of no worry guardian my brother has to remember his place from time to time." She pause for a second befor going on. " now petra has told you why you are here I believe."

"yes your grace she has told me that your dominion is in need of help. She also requested that I bring along a follow guardian to help." I inform her hoping that we can get to the point so I can go back to reaper who I hope is not overly pissed with me.

"yes that is true she told me that she made contact with a guardian who was awoken. But she did not tell me that her partner was as hot headed as my brother." the queen stops again and I see aa smile cross her face. "I would like to meet your partner after he has had a chance to calm down. He peeked my interest."

'oh shit' I think before I talk. "yes your grace I will talk with him to see if he is able to meet you. When you like to meet him?"

The queen is quite for a little bit before "I will send for him when I'm ready. Now on to the mission that you have been summoned for."

 **REAPER POV**

'at lest I can rest when I wait for nico to come back. I should have killed that piece of shit after he threatened us.' I think to myself as I sit in the cargo bay waiting for nico to return. 'but then I would have made life more difficult for her to talk to the queen. I have to remember that she is the fireteam leader now. I gave her that postion over me.' A small smile crosses my lips. 'and what a cute leader she is. I really would like to go out with her again once this is all done.' I think about the kiss I gave her when she was sleeping and the kiss we all most shared after our date.

"reaper are you there" I hear from outside the ship.

I look down the ramp and see nico standing there with our ghosts. "yes Im here nico.

Nico marches up the ramp to enter the ship and see me sitting there out in the open. She stops in front of me and places her hands on her hips. When I look at her face all I see is anger. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT REAPER." She begins to yell at me. " YOU ALMOST CAUSE A WAR BETWEEN US AND THE REEF BECAUSE YOU ARE SO HOT HEADED." Nico pauses for a second to gather her breath. " reaper tell me why you did not listen to my orders the first time I told you to stand down.

I blink trying to gather my thought but my voice finds it way out first. "I did it because not matter what happens to me I want you the person I care for to live. I wanted to make sure that you were okay and that no harm would come to you. Im sorry if I hurt you by not listen to your orders but if you orders are going to cause you to get hurt then I will not let that happen because I care to much about you to see that happen". I watch nico's face change from anger to shock to bright red. I think about what I justsaid and realize that I messed up. I did not want to let her know my feelings until after I have come to terms with the lost of laura. 'well shit I guess the cats out of the bag now' I think before I move. I stand and warp my arms around nico I a tight hug and I whisper into her ear so that I know only she can hear me. "I truly mean that nico. I care for you deeply. I would die for you if I have to. i guess in a way I'm falling for you but before you say anything I need you to know that im still trying to work out my feelings. So please bare with me." I kiss her cheek and go to release the hug but I can't move. Nico has me warp in her arms so tight that I think she might kill me. I laugh lightly at this and continue the hug for a bit longer.

"thank you reaper." I hear her mumble. "I will always be by your side from now on No matter what happens." I feel her move alittle bit before I feel a warm feeling on my cheek.

"guardians" I hear from down the ramp. We release ne other from our hug and turn to face the voice.

"great" I mutter under my breath on seeing who it is. This causes nico to laugh with makes me smile.

"guardian the queen seem to think it would be a good idea for you both to stay in a room that we proved. Against what I feel." The brother begins to tells us. "so gather your gear and follow me and I will take you to your rooms."

I nod to nico who turns to gather her gear. I turn around and gather what stuff I need which is not a lot because XaXa has a lot of it saved so he can carry it for me. I turn to walk down the ramp and wait for nico at the bottom with the queens brother. Once nico joins us it is a little bit of a walk to our rooms. So the brother begins to tells us what we need to know. Or that's what I think.

"you both will be in rooms down the hall from my sister so behave yourselves and we will not have a problem. There is a training room near there also that you can use as long as you don't bug our warriors. Someone will come get you for your meals if you don't show then you will not eat is that understood." He tells us with vemon in his voice as if to scare us.

I think before I talk "I understand little brother."

This make him stop walking and turn sharply at me. I grab the knife from behind my back just in cause he tries to do something. "look I much rather you be gone from my sight. To me all of you are useless and are scared little kids who need their toys to function. But for some reason my sister the queens seems to think we need your help."

Nico goes to move between the two of us but I stop her. "how about you test me then little brother. That way we can see who needs to be babied."

"watch yourself guardian." He snap before he turns and walks away.

As we near the end of the hall I can see a few doors. One of the doors has a couple guards outside of it. 'I guess that must be the queens chamber' i think to myself as we get closer. When he finally stops outside one room.

"this is your room" he point to nico. "your room is next door" he tells me. I just nod my head and walk to the door.

"I thought we would be sharing a room" nico get out before she blushes.

"the queen said that you both need your own rooms. The training room is across the hall." He goes on to tell us. "someone will come get you when dinner is ready. I leave you now to do what you please."

He turns to leave us standing in the hall way. I turn to nico and put on a friendly smile. "I will be in the training room if you need me."

"Fine but leave XaXa with me and you take sam" nico goes on. "if we are going to be on a fireteam we need to know that our ghost can work with both of us".

I walk away from nico as I head to the training room. Once I enter I see a couple guards standing around so I walk to the far side away from them so not to bother then.

"reaper why are you here you know that you are in good shape." Sam goes on to tell me.

"I know sam but I want to get better so that im not taken by surprise again" I snap. "can you bring my blade dancer abilities up. Or do I need to go on with out it."

Sam sighs "I can bring them up but it will take longer because im not your primary ghost."

"I understand sam just bring them up as fast as you can" I reply. I begin stretching out my arms and legs before I start my work out.

 **NICO POV**

I walk into the room that the prince told me was mine. I gather my thought on what happened today. "reaper seemed really worked up about something do you know what XaXa" I ask his ghost.

"I don't know nico I know that he will go out of his way to protect you if that means anything" he answers.

I nod my head as I know what he speaks is true because I saw how true it is. "I know that XaXa. It just seems that something was really bugging him. I never seen him at like that even when we are in touble." I slowly begin to unpack everything I have. "I wonder if what reaper told me is true. When we were standing in the ship" I think outloud forgetting that XaXa is here.

"yes nico it true. I can tell you that for sure. I can see in his mind remember that." XaXa tells me. It surprises me that he talks about what happens on the ship. "how about we try and spy on reapers training."

I blush at his idea and nod my head in agreement. As I walk out of my room I see the queen and a bodyguard walk into the training room. I follow shortly after and see a group of people watching someone. I join the group to watch the person but as I take in the sight of who it is my face turns bright red. Its reaper, he is doing a whole work out that seems like its build to increase his reaction time. But the part that has me bright red is that reaper has somehow lost his shirt. I can see the many scars that he has gained over the years. I can see how tone his body has become. The sweat drips off his body as he moves every movement seems planed and thought out. When he turn to face me I can see his was defined six pack. His chest that has scars on it that stands out as the sweat gleams off his body. I cant take my eyes off his tone body I know I should stop watching him but I cant. I manage to glance around I can see that a lot of the people watching are female and that they all have the same look at me. The only one who looks different is the queen. She has the look of see has just seen a piece of meat that she can't wait to take a bite of.

As reaper slowly begin to stop his work out everyone begin to leave. I see sam make a towel for him to wipe himself off. I turn to walk away from watching reaper train to head back to my room. As I turn I see the queen slowly make her way up to reaper. 'STAY AWAY FROM HIM' I yell into my mind. I try and think of ways to try and get him away from her but nothing seems to jump in. so I have to leave reaper on his own even thought I don't want to. I lower my head in defeat as I see the queen start talking to him. 'now he will never think about me again after she digs her claws into him' a tear begin to form as I walk away.

I finally enter my room and manage to somehow get my armor off. The only thing I can think about is what the queen and reaper are doing. After a couple minutes of crying into my pillow I hear a knock on the door. I think it's the person who is taking me to dinner so I don't move. The knock happens again but I still don't move. I only hope that the person will leave me alone.

"nico" I hear a quite voice. I look up from my pillow to see XaXa floating there.

"what XaXa, im not in the mood to deal with you." I snap at the ghost.

"nico I have something from sam to show you." The ghost goes on in a quite voice. I look up from my pillow and see a video playing. I can see that it was taken on the ship, I see reaper begin to walk in to the screen. The thing that happens next surprises me, reaper sits down on the bed and leans over to kiss me. I thought he was going to kiss my cheek but no instead he kisses my lips, it does not last long but it still makes my face turn bright red. "nico if you want my thoughts I don't think you have to worry about him. It seems that he only cares for you."

I blush at what XaXa tell me but I cant shake the feeling that I have about him and the queen talking. I shake my head so that I can clear my thoughs. "I have to focus on the mission" I mutter to myself. "I have to focus on the mission so that we can leave here okay. The mission" I fade off for a second before I yell "I STILL HAVE TO TELL REAPER ABOUT THE MISSION". I shoot up out of bed and run out the door. I poke my head into the training room but see that he is not there so I head to his room and knock. No one answers so I try again, this time I try the door handle to see if its open and it is. So I open the door. "reaper" I call out hoping that he answers. After a second I hear a shower so I sit down and wait for him to come out of the shower. The whole time running the mission over in my mind.

I don't notice the shower turn off. I glance up and see reaper walking around in only a towel.

"REAPER" I squeak as I turn crimson red. I turn my head so that I cant see him anymore.

"oh hi nico. Can I help you with something" he asks me.

"no" I hiccup "I just wanted" hiccup "to tell you about" hiccup "about the mission" hiccup.

"okay, just give me a minute to get dressed and we can talk about it." He answers as he grabs a couple thing and steps back into the bathroom.

"well nico I bet you liked that sight for the second time today" sam shots at me.

"shut" hiccup "up sam" hiccup. I can barely talk with all the hiccups im having. After a couple minutes reaper walks back out of the bathroom and walks over to the bed to sit down.

"what the mission" he asks as he looks at me.

I try an catch my breath before I talk. "the mission is" hiccup "stupid hiccups". I see reaper stand up to walk over to the sink for a glass of water, once its filled he walks back over to me to hand it to me.

"drink it slow that might help" he tells me as he sit back down.

I sip the water and begin to feel better so I go on to tell him the mission. " the mission the queen has for us is going to be a hard one but we should be able to do it within a couple day. The queen and her body guard are worried about some fallen that have entered her area. They don't have affront troops to handle the mission so they want us to do it. In return she has agreed to open up the reef to more guardians. I know that we already have a truce wit them but this will help out a lot."

Reaper stay quite for a little bit before he stand up. "sounds good to me leader. just let me know when we are going to start that way im ready for it." I watch him walk over to a small able and grab something. "I got you this to eat. I did not see you at dinner so I brought you something." I look at the food in his hand and smile.

"Thank you reaper" I tell him as I stand. I lean closer to him and kiss his cheek. "I better go get some rest before we try and get information about where we are going." I turn to leave and notice that Sam is staying with him. "Sam do you want to stay with reaper?"

"Yes Nico I will stay with reaper. That way I can learn his abilities for when you guys are fighting." Sam tell me. I nod my head and walk out the door to my own room. Once I enter my room I eat the food that reaper got for me and get ready for bed. I lay down thinking about the sights I got to see today I feel my face turn red as I fall asleep thinking about reaper.

 **REAPER POV**

"your mission is not going to be easy. We have already lost a small attack team. They were train but were wiped out as soon as they hit the ground." Petra begins. "We are hoping that you can get in to the area. Once you land we need you to move farther in so that you are able to get sight on the Fallen keel leader. If you are able to take him out then do it if not then you will wait until you are able to. Once the keel is dead we will move into pull you out and taken the fallen to the prison we have."

"so once this is done we can leave and go back to our lives" I snap back.

"oh I see the guardians want to go back to their home with their little toys" the queens brother jokes.

I take a step forward and pull my knife out of my boot and get ready to kill him before nico steps in the way.

"we understand" nico response. "we will make sure the mission is complete." Nico bows head head to the queen. I turn and walk away before I let the brother take more shots on me.

"we hope that you visit again guardian." The queen tells me "maybe next time we can spend time together."

"you hear that guardian my sister is talking to you" her brother also tells me.

I wave my hand over my head to show that I heard them. I keep walking out the door to the hoping that nico is behind me.

"reaper, nico and XaXa got stopped by the queen." Sam tells me "do you want to stop and wait for them or keep going?"

"I going to the ship sam" I mutter. As I walk away I hear the ghost sigh and mutter something that I cant hear. "sam how far along are you with learning my abilities?"

"I can help you run blade dancer and gun slinger 100% but for night stalker I cant do more then the basic ones." Sam begins "if you want to use that you're going to have to give me time so I don't mess it up or end up dead. I would say if you need to use then have XaXa do it."

"fine" I mutter back "I hopefully will not need to use it". I slowly walk towards the ramp of the ship. Once I enter the ship I make my way to the cock pit to begin readying the ship. As soon as I enter the cock pit I hear someone enter the ship. I place my hand on my gun just in case the person enters the ship that not well come.

"oh reaper I see that you got the ship ready for me" nico tells me. "reaper if you want you can take a nap again its going to take some time to get there."

"I will fly this time nico" I response "you did the flying on the way here so I will take my turn. You go rest i will wake you if I need you."

"are you sure reaper" nico tries to begin before I cut her off.

"its only fair nico now go rest" I tell her again.

"okay reaper I will go take a nap but remember if you need me then please wake me." Nico answers. She tries to give me a hug from behind but the chair gets in the way. This makes me smile a lttile bit as she walks away from the cock pit.

"ready to go sam" I ask the ghos.

"yeah reaper lets go" sam answers as she begins to lifts the ship off the docking bay.

 **NICO POV**

"nico its time to get up" I hear someone call.

"5 more minutes" I mutter back. I hear steps get closer to the bed but I don't roll over. I hope the person will just leave me alone and let me sleep.

"nico" I hear again "its time to get up." This time I feel a pressure on the bed as they say it. I decide to not move. I realized I made a mistake with not moving. The next thing I know is that I laying on the floor with someone standing over me. "I told you nico its time to get up" I hear in a laughing voice.

I glace up and see reaper stand over me. I blush realizing that he was trying to wake me up nicely. "did you have to pull me out of bed reaper" I sanp at him.

Reaper laughs more and shakes his head. "no but where would the fun be if I just let you sleep in?"

"Meany" I mutter as I stand up. This make him laught more at me so I try to change topics. "why are you waking me up?"

Reaper stops laughing for a couple seconds "we are close to the drop point". I notice the change in his voice which has gone from being fun and light to dark and heavy. I want to ask him whats wrong but I cant because he has already turned around to head back to the cockpit.

"that was strange" I mutter to no one.

"I agree" I hear from behind me.

"what do you think is wrong sam" I ask my ghost as I watch the cockpit.

"I don't know nico. I really don't he stayed quite for a lot of the trip when I was with him. I mean don't get me wrong we talked but after about an hour or so he told me to get XaXa and have him come to the cockpit" sam sighs before going on. "after I got XaXa for him he told me to keep an eye on you in case you woke up. Tthat is the last I talk to him about anything. When I try to talk to XaXa, he told me that he has no Idea also. All I can tell you is that he is worked up about something."

"thanks sam" I tell my ghost as I walk up to the cockpit to join reaper. I notice that we are about to land as I enter the cockpit. I sit down next to reaper as he finishes landing the ship.

"we are here" he tells me as he stands up and walks to the back of the ship.

I follow him to the back of the ship and gather my gear so that we can begin the mission. "reaper is everything okay" I ask him as I watch him gather his weapons. He does not answer me, the only thing he does is turn around and smile before going back to gathering is gear. I watch him for a little bit longer as he finishes up. The last piece he grabs is his helmet for his armor. i watch him turn slowly and closes his eyes as he puts it on. I hear the helmet click into place as the seal is make. I follow closely behind with my own helmet.

I turn back to reaper to try and say something but notice he is already gone. I glace around the ramp only to see that he has headed outside the ship on to the ground. I follow behind him so that sam can close the ship up. Once my boots him the ground I notice a lot about where we have landed. The ground looks like it has been dried up for many years. A few bushes are around but nothing to big. There are small hills all around us. As im taking in the sight I notice that reaper has stepped away again. So I decide to stop this before he starts soloing again.

I open a comm to his helmet but notice he is talking to XaXa so I stay quite. " I need you to do a scan of the area every 5 minutes. Also keep an radio transmission scan running nostop is case the fallen begin to talk to someone outside. I want you to charge my nightstalker with quiver so I can get three shot off with my bow as well as make my smoke bomb poison."

"will do reaper" XaXa answers.

"I want to have my void flame wall grenade also. Leave shade step on as I don't know what we going to be facing here and if I need to I can step in front of a round. What sniper rifle do you have on right now" I hear just putting XaXa thought his paces.

"I have an arc 1000 yard stare with 25 rounds" xaxa answers his question. "I also have bolt caster in your heavy if you need it for close fights. As you know the primary gun is the devil I know that came from the vault."

"I know where it came from XaXa thank you" reaper snaps at him. "just keep up with me. On top of all that I want you to stay in comms with sam and nico just in case something happens to them."

"done reaper" XaXa tells him before he switches over the comms with me. "nico are you there"

"yes XaXa im here" I answer him.

"okay have sam leave this line open that way if you need help we will know as soon as its happens." XaXa tell me before he switches back to talking to reaper.

"sam are you catching all this" I ask my ghost.

"yes nico I am." She mutter before going on "I can tell you that I feel bad for XaXa at the same time I shocked at how well he can keep up with reaper."

What do you mean" I question.

"well nico what I mean is when I was with reaper in the training room I noticed that he was holding back a lot because he knew I was not going to be able to keep up with him. When we started he ask me to do a lot of things at one time. I think in a way he was training me as well as himself. I was having a hard time keeping up with him. Don't get me wrong I can help him if something happens to XaXa but it will take me a lot longer to do. Reaper is a very skilled hunter but I sure you already knew that. The way reaper is when he is training to the way he is on missions is all most the same. When I was talking with him when you got stop by the queen I could tell he was not happy about something." Sam pasues for a second before going one. "he asked me how far along I was with his abilities. When I told him I could only use two of the three at 100% he seemed a little mad but did not show it."

I stop walking for a second to think about what sam said. "what do you mean he was not happy?"

"well nico let ask XaXa" sam tells me "XaXa do you have a second."

Before XaXa answers I see reaper kneel down and scan the area with his eyes. once he seemed happy I heard XaXa talk. "what can I do for you?"

Sam takes over before I can talk. "I have a question for you about nico and reapers abilities."

"okay" XaXa answers.

"a easy question first. How hard was it for you to learn nico's abilities" sam starts out.

"hmmm there were really easy I can do everyone of her abilities very easily." XaXa answers.

"okay then lets try it this way." Sam mutters. "XaXa was it stressful learning her abilities or was it stressful learning reapers."

"oh a trick question. Hold on" XaXa tells us. I have started moving toward reaper during this whole thing. Once I get close I see him stand up and continue walking. "scan was clean reaper you can keep moving." I hear XaXa tell him. "anyways sam like I was saying nico's abilities were easyer for me to learn then you think. Ys I know she is not a hunter but I was able to keep up with her demands easily. Can I ask why you want to know".

"it was just a question because I had trouble keeping up with reaper when he was in the training room." Sam tell him.

"hahaha" XaXa laughs. "I can guess you did. Let me guess the training he did was reaction time training."

"how did you know that XaXa" I demand cutting sam off.

"because nico im his ghost" he laughs back. "what you have to understand is being with reaper as a ghost or as a fireteam member is not going to be easy. I know that im his ghost but there are times where I cant keep up with him. To put is lightly he can challenge even the best ghost to keep up with him. I know that cayde wants reaper to replace him on the vanguard because of how well reaper does in a lot of things. He is a lot smarter then what he shows, he is able to shock ikora with something. He can stump Zavala in defence which titans are well known for. I know that you heard what he was having me do. That Is barely anything, he normal has a bunch more thing for me to do. This one was easy. Now if that answers that question I have stuff to do." XaXa stops talking and returns to whatever reaper had him doing.

"you see nico reaper was not being mean. He was just mad that im not able to keep up with him." Sam begins to tell me. "if you think about it XaXa would be a great ghost for anyone because he is able to keep up with reaper. XaXa is able to learn any abilities asked of him because reaper needs him to keeps up. But if reaper asks me to do the same thing I cant because I'm not used to it. if you think about what XaXa said when he learned your abilities easily. XaXa most likely learned them in a few minutes because he is used to reaper changing his abilities no stop when on a mission. Were as when I was learning more ablout reaper's abilities it was very hard because it took me longer to get the things he needed. But once I got one part of his abilities down he changed and would ask for something different. I could not keep up with him, don't get me wrong I tried because I know how important it is to you that you are on his fireteam. I really tried my best but I could not do it, so a lot of the training you saw at the reef when I was with reaper was him without his abilities. Because I could not keep up. I feel bad because of that but I know if we stay with reaper for a long time then I will be able to keep up with him like XaXa".

I think about what sam told me and I think about what I know about reaper. I know she is right XaXa did learn my abilities very fast and no matter what I throw at him, he was about to keep up. I glace around the area abut notice my eyes stopped on reaper who has stopped walking and is looking at something. I forget that reaper stopped moving as I bump into him. "sorry reaper" I mutter as I gain my footing back.

"don't worry" I hear him answer. "xaxa you ready?"

"yeah reaper" I hear XaXa answer.

"okay" reaper starts. " I need you to scan that ship starting at the front of it and work your way to the that back. I want a full map of the ship before nightfall that way we can study it and learn it. also I need you to figure out the throne room and how many guards are near there. As you learn that see if you can hack into the ship that way you have control of the ship doors. I need a count of how many fallen are on board and total number of captains. Once you get all that done test the light charging rate that you and sam will have once we enter the ship I don't want to walk into there with you guy barely able to charge our abilities. Oh as you do the hack and scan disable all transmitters that they have on board that way they cant call for help. Can you do it?"

"I going now reaper be back in a couple hours." XaXa tell him as he floats away.

I decide to say something "um reaper as he is doing that what are we going to do?"

He turns to face me "nico you are going to stay here and guard this spot as we are camping here tonight. Im going to scout the area south of here." He pause to breath "Sam I need you to keep and active scan going as we do this so we don't get any surprises aslo have a scan going for radio tranmissions so we know when XaXa has finished that part of his job, and can you please tell perta we have landed in the mission area and are starting the mission."

"yes reaper I can do that" I hear sam say with a determine voice.

'don't want to fail sam?" I shot at her

'shut up nice' sam snaps back as she goes on to her jobs.

I look around the area and take in the sights. Now that I can see what reaper was looking at. The ship reaper had XaXa go to is huge with fallen marks all over it with a bronze color to the skin of it. I stand out like a giant swore thumb in the middle of land it has landed in. I look back to where reaper is to only see that he is gone again. 'damn he really is differnet when the mission calls for it' I think as I scan the area that will be our camp for the night.

 **REAPER POV**

"two ramps going up into the ship on the right side of the ship" I mutter to myself. "I looks like they have guards with wire rifles near the tops of the ramps. As well as two sets of guards at the bottom of the ramps. I guess I will have to wait and see what XaXa bring back tonight after he finish everything I need." I mutter to myself as I watch the front of the ship.

After a couple more minutes I turn around to head back to camp to wait for XaXa and sam. As I get closer I begin to that nico has begun to set up a small camp sit for us to sleep. I laugh to myself as I get closer to the small camp.

'I wonder if I should scare nico' I think to myself make my way quietly into the camp.

"nico, reaper has returned to the camp" I hear sam tell her.

"well I was going to scare you but I see that is not going to happen because sam I a spoiled sport." I tell them as they turn to face me. "How did you mission go sam"

"it went good reaper. I sent a message to perta but have not received anything back yet so Im scan for that." Sam tells me

"thank you sam" I turn to nico. "thank you for setting up camp nico. Ts give us a place to think and plan our attack. But seeing as we cant do that until XaXa gets back, how about you sleep until then seeing the sun is about to go down."

"im okay reaper I can stay wake with yo" nico begin before sleep finally take her.

"well sam that was faster then I thought" I tell the ghost. "I know she was tired but I did not think she was going to fall asleep so fast."

"she has been busy trying to keep up with you reaper so you cant blame her" sam tell me as the ghost watches me stand and move close to the young warlock.

"she does not need to keep up with me" I tell sam as I pick nico up to move her. "she is fine as she is. I just need her to stay alive for me". I slowly place nico down in the small bed and cover her up with the blanket. Before I stand up I place a kiss on her lips and lower my voice. "I falling in love with you nico so please don't die." I stand and walk out of the tent to wait for XaXa to return with the info I need.

"well reaper what do you want to do as we wait for XaXa" sam asks me as I sit next to the sam fire.

"up to you sam" I answer in kind.

 **NICO POV**

I sigh softly as a pair of arms snake around my waist. I blush slightly, but don't stop my chore. "I thought you would be napping" i says softly rinsing the dish in my hand.

"I was" the warm male voice behind me says. "But then i heard the water splashing."

"Im sorry" i murmur shivering at the hot breath on my shoulder. "I didnt mean to wake you."

He chuckles "its fine. I have to go to Shaxx's soon. He wants me in the next crucible tournament."

I frown "he has been asking for you alot recently." I catch my breath as his hand squeezes up my arm.

"You dont have to worry about me you know. I wont get hurt doing this." His hands tug me around.

I look up into Reaper's face "i know, but i still worry." My hands trail up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.

He smiles gently at me "you worry to much Nico." He leans in . . .

"where am I" I mutter quietly as I rub my eyes hoping that what I just saw was not a dream. As I wake up I begin to realize that im in a tent. "THE MISSION. I HAVE TO HELP REAPER WITH THE MISSION." I shot up out of my sleeping bag to head outside to find reaper. Once I step outside I notice that the sun has set and the fire that was on earlier has gone out. I look around the camp to see if reaper is in the camp and see that here is not there. Instead I see a sleeping ghost next to a chair that is empty.

"sam are you up" I ask the sleeping ghost. But the ghost does not move which is weird to me. "sam get up" I try again hoping that sam will wake up and tell me where reaper is. Sam does not move again so I walk up to the ghost and pick it up. Once I have it in the plam of my hand it sam wakes up.

"hi nico how can I help you" the ghost starts.

I drop the ghost in surprise the voice I hear is not sam but instead "XaXa".

"yeah nico who did you think i was" XaXa laughs.

"where is sam" I state and then think of the more important one "where the hell is reaper at".

"he should be right here" XaXa tells me as he slowly turns around to see the empty chair. "oh shit"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH SHIT XAXA" I yell at the small ghost.

"nico I don't know where he is" XaXa mutters "I promise you"

I pause for a second and look around the camp. I slowly begin to see that everything is still the same other then reaper and sam are gone. I walk to the egde of camp to look at the ship that has the fallen kell on it that we must catch for the queen. But instead my heart drops at the site I see.

"XAXA WHERE IS THE SHIP AT" I yell at the ghost.

"it right there" but XaXa stops talking. "what the hell".

"XAXA I WANT ANSWERS ABOUT WHERE REAPER IS NOW" I yell.

"no reason to yell nico Im right here" I hear reapers voice from behind me.

"REAPER" I yell in shock as I turn around. Once he is in full view I run at him and tackle him to the ground. "were did you go? I thought the ship took you. When I got up and saw the ship gone"

"im still here nico" Reaper begins. "the ship left earlier in the night so dont worry we are the only ones here now. As for were I went I was scouting the area near the camp when your were sleeping."

"THE SHIP" I yell. "sorry reaper you said the ship left so we cant complete the mission now can we. The queen is going to be pissed with us."

"nico before we go on can you please let me up" reaper pleas with me. I blush bright red as I realize the im still on top of him. I quickly get off him and let him stand so he can finish tell me what happened. "the mission is complete I manage to get a kill shoot on the kell leader before he got back on his ship. Before you start yelling I was not planning on doing that. I was scouting the area and saw the leader and I took the shot. The ship left because I manage to lead them await form the planet with sams help."

"where is sam at" I ask reaper.

"sam should be coming back soon" Reaper tells me. "I told her to take your ship and lead them away but once she got to a good spot to stop."

I nod my head so that reaper see that I understand. I slowly begin to realize that the mission was complete and that the queen will be pleased. "that good reaper im sorry I was not able to help you." I begin only to be cut off by reaper

"don't worry about it nico I saw that you were tired and let you sleep." Reaper waves me off as if what he did was nothing. "also sam Is going to send a message to the reef to let them know that we have finished the mission."

"the queens said congratulations on a mission well done and the we are welcome to the reef at anytime." Sam appears "also she said that we are free to head back to the tower when we are ready."

"xaxa get the ship ready to head home" I hear reaper tell his ghost. "im ready to take a long nap after that mission. I glance back at reaper and begin to think about the dream I had of us together. 'I hope that it become real one day. I want to know what its like to be held in his arms when you both love one other deeply. I just have to make sure he does not always get called by lord shaxx. That way we can.' I think before I get interrupted.

'thinking about reaper nico' sam laughs.

'shut up sam' I snap.

'I mean I can see what goes on inside of your head and you face is bright red so I was only guessing' sam laugh again.

'stay out of my dreams sam. What you said my face is red. Please tell me reaper cant see me' I plead with my ghost who just appears infront of me. Sam floats away to help reaper and xaxa get the ship ready. I wait a couple minutes and just watch reaper and XaXa snap at one other over stuff that does not matter. Which cause me to think back to my dream. ' I wonder if I will ever be able to finish my dreams with reaper.' I let out a small sigh as I walk over to them to help get ready to leave.

"xaxa shut up" I hear reaper start with a laugh. "You know im right."

"right about what reaper" I ask trying to figure out whats going on.

"oh nico thank god you're here reaper has been picking on me" XaXa laughs. "please save me". He float to me and lands in my hand.

"you traitor" reaper snaps.

"oh really" xaxa hisses back. "fine then if it like that then. Nico sam how would you guy like to live with us."

"we would love to xaxa. We were planning on moving out of the barrack anyways to a house near you. Because nico want you be closer to reaper. That way she knows when he is leaving for a mission with out her." Sam starts before I cut her off.

"SAM STOP IT" I yell.

"what nico im only saying what you told me" sam calmly stare.

"im sure sam" I hiss.

"reaper help me nico is being mean to me." Sam laughs as she floats way from me to reaper who is standing there opened mouth at what he just heard.

"I will only do it if reaper is okay with it" I blush.

"reaper will be fine with it nico it was his idea" xaxa state

"XaXa shut the fuck up before I shoot you" reaper snaps.

"nico save me from reaper" xaxa crys as he float into my chest. I wrap my arms around him as I laugh at the show that is going on in front of me.

"I will protect you xaxa" I laugh. "come on lets go back to home guys." I walk on to the ship and head to the cockpit to start up the ship. "xaxa, sam can you come help me with the start up please. Reaper if you want you can take a nap if you want I will fly."

"are you sure im not that tired. I can fly the ship if you are still tired" Reaper responds.

"you were up all night reaper I will fly please go take a nap." I stand to face him just in case he trys to fight me more. But I see his hands up as if he gives up on fighting me.

"okay I can see that Im not going to win this one" reaper answers as he turns way to take a nap in the ship.

"this time reaper please use the bed and not the floor" I tell him as he walk away. Hoping that he will listen to me and not sleep on the floor again. He just waves his hand at what I said as he leaves the cockpit.

"that was not very nice you two" I hiss at the two ghosts. " Sam you know that I want to move out of the barrack. XaXa its not nice for you to do that to reaper he is having a hard time right now with a couple thing you know that. Just so you both know I will only go along with moving into reapers if he is okay with it."

"ummm nico" xaxa starts. "he was going to ask you after the brief with the vanguard anyways. So I just moved that plan ahead. I know for a fact he will not have a problem with it because he loves you. Even if he has not said it yet."

"I don't think she heard you XaXa" sam butts in. "she is out like a light."

"oh okay" XaXa sighs. " should we wake reaper just in case we need one of them."

"yes I think we should XaXa" sam answers.

"reaper hey reaper" xaxa begins. "we need you in the cockpit"

I stretch out so that my joints don't hurt as I walk up to the cock pit. The first thing I see is Nico asleep. I walk over to her and pick her up again. "im sorry reaper I know that you want to sleep but we need you up here if you are okay with taking over for nico." Sam tells me as I carry nico to the bed I just left.

"its fine am I understand. Im just worried that she is going to push herself to far. When she does not need to. I care for her how she is now." I tell the ghost as I place her in bed. I run my hand against her cheek and bend down to whisper in her ear. "nico I would be honored if you moved in with me".

"im sure she will love that reaper" sam tells me.

"I know sam." I tell her as I walk upi to the cockpit.

"hey reaper shaxxs sent a message asking if you can compete in the next iron banner" XaXa tells me.

"I don't see why not as long as cadye gives me the time to do it I would love to do it." I answer back as I sit down in the cockpit to take over.

"reaper are you sure that its okay for you to do matches? I mean you just got back in the field." Sam jumps in.

"I will be fine sam. I just need a couple warm up matches first before I jump right in to it. " I respond. "xaxa can you reach out to lord shaxx and let him know I will do it I just need a couple warm matches. Sam if you want you can watch nico in case she wakes up, I don't want her to freak out."

"okay reaper" sam mutter back. "I will go watch out for you girlfriend".

"sam she is not my girlfriend" I hiss.

"whatever you say reaper whatever you say" sam gets in before floating away.

I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts that are run around. After a c ouple shakes im able to focus on the flight back to the tower so I can sleep in my own house.

"its been a long time sense you stay up that long" XaXa tells me as he floats around. "I mean its been a long time sense we had to do a mission like that. I know you will not answer this but why did you let nico sleep? She would have help you finish the mission."

"your right XaXa im not going to answer that." I hiss back trying to scare the ghost off but I see that its not going to work so insteand. "get ahold of shaxxs and let him know I want two rumble matchs for tomorrow afternoon. Then two more for the day after."

"I understand reaper" XaXa tells me in an annoyed voice.

"look before you say it I don't want to hear it I need to get these matches done no matter how tired I am." I tell my ghost before XaXa can talk. "just let sam and nico know that they can stay in the house from now on."

"yeah yeah I will tell them because you don't want to." XaXa mutter at me before glacing at the flight path we are on. "Well shit we are about to get to the tower were do you want my to take you".

"you take over and get ready to warp me to the tower I need to talk to cayde anyways. Before you do that I need to talk to sam first." I stand and walk back to the sleeping area to find the ghost in question.

 **NICO POV**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico pov

"Nico you need to calm down reaper will be fine" Sam tells me. "I mean look at him he seems relaxed and not too worried that everyone is looking for him. I bet you he is smiling under his helmet anyway.

I let out a deep breath knowing my ghost is right. "I know Sam I just wish I was able to stop him from being used so much by Lord Shaxxs. I mean he just got back from a mission and is already in a crucible match."

"Nico you know that reaper will be bored out of his mind if he was not allowed to be part of this iron banner. He love the action you can see it when he goes on missions that are really hard. He gets bored when the mission is easy. To him this is nothing but a challenge for him to try and beat."

"I know Sam I know" I pause for a second. "Sam I have a question for you."

"What Nico" my ghost askes.

"How did you get the code for reapers house? I mean I know that he said we could move in with him but are you sure that he is okay with us being here now? I'm happy to be near him now and when we are not on mission. But are you sure this is okay? I mean he was not here and we just walked in." I ask my ghost.

"Nico for the last time he told me that we can move in whenever we want." Sam hisses at me causing me to think about what Sam told me happened on the ship with her and Reaper.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Sam I need to talk to you" reaper voice calls to the ghost.

Sam floats to Reaper, light flashing in interest "Reaper what can I do for you?"

"These are the codes to my house" Reaper transmits the data to Sam. "You two are welcome to move in whenever you are ready. You know the house, your room is yours or you can pick another. Just let me know which one you want, I'll make sure to not just walk in or something."

"Are you sure reaper? I mean I know Nico will love to move in with you, but I'm sure she wants you to be there when she does." The ghost states.

"Yeah its fine I don't mind" reaper tells the ghost as he turns around to head back to the cockpit. "I'm going to be busy training for the iron banner. So it gives you a lot of time to move what you need to. I'm ready XaXa you can warp me when you are ready."

"Wait reaper" Sam tries to stop him. "Great Nico is going to be mad at me for not stopping him. I wonder what he meant by him being busy with training."

End flash back

"I know that is what he said Sam" i snaps. "I just wanted to know if he said anything else. You know maybe about me." She whispers

"I'm sorry Nico did you say something at the end of that" Sam jokes causing Nico to blush. "well if it make you feel better reaper will be coming back tonight after this match. XaXa just messaged me and told me that him and reaper will be coming back if he wins. Which knowing him will happen."

"What happens if he loses Sam" I ask

"I don't know Nico he did not say" Sam tells me.

"What happened to the match we were just watching Sam" I ask as I look at the holo screen.

"Oh the match is over I wonder who won the match." Sam asks

"Well he is tall and a human and likes a young warlock" Sam and Nico hear from behind them.

I turn around to see who voice I heard and see XaXa and Reaper standing there with Reaper trying to slap XaXa out of the air.

"REAPER" I yell as I jump out of the sit and wrap my arms around him in a hug.


End file.
